El giratiempo
by FinnFisshu88
Summary: ¿Y si Harry fuese a la mnsión Potter?¿Y si dscubries un giratiempo muy especial?¿Y si H,R y Hr fuesen a la épok d ls merodeadores?¿k pasaría? Mi 1er FF, terminado ya. Agradecimientos..
1. La mansión Potter

Hola, soy Finnfisshu88, y este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste. Ante todo, si reconocéis algo no es mío, pertenece a Rowling o a la Warner (o a ambos).

Summary: ¿ Y si Harry fuese a la mansión Potter? ¿ Y si descubriese un giratiempo un tanto especial? ¿ Y si Harry, Ron y Hermione fuesen a la época de los merodeadores? ¿Qué pasaría? Mi primer FF, ser buenos!

En fin, empiezo.

El Giratiempo

¿Qué harías si tuvieses la oportunidad de conocer a un familiar fallecido?

Capítulo 1: En la Mansión Potter.

Harry estaba harto de los Dursley, se había cansado de sus malos tratos, de que le mirasen como a un insecto, de los tabúes que le imponían... Y además, para mejorarlo, estaba en un "pequeño" ataque de furia ya que los Dursley sabían que Harry podía usar la magia fuera de la escuela ( estaba en las vacaciones antes de 7º curso) y le estaban tratando como a un elfo domestico... Era increíble la capacidad que tenían para aprovecharse de él siempre que podían. En estos pensamientos estaba Harry cuando llegó la gota que colmó el vaso:

¡ Potter! Si no quieres verte fuera de casa y sin comer deja de hacer magia.

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien: ¡ Ellos llevaban TODO el verano explotándole! Exigiéndole que hiciera magia para todas sus estupideces, ¡¡¿ Y AHORA SALTABAN CON ESO ?!! ¡¿ Cómo se atrevían?! ...

Con una mueca Harry se limitó a contestar:

Esta nunca ha sido mi casa, así que, ¿sabéis qué? ¡ME LARGO, ME HE CANSADO DE SER VUESTRO ESCLAVO!

Dicho esto, recogió sus pertenencias, las metió en el baúl de Hogwarts, y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a los Dursley salió dando un portazo tan fuerte que rompió el cristal de la puerta.

Tenía pensado que iba a hacer, aunque odiara tener que montarse en ese cacharro, no le quedaba más remedio que coger el Autobús Noctámbulo.

Dio el alto consolándose al pensar que al menos en el autobús iba a estar tranquilo... ¡ Qué equivocado estaba!

Apenas se subió al autobús, este arranco, mandando despedido a Harry a la otra punta... Cuando por fin consiguió levantarse y sentarse, el autobús estaba frenando... Otra vez salió despedido, ya que el cinturón de seguridad estaba roto...

Una hora y treinta moratones más tarde, Harry llegó a su destino:

Las Tres Escobas, en Hogsmeade, donde había quedado con Ron y Hermione para dar una vuelta.

Había llegado con bastante tiempo de sobra, (habían quedado dos horas más tarde) y se alegró, porque con tanto golpe en el autobús, tenía la ropa destrozada, y al menos pudo hacerle un "reparo", la pega de este hechizo era que no hacía ver las cosas más nuevas, y el vaquero que llevaba puesto era de cuando Dudley tenía doce años, con lo cual, encima de viejo, tuvieron que añadirle tela al pantalón para que le quedase bien de largo...

_ Quizás habría sido mejor dejarlo como si fuese pirata... _ En estos pensamientos estaba cuando apareció Ron por el bar.

Ron estaba muy cambiado, al igual que Harry, había crecido muchísimo, estaba muy moreno y con el pelo más rojo que nunca. Además, gracias a una idea de Ron sobre abrir un negocio de "trucos" de magia muggles, los Weasley estaban lo que se suele decir con dinero hasta las trancas, con lo cual se le veía muy bien vestido.

Harry también había cambiado físicamente, estaba tan alto como Ron, quizás incluso un poco más, los ojos estaban tan verdes que parecían poder brillar en la oscuridad, sin embargo, y para su desgracia, el pelo se le había vuelto aún más indomable, hasta el punto de que ni con el pelo mojado se le veía lacio.

¡ Ron! ¡Es increíble, te dejo solo un mes y mira como cambias! – Ron sonrió mientras contestaba:

Tu no eres el más indicado para hablar, ¡ casi me superas en altura!, por cierto, ¿ llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

Unas 2 horas...

¡ Como es posible! ¿ Qué ha pasado? – dijo Ron al verle la cara.

Digamos que me harté de que los Dursley me tratasen como a un elfo doméstico.

¡ No es posible!, si ellos odian la magia...

Al parecer la cosa cambia si pueden tener a un esclavo para todo.

¡ Malditos muggles! ¿ Cómo se atreven?

A mi no me preguntes... ¿ Has ido a la playa? Estás muy moreno...

Si, este año hemos ido a España a la costa, estuvimos en...¿ Cómo era el nombre..? Ah, si!, en Cádiz, no veas el calor que hacía, la verdad es que no entiendo como esa gente puede caminar por la calle sin derretirse en el intento... ¡ Y qué playas! Me gustó el sitio, pero creo que si volvemos a ir no será en verano... ¡es inaguantable ese calor!

Vaya, que bien...¡ Mira, ahí está Herms!

Harry dijo esto en el justo momento en que Hermione entraba al bar, iba muy guapa, con un vestido blanco que hacía resaltar su moreno _ Todos han ido a la playa... _ pensó Harry cuando la vio. Resignada a que su pelo fuese tan revuelto, se lo había rizado en condiciones, y ahora le caía en cascada por la espalda, lo cual le favorecía mucho.

Hey Herms, estamos aquí – dijo Ron para llamar su atención.

¡ Que grandes estais! ¡ Dios mío, si no me llamáis no os reconozco !

No exageres – dijeron a un tiempo Harry y Ron

Bueno, ¿ que tal vuestros veranos?

Yo he estado en España.

Yo me he convertido en el nuevo elfo doméstico de los Dursley...

Hermione miró con mala cara a Harry.

No le mires así, es cierto... –

Harry, viendo a Hermione dispuesta a replicar, desvió el tema, porque no tenía ganas de una nueva discusión entre esos dos:

¿ Y tu verano qué tal?, por lo que veo diría que fuiste a la costa...

Volví a Francia con mis padres, y aunque no fui mucho a la playa, con el calor que hacía me puse morena muy rápido

¿ Por que has vuelto a ir Francia? – Dijo Ron desconcertado. – Si ya estuviste...

Ya, pero digamos que Francia es muy grande y cuando fui vi solo tres pueblos... Estuve en París haciendo un poco de turismo.

Ahh...- Ron miró a Harry como diciendo "es lo mismo". Por suerte Hermione no se dio cuenta.

¿ Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Herms.

Podríamos dar un paseo... – sugirió Harry.

¡Pues andando!- contestó Ron.

Salieron de Las Tres Escobas sin ningún rumbo fijo, hablando sobre sus vacaciones y los planes que tenían. Habían decidido irse a vivir los tres juntos:

Harry para librarse de los Dursley, Ron por independizarse y Herms por tener un mejor acceso a la magia, ya que su casa era totalmente muggle.

Pasaron toda la mañana caminando, alejándose de Hogsmeade, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, estaban frente a un cartel mitad partido en el que se podía leer con algunas dificultades:

Valle de Godric

A unos cien metros de ese cartel, se podía ver la silueta de un enorme mansión.

¿ Investigamos? – preguntó Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

No creo que sea buena idea...- Contestaron sus acompañantes.

Bueno, yo voy a echar un vistazo, ¿vale? En quince minutos estoy aquí.

Harry no dio tiempo a que Ron y Hermione contestaran y salió disparado para el lugar. No sabía por qué pero sentía que conocía el lugar, algo en él se le hacía familiar... En verdad el valle era muy bonito, lleno de árboles enormes con un fuerte olor a resina y césped.

Llegó a la verja de la mansión, y se sorprendió al verla en ruinas.

Se podía apreciar que tuvo tres plantas, pero habría zonas sin pared y parte del techo estaba caído, los cristales rotos y sorprendentemente las entradas no estaban cegadas. Vio el letrero del buzón y entonces comprendió todo, en el ponía:

James y Lily Potter.

Harry se quedó sin habla, ¡ Con razón le resultaba familiar! Esa fue la casa donde él vivió hasta que sus padres murieron asesinados...

Con un nudo en la garganta y sensación de mareo, Harry atravesó la verja, a cada paso que daba, más lejos sentía que estaba de la entrada, así que se sorprendió cuando se vio en la puerta.

Teniendo un gran cuidado, Harry empujó la puerta, y lo que vio le dejó muy sorprendido:

La casa estaba prácticamente intacta, los muebles seguían en su sitio, de hecho, solo en la entrada se notaban signos de una lucha, con muebles destrozados y todo revuelto. Habían marcos de fotografías y parecía que algún ladrón se había encargado de vaciar la casa con la excepción de los muebles.

Subió a la segunda planta y fue entrando en los cuartos. Estaban todos vacíos excepto dos baños y un cuarto que estaba totalmente destrozado. Harry supuso que fue en ese lugar donde murió su madre y se convirtió en el-niño-que-vivió. Aún en estado de shock, consiguió subir la tercera y última planta. Solo había una puerta y estaba cerrada, pero cuando intentó forzarla ( se le había olvidado que era un brujo y podía usar la magia) se sorprendió al ver que se abría sola.

Este cuarto o desván, a diferencia del resto de la casa, estaba lleno de cosas, ( parecía que nadie había llegado a subir ahí) pero no cosas normales, todas mágicas.

Se sorprendió al ver una vieja escoba voladora en la que ponían las iniciales J.P., libros de brujería y una foto de los merodeadores.

Se dio cuenta de que si no fuese por ese desván, cualquier persona habría imaginado estar en una casa muggle.

Empezó a curiosear las fotos, con un nudo en la garganta al ver a Sirius, James y Lily; aunque había superado la muerte de Sirius seguía echándole de menos...

Un brillo repentino hizo que centrara su mirada en el fondo de desván. Había algo que brillaba, y como buen curioso, no dudó ni un instante en acercarse. Era un giratiempo, con la arenilla verde y de madera de caoba. Lo cogió y vio que ponía en un letrerito: "propiedad de los cinco merodeadores".

¿Cinco merodeadores?, tengo que haber leído mal frotó un poco el giratiempo, para ver si lo que había leído era correcto... De repente sintió un mareo y no recordó nada mas.

¡ Hey, despierta!

Déjale dormir, hombre, ¿ no ves que tiene pinta de cansado?

Harry oía esas voces, que le resultaban familiares, aunque no sabía por qué. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió.

¿ Dónde estoy?

Definitivamente este tío está mal...estamos en Hogwarts, aula de encantamientos, ¿Dónde si no? – Contestó un chico moreno con los ojos grises y que resultaba a Harry extrañamente familiar.

¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó otro chico que era idéntico a él, a excepción de los ojos, que eran castaños.

¿Quiénes sois? – Preguntó Harry sabiendo la respuesta.

El chico que era igual que él respondió:

Perdona, soy James Potter, y este que te ha despertado es Sirius Black.

¡Hey!, ¡más respeto! – contestó el aludido.

¿ Tu quien eres? – preguntó James haciendo caso omiso a Sirius.

Yo soy Harry

¿ Y no tienes apellido? – preguntó Sirius divertido.

Mi apellido es...

Aquí acaba el capítulo primero ( y espero que no sea el último) dependerá de vosotros, espero vuestros reviews... Del próximo capitulo:

Se titula "Los cinco merodeadores" y saldrán tanto merodeadores en el pasado como Ron y Herms en el presente

Esto es todo, saludos!! FinnFisshu


	2. Los cinco merodeadores

Hola! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo, antes de empezar repito: Cualquier cosa que reconozcáis NO es mía, por mucho que me gustaría...

Contesto a los reviews:

Lettuky: Te aseguro que Harry no se va a quedar quieto, pero será mas adelante ;).

JessyPotter, Herm 25 y Hermione L. Potter G: Muchísimas gracias!!! Así dan ganas de seguir a cualquiera.

Nelly Esp: Yo también creo que le falta algo, me parece que es que apenas he puesto sobre sus sentimientos... aparte de que voy a dar una imagen algo distinta de los merodeadores.

Cygni: En este capi te enteraras! ;).

Revitaa-199: Si, soy de Cádiz ( no pude evitar poner algo.. jajaja ).

Andy Potter: Aquí vas a ver todas las respuestas, así que no te digo nada ;)

Nada más, allá vamos:

****

_**El giratiempo:**_

_**¿ Si tuvieses la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, lo harías?**_

**Capítulo 2: LOS CINCO MERODEADORES.**

- "¿ Tu quien eres?" – preguntó James haciendo caso omiso a Sirius.

- "Yo soy Harry"

- "¿ Y no tienes apellido?" – preguntó Sirius, divertido.

- "Mi apellido es... Evans "– Dijo Harry sin pensarlo demasiado, lo cual fue un error...

- "¿ Evans? ¿Eres familia de Lily Evans?" – preguntó rápidamente James.

- "¿desde cuando es Lily, James?"- preguntó Sirius con una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

" No conozco a ninguna Lily Evans"- dijo Harry deseando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- "¿ Y por qué vuestros ojos son idénticos? Además, eres clavado a James..." – Preguntó una voz desde el atrás. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que ahí estaban dos personas más.

Un chico rubio y algo relleno se les acercó, junto con otro castaño de ojos dorados que era algo más alto que el primero. Remus era muy delgado y de piel pálida. Harry sintió una punzada de odio al ver a Peter, pero disimulo.

- "¿Entonces?"- insistió Peter.

"Menudos modales, Peter, ni siquiera te presentas y ya estás haciendo un interrogatorio... y encima con paranoias"- dijo Remus intentando sonar serio.

" Cierto... soy Peter Pettigrew y él es Remus Lupin" – dijo Peter.

Por supuesto, Harry sabía perfectamente quienes eran, pero se hizo el loco y les saludó de una manera cortés.

Definitivamente, necesitaba tiempo para meditar sobre lo ocurrido.

Aprovechando la discusión repentina de los merodeadores sobre el último partido de Quidditch ( o mas bien las alabanzas de James y Sirius hacia el equipo de Gryffindor) Harry intentó escabullirse.

- "¡ Oye!, ¿te vienes con nosotros?" – dijo Remus.

- "Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no puedo, tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbledore." – dijo Harry deseando que le creyesen.

- "¿Qué has hecho para tener que visitarle el primer día de clases?" – preguntó un sorprendido Sirius.

- "Soy un alumno nuevo, de intercambio, vengo de Beauxbatons y me tienen que seleccionar" – dijo Harry agradeciendo no llevar puesto el uniforme escolar.

_ Pues no tiene mucho acento francés... además se parece muchísimo a James... por mucho que digan que son tonterías_ pensó Peter. Pero parecía que era el único que se daba cuenta.

- " Entonces te acompañamos, a fin de cuentas, ese despacho es nuestro segundo hogar y nos dan las contraseñas desde tercero"- Dijo James.

- "vamos"- dijo Remus – "Esperemos que te toque Gryffindor, o Ravenclaw en su defecto..."-

- "¿ Por cierto, a qué curso vas?" – preguntó James...

Ron y Hermione estaban empezando a preocuparse, hacía media hora que Harry había ido a la mansión, pero seguía sin dar señales de vida. Por fin, Hermione preguntó:

- " Oye, Ron, ¿ No te perece que Harry se está retasando mucho?"

- "Creo que si, quizás deberíamos acercarnos..."

- " Puede haberle pasado algo, a fin de cuentas Voldemort aún no ha sido vencido..."

- "¡ No seas exagerada, Hermione!, si hubiese ocurrido algo lo habríamos oído, ¿ no?"- dijo Ron algo alterado.

- " Supongo que si..."-

- " Bueno, entonces ¿ vamos?"-

- Si, vamos.

Poco a poco Ron y Hermione fueron acercándose, cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Los dos querían pensar que no había pasado nada, pero sin darse cuenta, cada vez iban más rápido. En ese momento escucharon un fuerte "crack", como el de una persona apareciéndose y un grito. Se miraron y salieron corriendo.

- "¿ Crees que...?" – Ron no se atrevió a continuar.

- "No lo se"-

Lo que vieron al acercarse a la casa, no mejoró sus presagios: Se encontraron el mismo panorama que Harry, pero con la diferencia de que ellos pensaban que acababa de ocurrir.

- " ¡Dios mío! ¿ Qué ha pasado?" – exclamó Hermione asustada.

- "¡ HARRY!, ¿ ESTÁS BIEN?" – dijo Ron al borde de un ataque de pánico

- " ¡HARRY! ¡ CONTESTA POR FAVOR!" – añadió Hermione.

- " ¡Mira Herms!"

Ron estaba señalando el buzón...

- "¿ Estás imaginando lo mismo que yo?" – dijo Hermione nerviosa.

- "¿ y el grito?" -

- " Entremos, será lo mejor y no enteraremos de lo ocurrido" – dijo Hermione convencida – solo espero que haya sido una reacción de Harry, y nada mas. -

Entraron con el corazón en un puño, y vieron la entrada destrozada, tal y como la vio Harry. Parecía que nadie había pisado el lugar en años. Todo estaba polvoriento y se distinguían unas pisadas.

Hermione y Ron imaginaron que serían las de Harry, así que las siguieron y fueron recorriendo toda la casa en silencio, muy tensos a cualquier ruido. Vieron así la planta baja prácticamente entera, la segunda muy rápido y a la tercera llegaron con los nervios llegando al límite. La única puerta estaba cerrada, y por más que probaron encantamientos y la intentaron forzar, no había forma de entrar.

- " Tiene..... que haber..... un modo...... de abrirla..." – dijo Hermione un tanto desesperada.

Ron, por su parte empezó a aporrear la puerta mientras gritaba:

- "¡ Harry, si esto es una broma, ha perdido la poca gracia que podía tener! ¡ Abre ya!" -

- " Espera un momento, Ron, estate quieto"- dijo Hermione. Ron se quedó en silencio. –"escucha"- añadió.

Ron intentó agudizó el oído, pero no escuchó nada.

- "Qué pasa, Herms?, yo no oigo nada."-

-" Exactamente, no se oye nada, ¿no te parece muy extraño?"

-"Si, Harry habría abierto..."

- "¿ Pero y si le ha pasado algo y no ha abierto por eso?" -

- " espero que no tengas razón, Herms"-

- "¡ Harry!, ¿ nos puedes oír ? ¿ Estás bien?" – dijo Hermione.

Entonces sucedió algo que dejó sorprendidos a Ron y a Hermione: La puerta se abrió sola. Cuando miraron hacia dentro se quedaron mudos, Ron solo logró decir:

- "No me lo puedo creer.."

- " Bueno, gracias por llevarme al despacho de Dumbledore, ya sigo yo so..." – dijo Harry.

- "¡No te creas que vamos a abandonarte en un momento tan importante como la selección, subimos contigo! – exclamaron los merodeadores.

Harry estaba desesperado: Por más que lo había intentado, no había conseguido librarse de los merodeadores. No es que no quisiera estar con ellos, pero a cada pregunta que le hacían le metían en un compromiso: Jamás había tenido un interrogatorio tan grande, había contestado a tantas cosas y evitado otras tantas.... nunca se le había hecho tan largo el camino al despacho del director.

Además había otro "pequeño" problema: ¿ Cómo diablos se las iba a apañar para que los merodeadores no lo descubriesen al ver la cara de Dumbledore cuando lo viese? ¿Cómo iba a avisarle?.

- " Pero seguro que tenéis cosas que hacer, no quiero que por mi culpa os metáis en algún problema".

- " Quizás en eso tengas razón..."- dijo Peter. Por primera vez Harry agradeció su presencia.

- "¡No seas aguafiestas, Peter!" – dijo ( para sorpresa de Harry ) Remus.

- " Cierto, ¿ desde cuando te preocupa meterte en problemas?" – añadió James muy convencido.

_ Mierda, no hay nada que hacer _ pensó Harry cuando se vio en la puerta del despacho.

Ante el jaleo que se estaba formando en su puerta, Albus Dumbledore se asomó para ver que ocurría. Miró a los merodeadores, que estaban discutiendo sin darse cuenta de que el director estaba presente, y entonces fijó su atención en Harry. Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, Harry le dijo al director (rogando porque le dejase pasar solo):

- " Hola, profesor Dumbledore, como me pidió, aquí estoy para hablar con usted."- dijo mirando discretamente a los merodeadores.

Dumbledore se quedó mirándole con esos ojos azules que parecían escanearlo mediante rayos X, y asintió. Cuando los merodeadores iban a pasar detrás de Harry, Dumbledore los detuvo y dijo:

- "Lo siento, pero me gustaría hablar con este señor a solas, luego lo veréis." – y cerró la puerta antes de que contestasen.

- " Vaya manera de echarnos tiene.... ¡ no me lo puedo creer ! – Exclamó Sirius escandalizado.

Quejándose en voz bien alta para ser escuchados, el cuarteto se perdió por los pasillos.

En el despacho de Dumbledore, Harry se estaba sentando.

Estaba callado esperando a que el director hablara.

- "Así que has venido a hacernos una visita, Harry Potter"-

Harry se quedó muy sorprendido.

- "¿ Cómo...?"

- "¿ Cómo lo he sabido? Muy fácil, eres una copia de James Potter, y si tenía alguna duda más, tu me lo has confirmado con tu reacción"

Harry no estaba satisfecho del todo, sentía que Dumbledore le ocultaba algo, además, ¿cómo demonios había sabido su nombre..?, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

- "¿Qué excusa les has dado a los chicos?" – preguntó Dumbledore.

- "Les dije que vengo de Beauxbatons y que me tienen que seleccionar... Soy de Gryffindor."- dijo Harry esperando que no le cambiasen de casa.

- " Supongo que si eres de Gryffindor, querrás quedarte ahí. Esta noche anunciaré que eres un nuevo alumno y darás clases con ellos."

- "¿ Cómo sabe el tiempo que estaré? Lo pregunto porque me ha incluido en las clases...."

- "No lo se, pero tengo claro que el tiempo que estés aquí no serán vacaciones..." dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. – "La contraseña de Gryffindor es "camaleón rojo", en el cuarto de séptimo curso encontrarás todo lo necesario."

- "¿ Quienes son mis compañeros de cuarto?" – dijo Harry.

- "Las mismas personas que te han acompañado hasta aquí. Si esto es todo, te ruego que me disculpes, pero debo enviar una lechuza."

Harry salió del despacho y se fue al patio a pensar un poco. No sabía si gritar de la alegría o llorar; acababa de ver a su padre y a sus amigos... Tenía sentimientos contradictorios: Por una parte se alegraba de poder conocerles a todos, se sentía feliz de tener esa gran oportunidad. Por otro lado sentía un gran odio hacia Peter, no sabía si ya estaba traicionándoles, pero ver como confiaban en él y le tenían como a un amigo le parecía una idea insoportable. Además estaba el hecho de que él no pertenecía a ese lugar, por mas que lo lamentase, tarde o temprano tendría que irse. Si al menos Ron y Hermione estuviesen ahí.. Hermione era otra historia, se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era algo mas que amistad. Pero estaba Ron... aunque últimamente parecía más interesado en cierta Ravenclaw amiga de Ginny: Luna.

En estas cosas estaba cuando una voz muy dulce le preguntó:

- "¿ Te pasa algo, Potter?"

Harry se volvió para ver quien era la persona que le había confundido... Unos impactantes ojos verdes le miraban preocupados, unos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

Lily Evans tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego y una piel pálida, además de estar muy delgada y tener una hermosa sonrisa.

- "Perdona" – dijo al verle bien – "te confundí con un amigo...".

Harry estaba mudo, tenía delante suya a su madre, y era igual a como la imaginaba. Con un nudo en la garganta fue capaz de decir:

- "No te preocupes, soy Harry Evans... ¿ Por qué llamas por el apellido a un amigo?"

- " Falta de confianza... vaya, te apellidas como yo; soy Lily Evans"

_ menos mal que no ha sospechado nada... a fin de cuentas Evans es un apellido muy común... _pensó Harry.

- " Bueno, me tengo que ir" – dijo Lily, y sin darle tiempo a contestar se marchó.

Harry se quedó solo, pero apenas le dio tiempo a pensar, porque cierto pelo grasiento distrajo su atención. Vio como los merodeadores le estaban siguiendo con no muy buenas intenciones:

Peter estaba escondido, para que nadie le culpase si ocurría algo, Remus aparte mirándoles con desaprobación, James y Sirius tenían caras de psicópatas. Harry se acercó para ver que iba a suceder... Pero cuando estaba a cinco metros de Snape, se le escapó del bolsillo roto una bomba fétida de larga duración ( 2 semanas) de _"Sortilegios Weasley"_, que además de dejarte con mal olor, te maquillaban de payaso... Snape la pisó....

_ ¡Mierda !... aunque pensándolo bien... _ pensó Harry... aunque no pudo seguir, porque le entró la risa:

Snape aparte de oler mal a un kilómetro a la redonda, tenía la cara pintada de blanco, con círculos de colores fluorescentes en la cara y la nariz roja e hinchada como un melocotón....

Oyó unas voces detrás suya:

- "¡ Jajajajajaja.... muy... jajajajaja.... bueno.... jajajaja.... Harry.....jajajaja !"- dijo Sirius al borde del ataque.

- " ¡Jajajaja.... nunca......jajajaja....había visto.....jajajajaja.....algo parecido!

- "Eres bueno Harry, ¿ de dónde has sacado ese truco?" – dijo Peter aguantándose la risa.

- "Te podrías unir a nosotros, somos los merodeadores" – añadió James.

- " Reconoce que fue gracioso, Remus" – dijo Sirius al ver la seriedad de este.

- "Ese no es el caso, soy un prefecto..."

- "Las normas están para romperse, ¿ Tu que dices, Harry? ¿ Te nos unes?"- dijo Sirius.

Harry no sabía qué pensar, no se esperaba eso - "ehh...yo.." – dijo Harry inseguro... En ese momento notó algo pesado es su bolsillo, era el giratiempo que estaba brillando... Volvió a sentir que se desmayaba. Los merodeadores no parecían darse cuenta.

- "Por supuesto, él es el quinto merodeador a partir de ahora!" – dijo James alegremente...- "¿ Harry?, ¿ dónde se ha metido?"-

Ron y Hermione estaban asombrados: jamás habían visto una casa llena de tantas cosas mágicas, o más que mágicas, pertenecientes a los merodeadores.... aún estaban sorprendiéndose, cuando oyeron un fuerte "CRACK".

- ¡ Harry! – gritó Hermione.

Hey! Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y que responda a vuestras dudas...

El próximo capi: Se llama "INVESTIGACIONES". Saldrán de nuevo los merodeadores

también el trío, además, el giratiempo volverá a dar la lata.... jeje.

Esto es todo, gracias a quienes me están leyendo!!

Finn Fisshu.


	3. Investigaciones

**Hola! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo, antes de empezar repito: Cualquier cosa que reconozcáis NO es mía, por mucho que me gustaría...**

Perdonar que no haya escrito, pero el ordenador se estropeó...

Contesto a los reviews:

**Nelly esp:** aquí verás algunas respuestas!! ;)

**Andy Potter**: GRACIAS!!!

**Cygni**: Bueno, no fue intencionado... recuerda que se le escapó. De todas maneras a Snape yo no le tengo demasiado aprecio, así que le voy a dar motivos verdaderos para que odie a Harry.

Y he aquí el capítulo:

****

_**El giratiempo:**_

_**¿ Puede haber un motivo para todo?**_

**Capítulo 3: INVESTIGACIONES.**

Ron y Hermione estaban asombrados: jamás habían visto una casa llena de tantas cosas mágicas, o más que mágicas, pertenecientes a los merodeadores.... aún estaban sorprendiéndose, cuando oyeron un fuerte "CRACK".

- "¡ Harry!" – gritó Hermione.

Harry acababa de aparecer en el desván, estaba semiinconsciente, con algunos cortes en la cara. Cayó al suelo.

- "¡ Harry!, ¿estás bien? ¡Responde!"- volvió a decir Hermione mientras se acercaba corriendo

- " vamos, hombre, ¿ qué te ha pasado?" – dijo Ron a su lado.

-" ¡ay!... como duele..." – gimió Harry.

Hermione le abrazó mientras decía:

- " menos mal... ¿ Qué ha pasado, por qué estás herido?"

- "Digamos que visité a los merodeadores en su época de Hogwarts..."

- " ¿QUÉ?" – dijo Ron - ¡ Es imposible!.

- "¿ Veis este giratiempo?" – pregunto Harry incorporándose.

- "¿ Qué tiene que ver?" – preguntó Hermione.

- " creo que todo" – contestó Harry – Veréis cuando llegué a la casa...-

- "¿Se puede saber que demonios ha pasado con Harry?" – preguntó James contrariado.

- "Yo no me preocuparía por eso ahora..." – dijo Sirius señalando detrás de James.

-" uh... ¡será mejor que huyamos!"- dijo Peter.

- " Para una vez que no somos nosotros..." – dijo James mientras salían corriendo.

Salieron disparados, ya que mientras que ellos hablaban, Snape y su pandilla ( de los cuales muchos se vieron afectados por la bomba de Harry) se dirigían hacia ellos con caras de asesinos. Sin embargo, lo que hizo huir a los merodeadores no fue eso, fue el séquito de profesores con varitas alzadas que habían detrás...

- "Me parece que de esta no nos salvamos"- dijo James cuando oyó a una furiosa McGonagall gritar:

- " ¡¡¡¡POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGREW, LUPIN, VENIR INMEDIATAMENTE A MI DESPACHO!!!!"

- " ¿Nos atrevemos a no ir?"- preguntó Sirius temeroso.

-"Ni se te ocurra, Black, nos han llamado así que tenemos que ir" – dijo Remus.

- " Además, no podríamos evitarla eternamente"- dijo James disgustado.

.......

- " ¡JAMÁS EN TODA MI VIDA DE PROFESORA HABÍA VISTO ALGO SEMEJANTE...!" Minerva McGonagall llevaba más de una hora gritando a pleno pulmón en su despacho a los merodeadores.

- "¡¿ C"MO OS ATREVEIS?, ¿ CREEIS QUE ES GRACIOSO, NO? POR DIOS, TENEIS 17 AÑOS Y OS COMPORTAIS COMO PERSONAS DE 3!. ¡LUPÍN, NO ME ESPERABA ESTO DE TI, SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN PREFECTO!

La cara de Remus enrojeció.

- " pero...profesora...nosotros no hemos si..." – intentó decir James.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¿ C"MO QUE NO HABEIS SIDO?, ENTONCES ¿ QUIÉN A LANZADO LA BOMBA FÉTIDA? ¿TU DOBLE?!!!!"- La profesora estaba histérica, así que prefirieron no contestar.

_ le tenemos que preguntar a Harry cómo hace para desaparecer... y también que nos ayude con el castigo, es lo menos ya que él nos ha metido en esto. _pensó Sirius, y a juzgar por la cara de James, parecía pensar algo por el estilo

- "¿ Cual es nuestro castigo?" – preguntó Remus temeroso.

- Vuestro castigo es....

- "¡ Es increíble!" – exclamó Ron.

Harry acababa de terminar de explicar lo ocurrido.

- " ¡Harry, no debiste lanzarle la bomba fétida a Snape!" – dijo Hermione a modo de reprimenda.

_ Si le hubiese pasado algo... _pensó Hermione.

- " Pero fue sin querer...." – se excusó Harry.

Ron, por su parte, se partía de risa solo imaginando a Snape y dijo:

- "al menos ahora si tiene un motivo fundado para odiarte..."-

- "Esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es..."

- " ¿Cómo hizo el giratiempo para que viajase al pasado? Parecía estar esperándome..." terminó Harry por Hermione

- " Tenemos que investigarlo, desde luego, puede que aquí haya algo que nos sirva" – dijo Ron.

- "¿ Por dónde empezamos?" preguntó Hermione.

- " Odio a McGonagall" – gruñó Sirius.

- "Mas le vale a Harry aparecer, porque como tengamos que hacer eso solos cuando fue su culpa..." – dijo James enfadado.

- " Vamos, tampoco..." – dijo Remus.

- "¡ No digas que no es para tanto, tener que limpiar durante todos los fines de semana del mes los baños de Hogwarts ENTEROS es para mucho!, salas comunes, pasillos, los de la enfermería... ¡ Y sin magia!" – dijo Sirius horrorizado.

- "No iba a decir eso" – dijo Remus tranquilamente – "Lo que iba a decir es que nosotros tampoco somos unos santos, a fin de cuentas ibais a hacerle algo parecido."-

- "Simplemente le íbamos a dejar apestando... pero seguro que lo de Harry no dura ni dos días, cuando lo nuestro era para una semana." – dijo James.

- " mañana lo comprobaremos" – dijo Peter. – "La pena es que hoy es domingo, y nos vamos a pasar lo que queda de tarde limpiando."

- "¿ Buscamos a Harry para que nos ayude entonces?" – preguntó Remus.

- "Por supuesto, el castigo empieza a las 5 y son las 4" – dijo James.

De repente se oyó un golpe fuerte seguido de unos quejidos... Se miraron y se echaron a correr en esa dirección.

- " Justo a tiempo para la diversión" – dijo Sirius sonriendo al ver lo que pasaba.

- " ¡Harry, Hermione! Creo que he encontrado algo"- dijo Ron con voz triunfante.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron corriendo.

- "¿ Qué es?" – preguntó Harry ansioso.

- " Escuchar"- dijo Ron leyendo un viejo libro – "Los giratiempos siempre han sido objetos muy codiciados y de los más extraños y peligrosos del mundo mágico ya que tienen la capacidad de hacerte retroceder o avanzar en el tiempo. Hay algunos que solo funcionan con determinadas personas. Esos giratiempos eligen quien va a ser su viajero, nunca hacen nada por casualidad, en caso de que esto ocurra, el viajero estará a la "merced" de su giratiempo hasta que este crea apropiada la vuelta.

Solo se sabe de dos giratiempos de este tipo que hayan existido, pero ambos fueron destruidos.

- " Interesante, si no fuera por el hecho de que yo fui quien movió el giratiempo, aparte de que fueron destruidos..." – dijo Harry

- "No se, a mi me parece sospechoso.." – dijo Hermione.

- " Harry, ¿ Qué está brillando en tu bolsillo?" – preguntó Ron de repente.

Harry sacó el giratiempo de su bolsillo y vio que este empezaba a girar. La luz rodeó a los tres y sintieron (el ya familiar para Harry) un gran mareo.

- " Justo a tiempo para la diversión" – dijo Sirius sonriendo al ver a Harry.

- "¿eh?" – dijo Harry – "Hola, Sirius, ¿ Qué diversión?" – preguntó Harry mareado.

- "¡ El castigo que McGonagall nos ha puesto por TU culpa!" – dijo James.

Harry se quedó blanco y tragó saliva.

- "Vaya, lo hice sin querer...¿de qué se trata?" – preguntó Harry temiéndose lo peor.

- " limpiar todos los baños de Hogwarts durante todos los fines de semana del mes" – contestó Remus.

- "¡ Está loca!" - gritó Harry

_ Este es de los nuestros... definitivamente es un merodeador _ pensó James.

- "Lo mismo pienso yo" – dijo Sirius resignado.

- " Vamos, Harry, te lo mereces después de lo que le hiciste a Snape..." – dijo la voz de Hermione.

- "No digas tonterías, se ha pasado y lo sabes Hermione" – contestó Ron.

- "¿Y vosotros quienes sois si se puede saber?" – preguntó Peter.

Al parecer Ron y Hermione habían viajado junto con Harry al pasado, y no se habían dado cuenta de dónde estaban.

- " ehh.." – dijo Hermione insegura ante las cuatro miradas que tenía clavadas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué pasará? aquí termina el tercer capítulo... jejeje

El cuarto se llama "LA VERDAD.... A MEDIAS". A ver cómo se las apañan estos tres con los merodeadores... a ver que hacen con el castigo.... todo este y el comienzo de las parejas en el próximo chap.

Gracias por leerme. Finn Fisshu


	4. La verdad a medias

**Hola! Ya tamos de nuevo, con el cuarto, como ya sabéis, por mucho que me gustaría nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío... Y como empieza a ser costumbre, aquí respondo a los reviews!!:**

**Leilawood:** Gracias, eso intento!.

**Trixi-Black**: siento decirte que he empezado ya el curso, con lo cual tardaré..

**Nelly Esp:** Gracias!!! Por cierto, ¿ Tu das clases de adivinación o nos parecemos tanto que incluso las ideas coinciden a veces? En algunas cosas no vas muy desencaminada...

**Revitaa-199:** sobre lo del giratiempo, por ahora no puedo aclararte mucho. En cuanto a lo de merodeador no es solo por lo de McGonagall, también por la broma a Snape, por la manera en que consiguió "escabullirse"...etc.

**Sara Fénix Black:** la verdad es que quiero dar una imagen distinta de Peter... no siempre fue malo, ¿verdad?. Por cierto, muchas gracias por lo otro!!!

Y ya, por fin, el capítulo, por cierto, **tardaré más ahora que empecé el curso**:

****

_**El giratiempo:**_

_****_

_**¿ Son buenas las mentiras? ¿ aunque sean piadosas?**_

LA VERDAD.... A MEDIAS 

- "¿Y vosotros quienes sois si se puede saber?" – preguntó Peter.

Al parecer Ron y Hermione habían viajado junto con Harry al pasado, y no se habían dado cuenta de dónde estaban.

- " ehh.." – dijo Hermione insegura ante las cuatro miradas que tenía clavadas.

- "Su nombre es Hermione Granger" – dijo Harry recordando que sus padres eran muggles.

- "Y yo soy Ron Weas..."- añadió Ron pero fue cortado rápidamente por Hermione.

- "Ron Granger, es mi hermano mellizo" – dijo deseando que no se hubieran dado cuenta de nada, ya que los futuros padres de Ron solo eran dos años mayores que los merodeadores, con lo cual debían conocerlos aunque ya no estuviesen en Hogwarts.

Harry se alegró de la rapidez de Hermione

- "¿ no estabas diciendo algo de Weas?" - preguntó Peter con suspicacia.

- "No digas tonterías, Peter, está claro que son hermanos... mírales como discuten"– dijo Sirius

- "Pero sin embargo no os pareceis en nada...." – comentó Remus

- "Yo salí a nuestro padre, y Herms a nuestra madre" – contestó Ron rápidamente y alegrándose de que no fuesen tan despiertos a los detalles. – "De hecho, si no fuera porque nos apellidamos igual, cualquiera pensaría que somos amigos: no nos parecemos en nada..."

- "Bueno chicos, lamento interrumpiros pero nos llevamos a Harry para que nos ayude con el castigo, porque como lleguemos tarde nos ponen otro mes..."- dijo James cogiendo a Harry y yéndose seguido al momento por el resto de los merodeadores.

- "Luego nos vemos, iré a los jardines" – gritó Harry a Ron y Hermione.

En cuanto se alejó el ruido de los pasos, Ron suspiró.

- "Por los pelos.... menos mal que nos has puesto como hermanos..."

- "Deberemos ser más cuidadosos, Ron, porque nos podrían descubrir y eso no nos conviene, en especial a Harry"

- "Que le sea leve...¡ limpiar los baños...! yo solo tuve que hacer los de la enfermería y fue HORRIBLE"

Hermione prefirió no contestar y ambos se fueron a los jardines a esperar a Harry.

........

A la vez, en la enfermería, Harry, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter tenían que empezar a trabajar. Justo cuando iban a empezar, Harry dijo:

- "¿ De verdad pensáis limpiar los baños por algo que no habéis hecho? Iros y ya lo haré yo, no creo que pase nada" -

- "Aunque es tentador nos quedamos contigo por dos cosas, la primera: no vamos a dejarte aquí abandonado toda la tarde, y la segunda: supuestamente nos tenemos que presentar aquí los cuatro porque cada rato vendrá un profesor a asegurarse de que cumplimos el castigo" – contestó Remus.

- "¿ Y quién dice que os van a pillar? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa malévola que a los otros les recordó a cuando Sirius o James iban a hacer algo a Snape.

- "¿ Acaso sugieres que hay algún modo de escaquearse? "– dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo reconociendo esa expresión y sonriendo por primera vez en lo que iba del día.

Harry solo acentuó su sonrisa y dijo:

- "¿ Queréis pasaros las próximas tardes libres entonces?"

- "¡ Claro que si!" – gritaron los otros cuarto.

- "Tomaros esto" – dijo simplemente Harry dándoles unas pastillas violetas.

- "No es por ofender, Harry, pero...¿ Qué harán estas pastillas?" – preguntó Remus desconfiado.

- "Si queréis averiguarlo, tomarla, además, saben a moras..."

Uno por uno fueron tragando las pastillas, era cierto: sabían a moras.

- "Bien, ahora debéis pensar en lo que tenéis que hacer durante las próximas horas, es decir, limpiar los baños y solo dejarlo para ir al dormitorio cuando un profesor lo diga." – añadió Harry sonriendo ante las caras de concentración de los otros cuatro.

De repente, hubo una pequeña brisa y los merodeadores vieron (para su asombro) a unas réplicas exactamente iguales a ellos. Si sus bocas hubieran podido, habrían llegado al suelo.

- "No me mires con esa cara de pavo.. ya se que soy guapo." – dijo el Sirius-copia al auténtico

- "Definitivamente calcados" – dijeron los otros mientras Sirius se sonrojaba...

-"Bueno, chicos, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, ¿ no? "– preguntó Harry a las copias.

-"Una duda, ¿ puedo hechizar a Snape si pasa por aquí?" – preguntaron las copias de Sirius y James con cara ilusionada

- "No estaría mal, pero por esta vez no" – contestó Harry sonriendo. Definitivamente, los gemelos Weasley eran unos genios: Nadie se daría cuenta del cambio gracias a esas milagrosas pastillas que habían inventado.

- "Oye, Harry, ¿ Y tu copia? "– preguntó Remus dándose cuenta de que él no estaba.

- "Bueno, yo si debo cumplir el castigo, ¿ no? A fin de cuentas fui yo quien hizo todo..."

- "Ya, pero no fue queriendo... vamos, iremos a Hogsmeade y así lo ves" – Le animó James.

- "Bueno" – dijo Harry con una cara de sufrimiento fingido – "haré el esfuerzo y os acompañare..."

Sus acompañantes sonrieron muy complacidos.

- "¡Ese es nuestro Harry!" – dijo Sirius alegremente cuando vio aparecer una copia de Harry al lado del verdadero.

- "Bueno, Harry, te tenemos que dar una importante noticia, así que síguenos" – añadió James

........

Ron y Hermione estaba en los jardines, bajo la sombra de un sauce cercano al lago. Cada uno estaba en su mundo, estaban en silencio, aunque no era incómodo.

- "¿ Crees que Harry estará muy aburrido?" – preguntó Hermione de repente pensando que en verdad si era cierto que McGonagall se había pasado.

- "¿ Y esa preocupación por Harry?" – preguntó Ron con una sonrisa traviesa – "La verdad es que dudo que esté aburrido, sino piensa con quien está en estos momentos..."

Hermione estaba algo colorada, pero esta vez Ron prefirió no atormentarla y lo dejó pasar. _por el momento... _. Se le dibujó de nuevo esa sonrisa. Hermione prefirió no preguntarle en qué pensaba

- "Solo espero que no meta la pata y se vaya de la lengua" – añadió Hermione

- "quizás sería mejor que fuésemos a "nuestro" rincón, ahí nadie nos verá y Harry sabrá dónde estamos" - dijo Ron de repente e incorporándose.

Hermione asintió y los dos fueron a una zona cercana al bosque, que no se veía a simple vista, con dos árboles y al lado de la orilla del lago.

Estaban a punto de sentarse de nuevo cuando oyeron unas voces.

- "¿ Y dices que había un chico que se parecía mucho a Potter?" – preguntó una voz ansiosa.

- "Si, y después los otros dos dijeron algo de que tenían que ser cuidadosos..." – contestó una voz fría.

Las voces se perdieron por el bosque

- "Hermione...." – dijo Ron mirando a su amiga preocupado – "Hay que hacer algo."

- "¡Ya se!" – dijo Hermione de repente y salió corriendo.

Ron la miró desconcertado y fue a alcanzarla.

.........

- "Así que, después de ver todas la bromas hechas, desde la de Snape, hasta conseguir que nos escaqueemos del castigo, hemos decidido nombrarte uno de los nuestros, ¡ eres el quinto merodeador! Y por lo tanto tienes derecho a saberlo todo ( como ya te hemos explicado)" – James junto con Sirius acababa de terminar un discurso a Harry, en el cual le habían aceptado como merodeador y le habían contado todos los secretos del castillo ( que por supuesto él ya sabía gracias al mapa)

- "Y ahora, ¡un brindis por nuestro nuevo fichaje!... Por cierto, quizás deberíamos volver ya.." – dijo Remus mientras bebía una cerveza de mantequilla.

- "Si, mejor no tentar a la suerte.... además, ya deben haber acabado. Una vez que veais a vuestras copias, decir finite incantatem, y solo si escuchan vuestra voz desaparecerán." – explicó Harry.

- "¡Perfecto!, Harry, nos tienes que decir cómo haces esas cosas..." – dijo James emocionado.

Quien si estaba emocionado era Harry, estaba en una nube: ¡ Los merodeadores le habían aceptado como el quinto miembro de grupo!, había sido capaz de sorprender a James, su padre... Era como un sueño demasiado bonito, no quería despertar.

Por fin llegaron a Hogwarts, donde encontraron a sus copias que acababan de terminar el castigo. Harry se disculpó con los chicos y fue en busca de Ron y Hermione.

...............

-"¡Lily!" – la voz de James sonó por el pasillo.

- "¿ Qué ocurre, James?" – contestó Lily.

- "¿Ahora soy James?" – preguntó sorprendido.

- "Si... ¿ Tan mal estás de la cabeza que no te acuerdas de lo que hablamos esta tarde?" – Lily parecía empezar a molestarse.

- "¡Claro que me acuerdo!, era broma...." – dijo James deseando saber qué diablos había pasado (por no decir otra palabra)

- "Supongo que vienes para que te de una respuesta, ¿no? Está bien, mañana nos vemos. Ahora me tengo que ir." – Lily se marchó.

James estaba desesperado: ¡ Había quedado con Lily, y no sabía el por qué, mitad de su sueño se había cumplido ( quedar con Lily) y ahora estaba deseando encontrar a Harry para averiguar qué había pasado...

Salió corriendo en su búsqueda para enterarse.

.............

Justo cuando Harry estaba saliendo por la puerta principal, oyó sus voces desesperadas:

- "¡ Harry! ¡Menos mal que te encontramos! Hay problemas..."-

-"¿ Qué clase de problemas?" – preguntó Harry muy preocupado.

- "¿ Te suenan los apellidos Malfoy y Snape?" – preguntó Ron.

Harry palideció, sabía que ellos solo traían problemas. Pero antes de que pudiesen decirle más, vieron a Dumbledore, que se les acercó y les dijo:

- "Creo que deberían acompañarme a mi despacho... Hay algo que tengo que hablar con ustedes tres".

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron y siguieron al profesor a su despacho. Una vez ahí el profesor Dumbledore les dijo:

- "Bueno, parece que Harry no es nuestro único visitante.."

Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos. Parecía que al director no se le iba una ni en el pasado ni en el futuro...

- "¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?" – preguntó Ron sin importarle estar delante del profesor.

- "Digamos que son ustedes las únicas personas que parecen conocer a Harry. Por su pelo y gestos, quizás diría que usted es un Weasley, en cuanto a usted..."

- "Soy Hermione Granger" – contestó Hermione rápidamente.

- "Bueno, como le dije a Harry, no pienso dejaros el último año de Hogwarts sin estudios, pero resultaría muy sospechoso que tres personas llegasen de repente de Beauxbatons... Así que solo sus compañeros de cuarto sabrán que están en Hogwarts, os aseguro que serán discretos. En el tema de las clases, recibirán los libros y seré yo quien les explique algo en caso de no entenderlo. Los exámenes los haréis en mi presencia. "¿Alguna duda?"

Harry y Ron se miraron y dieron a entender que todo estaba claro, pero Hermione, sin embargo, preguntó:

- "¿ Qué excusa les daremos a nuestros compañeros para no ir a clases?" – preguntó Hermione

- "Decir que vuestro nivel es diferente al de Hogwarts y por lo tanto tendríais que estar yendo a clases de diferentes cursos. En cuanto al motivo del cambio de colegio, inventaros lo que queráis" – contestó Dumbledore. – "Si eso es todo, les ruego que me disculpen, debo atender algunas cosas".

El trío asintió y salieron del despacho.

- "No va a ser fácil.." – murmuró Hermione.

- "Supongo que si nosotros dormimos con los merodeadores, tu dormirás con Lily" – añadió Ron recordando lo que les contó Harry en la mansión.

- "Por cierto, ¿ qué era eso tan grave que ha ocurrido?" – preguntó Harry.

Las caras de Ron y Hermione se tensaron.

* * *

¿ Qué habrá ocurrido con Malfoy y Snape? ¿ Qué habrán hecho las copias de los merodeadores durante el castigo? ¿ Ha quedado James con Lily sin saberlo? ¿ Qué excusa darán a sus nuevos compañeros de Gryffindor?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: " INTERCAMBIO DE PAPELES".

Finn Fisshu.

PD: Lo siento pero no he puesto tanto de parejas como quería, me tenía que centrar más en esto...


	5. Intercambio de papeles

Hola! Ya tamos de nuevo, con el cuarto, como ya sabéis, por mucho que me gustaría nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío... Y como empieza a ser costumbre, aquí respondo a los reviews!!:

Trixi-Black: Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes, mi hermana, k tb lee Fan Fics me dijo algo por el estilo XD.

Nelly Esp: Bueno, esta vez.... no te diré si has acertado algo ( de lo último que has dicho) en cuanto a lo anterior, aquí se verá algo jejeje ;)

Revitaa-199: Aquí te enterarás... en cuanto a cómo hacen las pastillas, los gemelos Weasley se lo dijeron a Harry... pero él aun no me lo ha dicho, quizás mas adelante..;)

Sara Fénix Black: A mi también me gusta como se llevan... de lo otro aki t vas a enterar ;).

Kary Anabell Black: Muchas gracias, lo intentaré ;).

Leilawood: Gracias!!!! Aquí veras cosas de esas... te lo aseguro XD

PadmaPatinNaberrie: Hola! Me alegra que te guste mi Fic... tengo la intención de seguirlo ( me gusta acabar lo que empiezo) lo que pasa es que tardaré en actualizar.

Una cosa más, aunque las frases que os pongo puedan pareceros estúpidas, tienen mucho significado ( para mi y en el FF tb tienen mucha importancia ;) ) y sobre todo:

GRACIAS A QUIENES ME LEEIS Y/O ME MANDAN REVIEWS!! Así da gusto seguir!

Y ya, por fin, el capítulo, por cierto, tardaré más ahora que empecé el curso:

****

_**El giratiempo:**_

_**Olvida los malos recuerdos, pero nunca olvides quien eres. **_

_INTERCAMBIO DE PAPELES _

- "Por cierto, ¿ qué era eso tan grave que ha ocurrido?" – preguntó Harry.

Las caras de Ron y Hermione se tensaron. Justo cuando iban a comenzar, una voz sonó por el pasillo:

- "¡ Harry, ven corriendo, es urgente!" – Sirius gritaba a Harry

- "¿ Que...?" – Harry estaba sin habla.

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

- "Anda, ve, a fin de cuentas no era tan grave...." – dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

- "¡Gracias!" – contestó Harry y fue al encuentro de Sirius que lo arrastró literalmente a la sala común.

- "Genial, Herms, simplemente genial..." – dijo Ron irónico cuando vio marcharse a Harry – "¿ Cómo diablos vamos a solucionar esto?"

- "Bueno, no fue tan grave...." – intentó excusar Hermione. Ron la detuvo.

- "¡¡¿ TE HAS OLVIDADO O QUÉ? TE RECUERDO QUE MALFOY Y SNAPE SE DIERON CUENTA DE LO OCURRIDO, Y PARA COLMO, LES LANZAMOS UN OBLIVIATE QUE SALIÓ MAL!!!!"

- "Bueno, al menos no perdieron toda la memori...."

- "No, pero olvidaron todo acerca de sus relaciones con la gente: ¡ Ni siquiera se acuerdan de que son de Slytherin, y la contraseña ni te digo... NO SABEN QUIEN ES CADA PERSONA NI RECUERDAN NADA DE LO QUE HAN HABLADO CON ELLOS!

- "Bueno, digamos que tendremos que hacer que se acuerden... y mientras con evitar que se metan en problemas... Aunque, según tengo entendido, con un fuerte shock recuperarían la memoria perdida..."- Hermione hablaba mas bien para ella misma.

- "Bien, ¿ se te ocurre algún shock lo suficientemente fuerte? – preguntó Ron escéptico.

La cara de Hermione se iluminó de repente en una sonrisa maliciosa, demasiado para el gusto de Ron y que casi le daba miedo.

- "¿ Herms ?" – preguntó Ron con cautela

- "¿ Qué mejor shock que un broma..... muy fuerte?"

- "Está bien, ¿ Quién demonios eres y que has hecho con Hermione? "– preguntó Ron

- "Déjate de estupideces y ayuda, ¿ Quieres?" – respondió Hermione bruscamente yéndose. – " ¡Vamos!, te explicare el plan"

Ron la siguió dudoso.

............................

- "¡Harry!" – la voz de James Potter resonó por la habitación de séptimo curso, y casi llegó a la sala común.

-"¿ Qué ocurre?" – James tenía la cara desesperada, Remus se reía por lo bajo y Peter acababa de conjurar un paquete de palomitas para seguir lo que ocurriese como si estuviese en el cine y las comía junto con un Sirius expectante.

- ¡ He quedado con Lily Evanssss ! – exclamó James desesperado.

- ¿ Y cual es el problema? – preguntó Harry inocente.

- ¡ Que fue mi doble quien quedó y no se ni como, ni cuando, ni dónde, ni por qué es! – contestó James – Ahora que consigo quedar con ella no tengo ni idea de lo que ha ocurrido.... – añadió dramático

Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse le contestó:

- ¿ Eso era lo que había ocurrido tan grave? Vaya, me habíais asustado.... simplemente tenéis que decir : " Clone revelate" apuntándoos en la cabeza. Os recomiendo que os sentéis, porque los recuerdos vendrán de golpe y podéis marearos... Harry hizo la demostración, sin sentarse.

- ¿ Y por qué tu no te sientas? – preguntó Sirius.

- Digamos que ya estoy acostumbrado y no me mareo... – sonrió malicioso.

- Una duda ¿ Cuántas pastillas te quedan? – preguntó Remus.

- Las suficientes para no tener que hacer el castigo, te lo aseguro.

Una vez dicho todo esto, se dispusieron a averiguar qué había ocurrido con los clones.

...............

- ¿ Has entendido todo, Ron? – la voz de Hermione era una mezcla de nervios y emoción.

- ¡Alto y claro, general!

- Bien, pues en marcha... y voy a buscar lo necesario en la biblioteca, tu vigílalos mientras tanto.

Hermione salió rumbo a la biblioteca, esperaba encontrar los hechizo necesarios... y que Ron mantuviese controlados a Snape y Malfoy. Sonrió maliciosamente pensando en la que les tenían preparada a esos dos cuando oyó a alguien llamándola.

- Hermione Granger, ¿no? – la voz de Remus sonó por el pasillo.

- Si.... ¿ Remus Lupin? – contestó Hermione haciéndose la tonta, puesto que sabía perfectamente que era él.

- Mejor llámame Remus, Lupin suena muy frío, además, somos compañeros de clase.

- Vale. ¿ Qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿ Te digo la verdad? – ante el asentimiento de Hermione, Remus continuó – te he visto con la misma cara de demente que pone Sirius cuando planea una gorda y quería saber que planeas. – Hermione rió – Y por esa reacción tuya, me temo que no me he equivocado.... – agregó.

- No te equivocas, pero siento decirte que no te lo voy a contar – contestó Hermione.

- ¿ Por qué? – preguntó Remus bastante curioso.

- ¿ Tu crees que es razonable decirle a un prefecto lo que planea una "demente"?

- Teniendo en cuenta quienes son mis amigos.... – contestó Remus

- No te preocupes, ya te enterarás.... por cierto, ¿ se puede saber qué le pasaba a Sirius?

- Oh, pues..

Remus le contó todo lo ocurrido con la cita a ciegas ( omitiendo lo de los dobles, evidentemente) y riéndose se perdieron por la biblioteca.

.................

James no sabía si besar a Harry o ponerle en un altar: Al parecer, mientras supuestamente estaban limpiando los baños, Lily había aparecido por la enfermería con un esguince y James había aprovechado la oportunidad para hablar con ella...:

_- ¿ qué te ha pasado? – la voz de James era preocupada._

_- Nada que la señorita Pomfrey no pueda arreglar....- la contestación de Lily era ausente._

_- ¿ estás bien? No es por ser entrometido, pero pareces algo..._

_- ¿ estresada? ¿preocupada? ¿triste? ¿ausente? – terminó Lily por James – He tenido unos problemas, pero sobreviviré._

_- Si quieres hablar.... sabes que estoy aquí_

_Lily le miró incrédula, pero se dio cuenta de que James hablaba en serio. Para despistarla un poco, James añadió._

_- Mira, mañana hay una salida a Hogsmeade, así que para que te despejes un poco te vienes conmigo, prometo no lanzar maleficios a nadie y llevarte a algún sitio divertido. ¿ Qué te parece?_

_Lily dudó, pero finalmente contestó._

_- Me lo pensaré, ¿vale? Ya te contesto luego... además deberías irte, la señorita Pomfrey debe estar a punto de llegar... y una cosa – añadió Lily cuando James se iba – muchas gracias, James._

_James sonrió y volvió a los baños, donde ciertos "personajes" esperaban que James les contara lo ocurrido._

- ¡ Es genial! – exclamó Harry. James tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

- Bueno, Harry, también quería comentarte otra cosa....- la voz de James se puso seria - Me he dado cuenta de que nos parecemos muchísimo, de hecho, somos dos copias, a excepción de los ojos así que he pensado....

Harry se puso nervioso, sabía que su padre se había dado cuenta de quien era.

- ¡ Que intercambiemos los papeles para las bromas! Es decir, nadie sabe que tu y los hermanos Granger estáis aquí, y podemos aprovecharnos de eso y nuestro parecido para gastar bromas a Snape y Malfoy sin que puedan demostrar que somos nosotros. – James estaba sonriendo de forma maquiavélica.

Harry, por su parte, pensó que iba a vivir 10 años menos. Simulando tranquilidad dijo:

- A ver si te he entendido: ¿ Te refieres a que uno de nosotros haga la broma mientras el otro está rodeado de gente para que no nos puedan inculpar?

- ¡Exacto! – exclamó James contento.

- ¡ Dalo por hecho! – respondió Harry, estaba dispuesto a darle a Snape verdaderos motivos para odiarle.

- Bien, he pensado.....

..................

Remus estaba sorprendido con Hermione: Se había dado cuenta de que no solo era muy inteligente, también divertida, alegre, guapa.... y para su propio horror, de que se sentía extraño delante suya. No quería enamorarse de ella, pero estaba muy confundido respecto a lo que podía sentir. ¡Pero eso era una tontería! ¿Apenas la conocía y estaba así? Ridículo, sin embargo.... Sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejarse....

- ¡ Vamos en busca de Ron! Tengo unas cosas que decirle... – dijo Hermione sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- Vale.... ¿ qué es eso que llevas en el bolsillo? – preguntó Remus viendo una capsulita.

- ahhh... si me acompañas lo averiguas..- contesto Hermione sonriendo.

En ese momento, Ron entró en la biblioteca e hizo un gesto a Remus y Hermione para que fuesen a fuera.

- ¿ Qué ocurre, Ron? Precisamente te iba a buscar.... – preguntó Hermione intrigada.

- ¡ Herms! Parece que James y Harry se han compinchado.... – contestó Ron.

- ¿ Qué dices...? no entiendo...

- ¡Venir al Gran Comedor!

Los tres salieron corriendo en esa dirección, y se quedaron pasmados antes de echarse a reír en cuanto vieron a Bellatrix Black ( en unos años Lestrange) en el centro del Gran comedor, roja como un tomate y con la túnica verde fosforito.

- ¡ Ha sido Potter! ¡Le he visto! – gritaba histérica a los profesores.

- Es imposible que haya sido Potter porque ha estado en el salón todo el tiempo. – contestó la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡ Seguro que se lo ha hecho ella misma para culparme! – exclamó James simulando estar ofendido.

- Cierto, nosotros ya ni nos molestamos en hacerles bromas a los Slytherin...- añadió Sirius actuando magistralmente

- Ya, claro, si no han sido Harry y él yo soy caperucita roja – murmuró Hermione para que solo Remus y Ron le escuchasen.

Empezaron a reír de nuevo, y Hermione añadió con una sonrisa muy maliciosa:

- Y ahora llega el momento de mi "regalito"- sin más, le tiró a Bellatrix la cápsula...

Una peste horrorosa inundó el Gran comedor, que tuvo que ser desalojado. Nadie vio a Hermione lanzarlo, así que no pudieron castigarles. Una vez fuera, merodeadores, Ron y Hermione ( a Harry se le incluye como merodeador) estallaron de nuevo en carcajadas. Cuando por fin se tranquilizaron, Ron dijo en tono dramático:

- Hermione, ¿ qué te han hecho? ¿ dónde está mi responsable y estudiosa hermana?

- Pues esto es solo el principio...- contestó Hermione,. Todos se miraron asustados.

- Por cierto, James y Sirius, deberían daros un oscar a la mejor actuación – comentó Remus.

- Pero si nosotros no fuimos...- contestaron con veces angelicales que nadie se tragaba.

- En parte es cierto, ya que yo he sido "obligado" a hacer los hechizos.... – añadió Harry haciendo el papel del pobre inocente obligado, que tampoco creyó nadie.

-¡ oye! Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien decidió TODO – respondió James.

- Cierto, ¿ Qué te ha hecho mi prima para que le hagas eso? No es que me importe pero...

Ron y Hermione sabían perfectamente por qué Harry había elegido a Bellatrix: ella era la asesina de Sirius.

- Me cayó mal cuando la vi – contestó Harry.

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a la sala común...- dijo Ron para cambiar de tema.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y una vez los merodeadores subieron, Harry, Ron y Herms se pusieron a hablar

- Oye, ¿ no creéis que os estáis pasando un poco? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

- ¿ Qué dices, Harry? Todo está bien... y tenemos derecho a divertirnos. – contestó Ron

- No me refiero a eso, digo que no parecéis vosotros.... pero olvidarlo....

- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir...- dijo Ron. Se fue.

Hermione miraba a Harry fijamente.

- ¿ De verdad crees que está mal todo esto? – preguntó.

- No digo que esté mal... pero deberíamos ser más cuidadosos... y por cierto ¡ felicitaciones por la idea de la bomba fétida!

- Sin problemas

- Oye, Hermione, quería decirte una cosa...- dijo Harry poniéndose nervioso. Había decidido decirle a Hermione lo que sentía.

- Dime

Sin embargo, Hermione no se llegó a enterarse de lo que Harry iba a decirle, porque en ese momento, Sirius bajó a la sala y arrastró ( literalmente) a Harry hacia arriba diciéndole que había reunión de los merodeadores.

Al día siguiente, James estaba muy nervioso por la cita con Lily. La estaba esperando en la sala común y llevaba una rosa para darle.

Lily bajó.

¡Tachan! Por fin he acabado el capítulo... me ha costado trabajo ( entre el tiempo que tenía y ciertos asuntillos...) pero por fin, puedo presentároslo. Antes de decir sobre el próximo capítulo, me voy a poner sentimental:

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL FAN FIC, no sabéis la ilusión que me hace que os guste y lo sigáis. Significa mucho para mi y os lo agradeceré eternamente. Os comento que el Fin tendrá aproximadamente 20 capítulos, puede que más o puede que menos.... Me estoy planteando hacer un One-shot sobre James y Lily... ya veré, también se me han ocurrido muchas historias nuevas que para mi desgracia no entran en el Giratiempo ( partirían toda su estructura).... Pero serán publicadas, ¡ lo prometo!

Del próximo capítulo, Se titula Colagusano:

Se sabrá más sobre Peter, Harry se va a vengar de él como pueda ( pobre de él), la cita de James y Lily saldrá al completo.... ¡ y se sabrá que es lo que van a hacer Ron y Hermione con Malfoy y Snape! ( entre otras cosas)

Bueno, eso es todo, un saludo

Finn Fisshu


	6. Colagusano

Wenas! Ya toy a la carga de nuevo.... como ya sabéis, nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío...

Respuesta a los Reviews:

**Ginebra**: Jajajaja.... pues para horror de mas de uno, Hermione no ha sido abducida... por fin se ha soltado!!!! En cuanto a lo de Harry y Remus... no te voy a decir nada, no quiero reventártelo

**Bella-blackvad:** Me alegra saber que te gusta!!... Sobre el giratiempo se sabrá mas adelante

**Aloromora:** Jajaja, siento decirte que Bellatrix no va a ser en este fic el objetivo principal de burlas, más bromas habrán.... y tb mas sobre parejas!!

**Revitaa locatis-Potter**: La verdad es k si me ha costado... la falta de tiempo es horrible :P ... por lo demás, no te digo nada xk sería reventarte parte del capítulo ;).

**Sara Fénix Black:** no tenía pensado en un principio incluir a Bellatrix... pero ella si que se merece lo k le pase!

**Kary Anabell Black:** GRACIAS!!! Aquí lo verás todo..

**Leilawood:** Jajajaja bueno, no te preocupes, te aseguro que va a ser una cita entretenida, aunque siento decirte que no habrá en esta demasiada comedia....

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Vengarse, se vengan..... Siento k el capítulo fuese corto, pero puedo decir que ya he terminado de "plantear" lo más importante de la historia!!

**Nelly Esp:** En este capitulo vas a ver venganza contra Peter... Por lo demás, solo te digo que ya verás ;)

Y EN GENERAL: UN SALUDO A QUIENES ME LEEN!!

No os hago sufrir más, aquí va el capítulo:

_**El giratiempo:**_

_**El mal es un bien cansado de esperar, de dar sin recibir, de no ser escuchado... Somos nosotros mismos quienes lo creamos, y está en nuestra mano cambiarlo. **_

COLAGUSANO 

Al día siguiente, James estaba muy nervioso por la cita con Lily. La estaba esperando en la sala común y llevaba una rosa para darle.

Lily bajó. Llevaba ropa muggle, ( muy sencilla, aunque a James le parecía que iba perfecta, claro) y parecía ¿ nerviosa?.

- Hola

- ho.. hola – dijo James inseguro, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que hacer. Lily vio la rosa.

- ¿ es para mí? – preguntó intentando romper el hielo.

- ¿ Qué....? – James se miró a las manos.... ¡ se le había olvidado hasta la rosa!. Rojo como un tomate se la dio...- si, es para ti... ¿ vamos? – contestó agachando la cabeza maldiciéndose: Se suponía que le iba a dar la rosa y decirle algo bonito... levaba toda la noche planeándolo y cuando había llegado el momento....¡ se le olvida! Increíble pero cierto...

Salieron de la sala común y cinco pares de ojos observaban todo.

- Buff, ya pensé que se iba a quedar paralizado sin hacer nada...

- Te preocupas mucho por que se junten, Harry, ¿ Qué interés tienes tú?

Harry se sintió tentado en decirle: Pues resulta que ellos van a ser mis padres y además, por tu culpa y tu traición no los podré conocer.... se limitó a mirarle mal y decirle.

- ¿Qué pasa, Peter? ¿ Acaso no puedo preocuparme por un amigo?

- Yo no digo eso....

Sirius, que veía venir una nueva discusión, decidió cortar por lo sano, junto con Ron.

- Bueno, ¿ les seguimos entonces? – preguntó Sirius. No entendía qué tenían en contra de Peter Harry y Ron, y la verdad es que no le importaba en ese momento.

- ¿¡ Pero tu estás loco!? – preguntó Harry con la cara horrorizada.

- La verdad, me gustaría llegar a los 20 años... y si James nos descubre, ten por seguro que no llegaremos ninguno – añadió Remus apoyando a Harry.

- ¿ Y qué es de la vida sin riesgos? – preguntó Ron, para sorpresa de Harry.

- ¿ Veis? Por fin alguien que me entiende – contestó Sirius chocando las palmas con Ron. – somos dos contra dos...¡ Peter, desempata!.

En ese momento, si hubiese podido, Peter habría despellejado a Sirius... odiaba que le pusieran a el para esas cosas. Y aún así tenía curiosidad por saber como se las apañaría James.... Una mirada fulminante de cierto chico de ojos verdes hizo que se decidiera.

- Mejor que no... – dijo temeroso.

Sirius y Ron se veían decepcionados, pero no les quedaba mas remedio que aguantarse. Ron parecía no querer desistir, pero una simple mirada de Harry bastó para que se le quitasen las ganas.

- Bien, chicos, si nos disculpáis, Ron y yo tenemos algo que hacer... ya nos veremos – dijo Harry llevándose a rastras a Ron.

Sirius y Peter fueron a jugar un Snap explosivo, y Remus fue en busca de Hermione.

James estaba muy contento: Hablar con Lily era muy fácil, aunque a ella no le parecían bien las bromas pesadas a queji... Snape ( se había obligado a llamarle por el apellido, para no molestarla), estaba claro que tenía mente de bromista. Si a eso le añadías que le encantaba el Quidditch, la combinación era perfecta para salir del apuro si no sabía que decir.

Habían pasado la mañana hablando sobre cosas irrelevantes, y poco a poco, parecía estar ganándose la confianza de ella. Finalmente le dijo:

- Bueno, ¿ me contarás que te ocurría?

La mirada de Lily cambió repentinamente, se puso muy seria.

- Si no quieres... no hace falta, no te preocupes.

- No.. quizás es mejor decirlo a alguien, a fin de cuentas no es bueno guardarse las cosas, además, has sido muy amable conmigo.... llevo un tiempo estando así porque... bueno, este... este verano tuve un accidente de coche. Es un medio de transporte muggle... Íbamos mis padres y yo... y aunque mi padre y yo salimos ileso, mi madre cayó en coma... Petunia no dejó de culparme por eso...

- ¿ Petunia? – preguntó James sin comprender.

- Es mi hermana mayor, y nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Cuando era pequeña, Petunia se daba cuenta de que hacía magia sin querer, me tenía manía por eso y por "robarle" a sus padres.... A los 10 años, por fin empezamos a llevarnos bien.... pero la carta de Hogwarts lo echó todo a perder. No me arrepiento de haber elegido ser una bruja, pero fue demasiado para ella, volvió sus antiguos rencores, y no ayudó a mejorarlo lo orgullosos que estaban mis padres.... Siempre me ha culpado de lo malo que ocurre en la casa, y esta vez no fue una excepción. Aunque mi madre despertó a los pocos días, ahora parece que Petunia no es la única que no me acepta...- su voz se hacía cada vez más floja – Mis padres están muy recelosos conmigo, en especial mi madre.

- ¡ ¿ Qué?! Pero si no fue tu culpa – James estaba muy enfadado...¡ eran sus padres! No podían ser así con ella.

- Así es la vida... a veces pienso que no debería pertenecer a esa casa... supongo que es por eso que últimamente estoy así.

- Pero eres muy fuerte, saldrás adelante y tus padres se darán cuenta – dijo James con convencimiento.

- ¿ Por qué estás tan seguro de que soy fuerte? – preguntó Lily.

- Hasta el momento no has sacado ni una lágrima y me lo has contado.... Cualquiera en tu lugar estaría mucho peor que tú – contestó.

- ¿ Y quién te dice que no he llorado? – preguntó Lily con una sonrisa triste.

James decidió que era el momento de cambiar de tema, no le gustaba ver así a Lily así que dijo:

- Oye, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, tu eres tan bromista como los chicos y yo... y esta noche es Halloween.... ¿ qué te parece si les damos una sorpresita a los Slytherin? – preguntó con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

- Ya pensaba que estabas comportándote demasiado bien... ¿ Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? – preguntó Lily en tono dramático fingido.

- hey! No te pases.... porque me acuerdo de cierta broma de Halloween del año pasado en la que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver.... ¡ y aún así nos culparon!

- ¿ Y qué te hace pensar que fui yo? - Preguntó Lily con cara de angelito. James la miró de manera sospechosa – además, reconoce que a Bellatrix le iba muy bien el disfraz....

- ¿ Un disfraz de troll? De maravilla, pero no entiendo que te hizo para que la humillases así.

- No me gusta que intenten manipularme.

Por el tono de Lily, James supo que no iba a sacar nada más de ella.

- Mira, vamos a las Tres Escobas y planeamos algo... ¿ te parece?

- Entremos, pero no te garantizo nada...

- ¿ Qué ocurre, Harry? – Preguntó Ron al verse arrastrado (literalmente) por su amigo hacia... - ¿ el salón de los menesteres? – preguntó extrañado.

Harry le miró de manera maquiavélica, lo cual solo sirvió para que Ron, además de extrañado, empezase a asustarse.

- ¡ Llegó la hora de la venganza contra Peter!......- ante la mirada de Ron tuvo que rectificar – es decir, de la nueva venganza...

Entraron en el salón de los menesteres, que en ese momento se encontraba lleno de cosas que harían realidad los mayores deseos de los gemelos Weasley y por supuesto de los merodeadores.... Abarrotada de todo tipo de bombas fétidas, libros de maleficios sencillos con consecuencias "catastróficas" y un montón de cosas más ( la falta de inspiración....UU)

- Harry, que conste que le odio casi tanto como tú.... pero ¿no crees que ya le hemos hecho bastante?

- Vamos, Ron.... Hacerle el vacío es lo mínimo que nosotros podíamos.... ¡ Vale! También lanzarle bombas fétidas y hacer que le culpasen de las travesuras que hacemos... pero no me parece suficiente, ya que por su culpa morirán mis padres...- dijo Harry con rabia contenida.

Lo cierto era que desde que habían llegado no le habían dejado vivir tranquilo, a base de encerronas, bromas de mal gusto y culpándole de lo que ellos hacían. Ron empezaba a perderle la gracia, comprendía que Harry quería desahogarse, pero Peter todavía era inocente, le estaba haciendo pagar lo que su futuro yo había hecho.

- Bueno, está bien.... en serio, los merodeadores son una mala influencia para ti... das miedo... ¿ qué ronda esta vez por tu linda cabeza? – preguntó, a fin de cuentas, Ron no podía evitar sentir repulsa hacia la que fue su rata.

- Pues verás....

Harry le contó lo que tenía planeado, no era nada del otro mundo, pero bueno, ya se les ocurrirían cosas mejores, además, se trataba de ridiculizarle...

Al cabo de dos horas, todos los que estaban en los jardines se reían de un muy colorado Peter, que de repente se vio vestido de muñeca:

Llevaba un vestido muy corto rosa fucsia, su pelo rubio, corto y fino se vio convertido en uno rojo con tirabuzones exagerados amarrados en unas cintas rosas con un horroroso lazo... Las piernas estaban sin depilar, llevaba unos zapatitos negros de tacón con los calcetines hasta las rodillas..... y la cara estaba maquillada de manera exagerada, como cuando una chica está aprendiendo y le queda todo a partes desiguales....

- Jajajajajajaja.... es....jajajajajajaja....buenísimo Harry....jajajajaa

-jajajajaja ¿ has visto..... jajajaja .... la cara que tenía?....jajaja

Harry y Ron estaban por el suelo revolcándose de la risa, Peter había salido corriendo, tropezando varias veces con los tacones, y en cuanto pasó la puerta principal, el efecto del hechizo se quitó.

Peter estaba harto, desesperado. ¿ Qué le había hecho a Harry y Ron? Porque estaba seguro de que ellos habían sido los autores, nadie se atrevía a ir contra un merodeador.... salvo ellos. Y de todas maneras no quería escudarse en sus amigos siempre, ellos no iban a poder estar siempre defendiéndole.... Sus amigos.....

Tenía que reconocer que cuando se conocieron se llevaban los cuatro muy bien, él en un principio fue muy torpe, inseguro.... y por eso le catalogaron como a un tonto.... Creían que no se daba cuenta, pero lo cierto es que cuando espabiló en tercer año, ya no sirvió de nada. Agradecía que fuesen tan buenos amigos, pero empezaba a sentirse excluido, como si le tratasen como si fuese menos... Cuando les necesitaba siempre solían estar ahí, pero ya ni eso, estaban demasiado ocupados concentrados en ellos mismos como para hacerle caso, le empezaban a excluir de todo... la palabra que mejor le iba en ese momento era sin duda soledad, estaba totalmente solo, sin amigos, siempre que alguien le iba a hablar era para preguntarle por sus amigos, no por él....

Él también existía..... aunque nadie parecía darse cuenta.

Hacía un día que le había llegado una carta de un señor oscuro, que le ofrecía unirse a sus filas, le prometía comprensión, amigos y poder.... tenía dos días para contestarle, pero creía saber ya la respuesta. Se disponía a responder cuando una voz le distrajo.

- Hola, oye ¿ sabes....? – era Hermione, y Peter ya se imaginaba que le iba a preguntar por sus amigos, así que directamente le dijo:

- No se dónde están los demás, déjame en paz.

- ¿ Y quien te dice que iba a preguntar por ellos?

- ¿ Por quién sino?

- Por ti. Te veo cada día más distante, y se que te han enviado una carta con una oferta... ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo, Peter? – la voz de Hermione era seria.

- ¿ De qué hablas? Tu no sabes nada sobre mí, no me vengas con lecciones sobre la vida.

- ¿ Crees que soy tonta? Te sientes solo, porque piensas que tus amigos te han dado de lado, Ron y Harry están machacándote, cuando alguien te dice algo es para preguntarte por los merodeadores, te tratan como a un idiota.... ¿ De verdad crees que no se de lo que hablo?

Peter se quedó sin palabras, jamás habría imaginado que Hermione se daría cuenta de todo, pero eso no le quitaba los motivos, ella misma había reconocido lo que le estaban haciendo.

- ¿ Sabes? Cuando yo entré en mi colegio siempre estaba sola, me encerré en mi misma por dos cosas: tenía una gran inseguridad con los estudios y además entraba en un mundo totalmente nuevo para mí, sola, sin saber que esperar de los demás ni que esperarían de mí... tenía miedo... por suerte, reaccione a tiempo y Harry y Ron me ayudaron.... La única diferencia que veo entre lo que me pasó a mí y lo que te pasa a ti es que todavía te sientes inseguro... Si tu empezases a ir con mayor seguridad y no dejándote pisotear, ya sea al hablar como con los tratos, nadie volvería a meterse contigo... Es cuestión de sacar un poco de valor y fuerza de voluntad, y tu tienes las dos cosas.... Piénsalo antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás para siempre, y si necesitas alguien con quien desahogarte, gritar o simplemente hablar que sepas que estoy aquí para apoyarte.

Hermione se giró para salir e la sala común, Peter estaba impresionado por lo que le había dicho, y lo que más le había golpeado había sido que... ¡ tenía razón! Antes de que Hermione saliese, le dijo:

- Hermione – ella le miró, y él aprovechó eso para hacer algo que jamás hubiera creído: rompió la carta y la lanzó al fuego – gracias por abrirme los ojos.

Hermione sonrió y salió. En la entrada estaban Harry y Ron, y por sus caras se veía que habían oído todo, antes de que Hermione les dijese nada, ambos entraron y se acercaron a Peter.

- Lo siento mucho, Peter....¿ Podríamos empezar una amistad desde 0? – preguntó Harry

- Comparto la opinión de Harry – añadió Ron.

- Está bien: Soy Peter Pettigrew – contestó dándoles la mano.

Hermione observó todo esto. Por fin Harry y Ron habían comprendido, ya le daba igual cambiar el futuro...

A partir de esa tarde, algo cambió en Peter para siempre.

Remus andaba por el castillo, buscando a Hermione, pero parecía que la chica se escondía de él, puesto que no la encontraba por ningún lado... Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, por el pasillo apareció.

- ¡ llevo todo el día buscándote!

- ¿ Qué ocurre? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Pues verás.... quería contarte una cosa....- Remus había decidido que según como reaccionase Hermione con su secreto, decidiría decirle lo que empezaba a sentir...- Yo.. soy un licántorpo.

- ¿ Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Hermione con naturalidad.

- ¿ Sabes qué es un licántropo? – preguntó Remus sorprendido por su falta de reacción

- Un hombre lobo. Y la verdad, si lo eres no te voy a discriminar porque seas algo que no elegistes.

Remus se alegró, Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo feliz que estaba por esto. No se aguantó y la abrazó.

- Gracias, Hermione....

- Vamos, no te pongas sentimental ahora...- contestó Hermione de broma mientras le respondía el abrazo. – Por cierto, ve al Gran Comedor, que os espera una gran sorpresa. – añadió cuando Remus la soltó – ve, ahora te alcanzo.

Remus, por la cara de Hermione, vio que se trataba de algo muy gordo... decidió decirle más tarde todo y fue al Gran Comedor. Por el camino se encontró con Sirius, que parecía frustrado.

- ¿ Qué te pasa?

- Esa niña.... pufff... no la soporto..... Encima de que le digo la verdad....

Sirius murmuraba cosas sin sentido aparente.

- Déjame adivinar: una chica te gust...

- ¡ Yo nunca me enamoro!

- Nadie dijo nada de enamorarse...- contestó Remus riéndose... había pillado a Sirius, que por su parte se puso peor que las túnicas de quidditch de Gryffindor. - ¿ Quién es la desafortu...- por la mirada que le lanzó Sirius, Remus rectificó - .....afortunada?

-Se llama Sarah Peterson, e insisto, no me gusta.

- Si, claro Sirius, lo que tu digas...- dijo Remus dándole la razón como a los locos.

- Bueno ¿ y qué si me gusta? – estalló Sirius, que al momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y quiso chocarse contra la pared.

Remus se reía por lo bajo.

- ¿ De qué casa es?

- Gryffindor

- ¿ Gryffindor? Espérate...no me estarás diciendo que te gusta la compañera de Lily, morena y con los ojos marrones....

- ¿ Algún problema? – preguntó Sirius con una mirada muy peligrosa.

- Ninguno....- Buena chica había elegido, tenía el carácter muy fuerte, no se callaba ninguna, no soportaba a Sirius.... aunque también tenía muchas virtudes: Era alegre, dispuesta a ayudar a quien le hiciese falta, leal, valiente... toda una Gryffindor, sin duda. – Vamos al Gran comedor, al parecer han preparado una buena trastada, y te aviso que no fue James...

- ¿ Una broma que no es nuestra? Eso suena interesante...

Juntos se encaminaron para el comedor.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien, James, gracias

- Fue un placer acompañar a tan bella dama a Hogsmeade.

- ¡ Deja de hacer el tonto! – dijo Lily sonriendo.

- ¡ Si señora! – exclamó James mientras le cedía el paso para entrar al castillo.

- ¡ Chicos! – exclamó Ron

- ¿ Qué pasa?

- Venir corriendo al Gran Comedor, va a pasar algo....- dijo Ron con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

- ¿ merodeadores? – preguntó Lily

- En esta ocasión no.

- ¡Entonces hay que verlo! – exclamaron Lily y James siguiendo a Ron.

Juntos entraron al Gran Comedor, que estaba a tope, se había corrido la voz de que iba a ocurrir algo.

Hermione esperaba a Ron escondida en una esquina. Se miraron, estaban muy nerviosos solo faltaban 5.... 4..... 3.... 2.... 1....

Se oyó una explosión en la mesa de Slytherin y las luces se apagaron de repente.... Empezó entonces a sonar una... ¿ música? Acompañada de dos voces estridentes:

_¿ Marica quien?_

_Marica tu_

_Marica yo_

_Marica ja ja_

La gente estaba en Shock: Se trataba de Lucius Malfoy. Iba vestido con unos HORROROSOS pantalones de pitillo rosas con flores verdes, una camisa a juego ( rosa), un millón de cadenas al cuello de plata con símbolos de la paz, el ying-yang...y tropecientos mil más, maquillado como cualquier putona que se precie, con unas gafas de sol verdes cantoso en forma de corazón. El pelo rubio lo llevaba más largo y con las puntas teñidas de verde y rosa. Lucius pareció despertar de uu sueño ( genial, ha sido un shock fuerte pensó Hermione mientras se revolcaba de la risa junto con el resto del colegio) y veía horrorizado lo que estaba haciendo sin poder evitarlo.

_¿ Marica quien?_

_Marica tu_

Marica yo

_Marica ja ja_

Esta vez quien cantó fue....Severus Snape ( algo evidente...). Si Lucius Malfoy iba ridículo, no tenía ni punto de comparación con el futuro profesor de pociones, que iba vestido con un tutú rosa, las piernas sin depilar, unos pedazo de tacones de aguja. También llevaba un montón de collares, y pulseritas de todos los colores. Su pelo estaba tan grasiento como siempre, pero con una diferencia: ¡Estaba rosa!. Su cara era exactamente la misma que la de Lucius. A partir de ese momento, los dos siguieron cantando a la vez.

_¿ Marica quien?_

_Marica tu_

_Marica yo_

_Marica ja ja_

_¿ Marica quien?_

_Marica tu_

_Marica yo_

_Marica ja ja_

_Valor, a la luz, si eres un gay tú._

_Piénsalo ( piénsalo), es tu vida y si dicen po que digan ( que digan lo que quieran)_

_Valor, valor, (mucho valor) _

_Que oscuro es un armario, sal de ahí (sal de ahí) y vente aquí, tu destino es ser feliz._

Los merodeadores estaban por los suelos, dando puñetazos y revolcándose de la risa. Ni a ellos se les habría ocurrido algo tan humillante para dos personas tan discriminadoras como ellos.

_Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay_

_Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay_

_Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay_

_Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay_

_¿qué importa si el niño sale gay? Tu has nacido gay_

_aunque cueste hay que gritarlo ¡ soy gayyyyyyyyy!_

Lily, aunque no lo quería reconocer, estaba también por los suuelos con la risa.... Ron, Hermione y Harry se abrazaban para no caerse, estaban casi llorando.

_Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay_

_Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay_

_Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay_

_Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay_

_¿ Marica quien?_

_Marica tu_

_Marica yo_

_Marica ja ja_

Empezó a caer purpurina de colorines encima de ellos, mientras que en el aire se proyectaban frases del tipo: ¡ Salir del armario como nosotros!

_¿ Marica quien?_

_Marica tu_

_Marica yo_

_Marica ja ja_

En el final de la canción se dispararon un montón de flashes de fotos...

Por fin, Malfoy y Snape pudieron controlar su cuerpo, aunque los disfraces no se les quitaron.... Salieron los dos corriendo a la sala común de Slytherin totalmente avergonzados. Esa broma se recordaría para siempre. Para rematar la faena, un montón de fotografías de la actuación aparecieron por las distintas mesas, para que todos se llevasen el recuerdo.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizaron todos, empezaron a tomar la cena de Halloween, lamentablemente ( según Dumbledore) no sabían quienes eran los autores, con lo cual nadie fue castigado. Intentando mejorar un poco el humor de los Slytherin, les dio 20 puntos... que solo consiguieron cabrear más aún a los de la casa, porque les parecía humillante.

- Bien, ¿ Quién ha sido el cerebro de esta broma? – preguntó Sirius una vez estuvieron en la sala común.

- El cerebro fue ella – dijo Ron señalando a Hermione – y entre los dos buscamos todos los hechizos necesarios.

- ¡Pues felicidades! Esa broma pasa a la historia...- exclamó James

- Oye, nos podríais ayudar con las nuestras...- añadió Sirius encantado.

- Supongo que un poco de humor no vendría mal – contestó Hermione divertida.

- Herms, recuérdame que nunca me convierta en tu enemigo – añadió Remus.

Hermione solo sonrió, y así, entre risas y bromas cada uno subió a dormir.

Peter se levantó por la madrugada, tenía hambre, así que decidió usar el mapa del merodeador para que nadie le descubriese. No tenía ganas de ser castigado.

Cuando lo miró se llevó una gran sorpresa.... tenía que haber un error.... pero el mapa nunca mentía y lo ponía bien claro:

Donde se suponía que dormía Harry Evans estaba Harry Potter, en el lugar de Ron Granger estaba Ron Weasley... parecía ser que la única persona que encajaba ahí era Hermione Granger.

- Aquí hay que dar varias explicaciones...- murmuró.

Y termina el capítulo!! El más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.... una cosa importante: NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE LOS GAYS Y LESBIANAS, pero me venía muy bien la canción para humillar a dos personas tan....¿ patéticas? ¿ racistas? ¿ discriminadoras?. En fin... no os podéis quejar, eh?

La canción es la versión de los morancos de Dragostea din tei, se llama marica tu ( originales, verdad?). Bajarla del e-mule, porque te partes de risa...

Del próximo chap:

El título lo dice todo: LA VERDAD. Peter va a descubrir unas cuantas cosas... por suerte no está a favor de Voldemort.... sin embargo....

Pues nada, que como el título dice bastante, no os digo nada más.

Saludos a quienes me leen!!

Finn


	7. La verdad

**Wenas! Ya toy a la carga de nuevo.... como ya sabéis, nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío...**

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Gatita10: Gracias, me alegra saber que te reiste... si yo viese a cualquiera de los tres con esas ropas, cogería un trauma... la historia todavía no llega a la mitad... pero te prometo que la terminaré.**

**Rory Granger: Bueno, parece que poco a poco me va saliendo mejor… repito, me alegro que os haga gracia... y tranquila, que seguiré.**

**Helen Black potter: Muchas gracias… quería limpiar un poco la imagen de Peter... ¡ y creo que lo he conseguido! Intentaré actualizar con rapidez.**

**Bella-blackvad: Me alegra en serio que te guste!! Gracias**

**Sandokan: Hola! Que bien que te guste !! Por lo menos tendrá el FF en total 16 capítulos, sobre de que va el capítulo y lo de Remus... aquí se aclara!!! Y si, lo cierto es que no aparece mucho... ¡ procuraré sacarlo más! ¡ a él y a todos!**

**Erica: Jajaja la verdad, no quería poner a Hermione como la estricta corta-puntos (cosa que suelen hacer...) Lamento decirte que las bromas van a quedar pospuestas.... yo me quedé traumatizada solo de imaginarme a Snape y Malfoy así....**

**Revitaa locatis-Potter: Hola! Lo siento mucho... la verdad es k m siento muy honrada d k me leas, xk yo leo el tuyo de en las rejas del tiempo...¡ y me encanta! Pues a mi me dan pena... son patétics y m caen fatal... y no creo k hagan ninguna broma.... ( a ver kien se atreve con Hermione de esos humos...). Lo de Peter lo tenía claro desde el principio.... pero te aseguro k es una caja de sorpresas... ;). Procuraré subir antes!!! BSS.**

**Y voila! ( ma dao x ponerlo en frances) el capítulo.**

_**El giratiempo:**_

_**Las mentiras son como las bombas: de apariencia poco peligrosa, y cuando son manipuladas o tocadas explotan... las consecuencias son imprevisibles.**_

**LA VERDAD**

Peter se levantó por la madrugada, tenía hambre, así que decidió usar el mapa del merodeador para que nadie le descubriese. No tenía ganas de ser castigado.

Cuando lo miró se llevó una gran sorpresa.... tenía que haber un error.... pero el mapa nunca mentía y lo ponía bien claro:

Donde se suponía que dormía Harry Evans estaba Harry Potter, en el lugar de Ron Granger estaba Ron Weasley... parecía ser que la única persona que encajaba ahí era Hermione Granger.

- Aquí hay que dar varias explicaciones...- murmuró.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, todo encajaba.... Empezó a recordar cosas que le parecieron sospechosas, como la primera vez que le vieron:

_- ¿ Dónde estoy?_

_- Definitivamente este tío está mal...estamos en Hogwarts, aula de encantamientos, ¿Dónde si no?_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-¿Quiénes sois? ._

_- Perdona, soy James Potter, y este que te ha despertado es Sirius Black._

_- ¡Hey!, ¡más respeto! – contestó el aludido._

_-¿ Tu quien eres?._

_- Yo soy Harry_

_- ¿ Y no tienes apellido?_

_- Mi apellido es... Evans._

¿ Por qué había dudado al decir su apellido? En su momento no le dio mucha importancia.... Pero no solo fue eso, Dumbledore pareció sorprendido cuando le acompañaron al despacho, de hecho intentó librarse de ellos por todo el camino. También cuando conocieron a Ron y Hermione:

_- " ¿Y vosotros quienes sois si se puede saber?" – preguntó Peter._

_- ehh.. – dijo Hermione insegura._

_- " Su nombre es Hermione Granger – dijo Harry. _

_- "Y yo soy Ron Weas..."- añadió Ron._

_- Ron Granger, es mi hermano mellizo – terminó Hermione_

_- ¿ no estabas diciendo algo de Weas? - preguntó Peter._

_- No digas tonterías, Peter, está claro que son Hermanos... mírales como discuten– dijo Sirius_

_- Pero sin embargo no os parecéis en nada.... – comentó Remus_

_- Yo salí a nuestro padre, y Herms a nuestra madre – contestó Ron rápidamente– De hecho, si no fuera porque nos apellidamos igual, cualquiera pensaría que somos amigos: no nos parecemos en nada..._

Amigos... seguramente eso eran en realidad, pero la prueba definitiva, sin embargo, la encontró en una conversación de ese mismo día:

_Hola, oye ¿ sabes....? – era Hermione _

_- No se dónde están los demás, déjame en paz. _

_- ¿ Y quien te dice que iba a preguntar por ellos? _

_- ¿ Por quién sino?_

_- Por ti. Te veo cada día más distante, y se que te han enviado una carta con una oferta... ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo, Peter? – la voz de Hermione era seria._

_- ¿ De qué hablas? Tu no sabes nada sobre mí, no me vengas con lecciones sobre la vida._

_- ¿ Crees que soy tonta? Te sientes solo, porque piensas que tus amigos te han dado de lado, Ron y Harry están machacándote, cuando alguien te dice algo es para preguntarte por los merodeadores, te tratan como a un idiota.... ¿ De verdad crees que no se de lo que hablo? _

_- ¿ Sabes? Cuando yo entré en mi colegio siempre estaba sola, me encerré en mi misma por dos cosas: tenía una gran inseguridad con los estudios y además entraba en un mundo totalmente nuevo para mí, sola, sin saber que esperar de los demás ni que esperarían de mí... tenía miedo... por suerte, reaccione a tiempo y Harry y Ron me ayudaron.... La única diferencia que veo entre lo que me pasó a mí y lo que te pasa a ti es que todavía te sientes inseguro... Si tu empezases a ir con mayor seguridad y no dejándote pisotear, ya sea al hablar como con los tratos, nadie volvería a meterse contigo... Es cuestión de sacar un poco de valor y fuerza de voluntad, y tu tienes las dos cosas.... Piénsalo antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás para siempre, y si necesitas alguien con quien desahogarte, gritar o simplemente hablar que sepas que estoy aquí para apoyarte._

Sin quererlo, lo había reconocido: Si de verdad Ron y Hermione eran hermanos, ¿ cómo es que había estado sola hasta conocerles? Era evidente la respuesta. Dudaba que fueran de Beauxbatons, siempre pensó que tenían acento inglés.... Pero no quería precipitarse ante las evidencias, cabía la posibilidad de que fuese verdad lo que dijeron ( eso no se lo cree nadie), quería asegurarse.

Decidió empezar a investigar al día siguiente, no iba a decírselo a los chicos hasta que no estuviese seguro de todo.

* * *

Era de conocimiento popular que Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida de Hogwarts...no más bien la más aburrida de la historia. Estaban a mediados de Noviembre, y aunque hiciese frío, la monotonía con la que el profesor Binns daba la clase provocaba un sueño increíble. Poco alumnos se molestaban en reprimir los bostezos.... el resto estaba literalmente pescando, meditando o como prefiráis decirlo.

Sirius se encontraba en el segundo grupo: estaba que se subía por las paredes, enfadado, alegre, triste.... era increíble que una persona tuviese tanto poder para cambiar su humor, ¡ y encima era una chica!. No es que fuese machista, pero no le entraba en la cabeza que consiguiese hacerle sentir tantas cosas a la vez. No le gustaba, o eso intentaba creer, pero cada vez estaba más claro que ocurría lo contrario... Y James se estaba tomando la revancha: Cuando Sirius se enteró de que estaba enamorado de cierta pelirroja estuvo dándole la paliza, de hecho hasta hacía unos días había seguido así.... pero ahora el sabía que Sarah le atraía, había empezado a reírse de él, exactamente como lo hizo el mismo con James....

La soporífera clase terminó por fin. Y entonces vio a Sarah...

- ¡Hola Petterson! – exclamó Sirius.

- ¿ Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? Llevas dos semanas encontrándote conmigo "casualmente" y me estoy hartando – Sarah era una chica muy simpática, pero en cuanto veía a Sirius perdía los nervios... ¡ La sacaba de quicio! Y además no le aguantaba.

Sirius saltó rápidamente.

- No es cierto, más bien parece que es al contrario...¿ te gusto acaso para que me sigas? – Al momento se dio cuenta de que la había cagado: Sarah le giró la cara con un tortazo y se fue enfadada diciendo:

- A mi no me tomes el pelo si quieres conservar tu cara intacta, Black.

Remus le miró con diversión y James estaba partiéndose de risa y dijo:

- Y he aquí, señoras y señores, como dejar al "Gran" Sirius Black por los suelos.

- ¡ oh, haz un favor al mundo y cállate! – gruñó Sirius – además, solo lo dices por molestarme como cuando yo lo hice contigo y Lily...

- ¿ Qué pasa conmigo? – preguntó Lily que acababa de salir del aula.

James se puso rojo y Remus y Sirius le miraron divertidos.

- No... nada, decían que has sido la única que no se ha dormido en Historia de la magia...

- En fin, James, creo que debes aprender a mentir mejor... ya me contareis cuando sea... porque está claro que no me lo vais a decir ahora... ¿ venís a comer u os quedáis ahí como unas estatuas? – preguntó Lily riéndose al ver la cara con la que se habían quedado los chicos.

- Va.... vamos- contestó James. ¡ Qué bien le conocía Lily...! era imposible que intentase engañarla: siempre se daba cuenta...

- ¿ no os parece extraño que ni Harry ni Ron ni Herms vengan a comer aquí? – preguntó Lily repentinamente

- Ahora que lo dices.... tampoco dan clases con nosotros, aunque son de nuestra edad....- contestó Remus pensándolo.

- Bueno, vienen de otro colegio... puede que tengan un nivel diferente al nuestro, ¿ no? – añadió Sirius.

- No creo... si te fijas, parece que somos los únicos que les conocemos, sino no habría podido hacer con Harry las bromas sin que nos culpasen...- dijo James.

Peter no quiso decir nada, a él también le extrañaba todo eso... no hacían mas que alimentar sus sospechas... Y él había comprobado que efectivamente no daban clases, si es que las daban, con el resto de los alumnos... había preguntado. Sin embargo no había comentado nada a los chicos, de hecho, había ocultado el mapa... Ellos eran muy impulsivos y no sabía como podían reaccionar.

Con estos remordimientos de conciencia, Peter entró al Gran Comedor con los demás.

* * *

Remus estaba pensando en Hermione.... ¿ realmente le gustaba? Era cierto que estaba muuy a gusta con ella... pero.... ¿eso era amor?

- ¿ te ocurre algo, Remus?

Precisamente ella fue a preguntarle...

- Estoy un poco liado, Herms, solo eso...

- Ya... ¿ y me vas a decir por qué o tendré que averiguarlo? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¿ Qué te hace pensar que lo averiguarías? – preguntó Remus divertido.

- mmmm..... ¿ que me lo cuentas todo desde que nos conocimos? A ver... por esa cara que pones... seguro que se trata de una chica – dijo con una mirada inocente. Por el gesto de Remus, supo que había dado en el clavo.

- Pues...no....- rectificó por la mirada que le dio Hermione - vale, me has pillado, es una chica.- Remus no se veía capaz de mentirle.

- ¿ Y quién es la afortunada que te trae de cabeza? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿ La verdad? – preguntó Remus. Hermione asintió – primero te digo que es lo que siento y después el nombre, así u me ayudas a aclararme, ¿ vale?.

- dispara – contestó Hermione.

- A ver... cuando estoy con ella me siento muy a gusto, como si pudiese confiarle cualquier cosa. No me gusta verla seria, quiero que esté contenta y me gusta que confié en mí...y que nadie se atreva a hacerle daño...es.. no se... como si..

- ¿ Como si quisieras protegerla? – preguntó Hermione. Remus asintió - Y cuando la ves.. ¿se te acelera el corazón o no sabes como actuar? – Remus lo pensó detenidamente, y por fin dijo.

- Ya lo tengo claro, Hermione, lo que me pasa es que te tengo como a una hermana pequeña – dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione pareció sorprendida.

- ¿ era por mi? Vaya, me siento muy halagada.... me alegra saberlo, yo también te tengo como a mi hermano – contestó Hermione sonriéndole

Así siguieron hablando un rato. Remus sintió que se le había quitado un peso de encima, no por que fuese malo enamorarse, sino porque algo le decía que no debía fijarse en ella... Y también estaba contento porque Hermione le considerase como a un hermano.

* * *

- Hey, Peter, ¿qué pasa?

Ese era el típico saludo de Harry desde hacía dos semanas. Parecía que desde Halloween las cosas habían cambiado a mejor: Se había ganado a tres amigos y volvía a ser parte del grupo. Sin embargo, seguía dudando sobre la fiabilidad de Harry y los demás. La sala común estaba vacía.

- Nada... oye, yo te he hablado mucho sobre mi familia...¿ Qué hay de la tuya? – preguntó más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Harry se puso serio de repente y dijo: - Soy hijo único, y sobre mis padres... ambos vinieron a Hogwarts, aquí se conocieron y más tarde se casaron.

- Vaya...- Peter estaba sin palabras, de repente, Harry le había recordado a James hasta tal punto que había creído que era con él con quien hablaba.... pero.... era imposible que Harry y James estuviesen relacionados... aunque el apellido Potter.... y ese gran parecido con James.... aunque quizás era más serio, como...no, no podía ser.... y esos ojos... pero era imposible...¿ o no? Decidió tantear un poco el terreno – me recuerdas muchas veces a James, es como si fueseis dos copias.

Harry sonrió, de hecho, su cara se había iluminado. Algo iba mal por ahí.

- Gracias, supongo – contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

Esta vez Peter no tuvo dudas: Harry y James eran familia, seguro, sino, no habría reaccionado así, y además ese gesto era idéntico al de James...

En ese momento entraron a la sala común Ron y Hermione, que se acercaron a los dos. Peter tomó una decisión.

- Oír, esperarme un momento aquí, quiero enseñaros una cosa – dijo levantándose y yendo para el dormitorio.

- no tardes mucho – contestaron.

Peter subió al cuarto y cogió el mapa del merodeador, esa era la prueba de fuego... a ver qué pasaba. Activó el mapa y lo miró, seguía poniendo Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger... Enrolló el mapa sin desactivarlo y bajó.

- ¿ Y bien? – preguntó Harry.

Peter sacó el mapa, y los tres palidecieron visiblemente.

- Este pergamino es el mapa del merodeador, y por vuestras caras estoy imaginando que sabéis qué es. ¿ Por qué aparecen nombres distintos a los vuestros? – preguntó seriamente.

- Peter... no es lo que te imaginas. – empezó Hermione.

- No sabréis si es lo que me imagino sino me lo decís – la cortó Peter.

- Bien... ¿ Qué quieres que te digamos? – preguntó Harry yendo al grano.

- la verdad. – contestó Peter tirando el mapa al suelo y cruzando los brazos.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que los merodeadores y Lily acababan de entrar en la sala común. Los chicos cogieron extrañados el mapa y lo miraron... se quedaron de piedra. No escucharon que estaba hablando Peter con el trío, hasta que de repente Harry gritó:

- ¡¡¡ SI, NO PERTENECEMOS A ESTA ÉPOCA, ÉL ES UN WEASLEY Y YO UN POTTER, NO TENEMOS NI IDEA DE CÓMO VOLVER ¿¿¿ ERA ESO LO QUE QUERÍAS OÍR??? PUUES AHÍ LO TIENES, AHORA DÉJAME EN PAZ.

- ¿ Qué es eso de que no tenéis ni idea de cómo volver? – preguntó Peter sin perturbarse - ¿ acaso sois...?

- SI, VENIMOS DEL MALDITO FUTURO, ¿¿ ALGO MÁS?? – Harry estaba muy alterado, ni Ron ni Hermione le habían visto nunca así.

- ¿ Qué quiere decir todo esto?

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Peter se giraron asustados al oír la voz de James tan seria, casi fría. Nadie dijo nada.

- Sigo esperando, y ninguno se va a mover de aquí hasta que me entere – añadió.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron: ¡ Les habían descubierto!.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 7, ha hecho honor a su título, verdad? Ja ja. No me matéis por dejarlo así...¡ esta vez he actualizado antes, así que no os quejéis! La verdad es que entre clases, tareas y exámenes tengo poco tiempo libre... ¡ pobre de mí UU!

Sobre el capítulo 8:

Se titula: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN.... un título un poco...¿ cómo decirlo? Radical. Y os cuento un poco:

Los chicos del pasado se enteran de quienes son realmente Harry, Ron y Hermione... hay reacciones para todos los gustos, James y Lily avanzan más su relación y para que nadie le eche de menos, Voldemort ( o tito Voldly si lo preferís así) hace su primera aparición!!! ¿Qué pasara? ( yo lo se.... jejeje )

Pues nada, muchos saludos y porfa: ENVIAR REVIEWS, que me hacen mucha ilusión!!!!.

Besos y hasta la próxima:

Finn Fisshu


	8. El principio del fin

Como siempre.... NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO.

Una pequeña nota de autora:

Lo siento mucho, se que he tardaado demasiado en actualizar... tenía k estudiar, pero ha merecido la pena : HE APROBADO TODO!!! No me lo puedo creer... Por cierto, en las navidades intentaré actualizar más... Si no, os deseo unas felices navidades...!!!

Reviews!!:

Rory Granger: Me alegra k t guste!! Lo siento, pero en este FF no van a estar Herms y Remus.. puede k haga alguno en el quue salgan como paeja, ya vere...... K envidia me das!!! Yo justo los empiezo ahora los exámenes... gracias y espero k a ti te hayan ido bien ;)!!!

Morgana: Hola! Gracias x leer el FF!!! Y me alegra k t guste!!! Me pongo muy contenta cuando me dicen eso!!! En serio lo tienes en tus favoritos??? GRACIASSSSS!!!! En fin, procurare actualizar antes ( así salvo el pellejo....;). )

Susiblack: Okis! Seguiré lo más rápido posible.

Helen Black potter: Hola! la verdad es que tienes razón.... la cosa es k no quería centra de nuevo el chap en Peter.... a mi no me gusta del todo como quedó, pero bueno, otros saldrán mejor!! Gracias por el review!! ( como ves tb acepto críticas jajajaja ;) )

Flor: Hola! Gracias por leer el fic... me alegra k te guste mi forma de escribir.. y si crees k las vueltas han acabado...¡ te equivocas! Jajaja. Bueno, procurare actualizar más prnto. Saludos!!

Sandokan: Jeje, como dije, hay reacciones para todos los gustos :P, me alegra k te guste!!! (nunca me cansaré de repetirlo jajaja).

Aloromora: Jajaja bueno, no es para tanto... o si?? :P

Revitaa locatis-Potter: Hola!! Bueno, lo cierto es k tengo el de en las rejas del tiempo en mis favoritos (míralo si kieres ). Lo leo desde hace poco, así k no he dejado reviews....¡ lo siento, prometo ponerte en cuanto pueda (no tengo tiempo pa na....UU)! Me alegra k t guste el cambio de Peter!!!

_**El giratiempo:**_

_No siempre somos los responsables de lo que nos ocurre._

EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN.

- SI, VENIMOS DEL MALDITO FUTURO, ¿¿ ALGO MÁS?? – Harry estaba muy alterado, ni Ron ni Hermione le habían visto nunca así.

- ¿ Qué quiere decir todo esto?

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Peter se giraron asustados al oír la voz de James tan seria, casi fría. Nadie dijo nada.

- Sigo esperando, y ninguno se va a mover de aquí hasta que me entere – añadió.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron: ¡ Les habían descubierto!.

- No... no quieres saberlo, te lo aseguro...- tartamudeó Harry, viéndose perdido.

- Ya. Claro. Pues resulta que sí quiero saberlo, ¿ o acaso eres capaz de meterte en la mente de otras personas? – la voz de James era peligrosa.

- ¡James!. No les juzgues sin saber nada – exclamó Peter.

- ¿ Y tú lo dices? Seguro que sabías esto desde hace tiempo....

- ¿ Queréis la verdad? Pues sentaros – dijo Harry empezando a enfadarse.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily y Peter se sentaron. El trío prefirió quedarse de pie. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Harry, el cual parecía enfadarse por momentos: ¿ Por qué todo les tenía que salir mal?. Ron por su parte estaba cada vez más pálido.

- ¿ Qué queréis saber? – Harry lo preguntó para todos, pero solo miraba a James.

- Primero de todo: ¿ Es cierto que sois del futuro? – Remus se adelantó a James.

- Si – Harry respondió sin vacilar, ya no le importaba.

- ¿ Nos conocemos? – preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

Remus no llegó a enterarse de si se conocían o no, porque James le interrumpió.

- Somos familia, ¿verdad que es lo próximo que vas a decir? – dijo enfadado.

- No es muy difícil deducirlo, teniendo en cuenta que somos idénticos, vengo del futuro y mi apellido es Potter.- contestó Harry.

- Ya... ¿ y cómo sabemos que no es una trampa de Voldemort? – preguntó Sirius entendiendo por dónde iban los tiros.

- ¿ Como te atreves? – exclamó Hermione muy enfadada - ¿ De veras pensáis que somos unos espías o asesinos a sueldo?- preguntó a Sirius y James.

- Exactamente – contestó James con frialdad.

- Chicos.... creo que os estáis pasando- murmuró Peter. Conocía lo suficiente a esos tres como para saber que no eran esa clase de personas, de hecho, ahora si que tenía lógica que Hermione supiese la oferta de Voldemort.

- ¿ Te vas a poner a su favor? – preguntó James. No gritó, pero lo dijo de una manera tan fría que puso a todos la piel de gallina.

- Yo no estoy ni a favor ni en contra de nadie, pero si vienen del futuro y no nos dijeron nada será por algo – dijo Peter.

Lily no sabía qué pensar... Lo que decía James tenía lógica... pero la seguridad de Peter le hacía dudar...

- ¿ Y por qué no dijisteis nada? - preguntó

- Primero porque teníamos claro que no reaccionaríais bien, también está el hecho de que no nos habríais creído, añádele que no tenemos ni idea de por qué estamos aquí, que nos habríais preguntado por vuestro futuro... y no lo neguéis porque Remus ya lo hizo – respondió Harry.

- ¿Sabéis qué? No me interesa seguir escuchándoos, buenas noches, y no aparezcáis por el dormitorio.- Dicho esto, James se levantó seguido de Sirius.

- No se si sois buenos o malos, pero me habéis decepcionado, yo creí que éramos amigos – dijo Remus mirando a Hermione en especial. Ella sintió una mezcla de enfado y dolor.. acababa de perder a su hermano. Remus subió también al dormitorio.

- Chicos, no os preocupéis, intentaré hacerles entrar en razón, siento mucho que se hayan enterado así...y cómo han reaccionado – dijo Peter mirando al suelo.

- Tu no tienes la culpa, Peter, son ellos que no quieren conocerles- le sonrió Lily – Os aconsejaría que en unos días no os acerquéis a ellos, supongo que sobre todo tú, Harry, sabrás que son muy temperamentales, cuando se les pase volverán a estar como siempre – añadió intentando subirles el ánimo. – Buenas noches.

Lily subió a dormir a la vez que Peter fue con los demás al dormitorio.

- Genial... simplemente genial – dijo Harry enfadado y triste.

- Vamos, Harry, no es tu culpa – contestó Ron mirándole comprensivamente.

- ¿ Dónde dormimos esta noche? – preguntó Hermione intentando cambiar de tema.

- ¿ Dormimos? Te recuerdo que a ti no te han echado del cuarto, Herms – dijo Harry.

- ¿ Qué clase de amiga sería abandonando a mis más queridos compañeros en un momento así? – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, se me ha ocurrido el lugar perfecto – dijo Ron sonriendo también – La sala de los menesteres, ahí podremos pasar el tiempo necesario.

- En marcha entonces – Harry se levantó agradeciendo el tenerles como amigos a los dos.

Si Harry, Ron o Hermione pensaban que al pasar los días la cosa se calmaría, estaban equivocados. Los merodeadores, exceptuando a Peter, les ignoraban. Lily intentaba calmar los ánimos, pero bastaba sacar el tema para que se enfadasen. Sólo porque Peter les había convencido, no habían dicho nada a Dumbledore.

El trío, por su parte, estaba aprovechando esos días para intentar averiguar más sobre el giratiempo y apoyarse entre ellos, sobre todo a Harry, que cada día estaba más decaído. Jamás se hubiera imaginado una reacción así por parte de ellos, pero lo que más le había dolido era que ni siquiera les habían dado la oportunidad de explicarse: Habían sacado sus propias conclusiones y se negaban a aceptar otras posibilidades.

El 1 de Diciembre, sin embargo, algo empezó a hacer cambiar la situación:

Había salida a Hogsmeade, y James y Lily habían vuelto a quedar para ir juntos... Eran las doce de la mañana, y estaban saliendo de las Tres Escobas.

- Lily...¿ Qué ocurre? Y no digas que nada porque estás muy callada.

- ¿Te suenan los nombres Ron, Hermione y Harry?- preguntó seria.

- ¡¿ No te habrán hecho nada, verdad?!

- Ellos a mí no, pero vosotros a ellos sí.... ¿ por qué no les dais una oportunidad?

- Yo les perdonaría si demostrasen que lo que dicen es verdad...

- Puede que al final no seáis vosotros quienes perdonéis, sino quienes deban ser perdonados....

James se hizo el sordo, dudaba que eso ocurriese... era cierto que era difícil que fuesen mortífagos, y una parte de él deseaba que todo fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero con los tiempos tan malos que habían... era difícil no dudar. Decidió cambiar de tema a uno mucho más importante para él:

- Oye, no quiero discutir contigo...

- Yo tampoco...

- mmm.... Lils

- ¿ Lils? – preguntó Lily confundida.

- Si, Lils, me gusta más... ¿ no te importará que te diga así, verdad? – preguntó con cara de cachorro abandonado.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco... James nunca cambiaría

-Como iba diciendo, Lils, hay una cosa que quería decirte....- James la miró de reojo y continuó – Verás... yo... ¡ Quiero ir a Zonco! – James se maldijo a si mismo.... casi se lo decía... ¡ menudo Gryffindor que tenía miedo a decirle que le gustaba!

Lily le miró confundida... y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que decidió divertirse un poco...

- Ya... ¿ seguro que era eso? – preguntó haciéndose la tonta

- Si... bueno, no, no era eso.. es que... – James estaba de los nervios, estaba claro que Lily se había dado cuenta de algo... así que ahora o nunca.... ¡pero no le salía! Increíble....

Lily, por su parte, se lo estaba pasando de miedo, a duras penas aguantaba la risa... quizás estaba siendo un poco cruel, pero hacerle sufrir un poco no estaba mal... decidió ayudarle un poco.

- Oye, no creo que nada que me digas me vaya a molestar, así que suéltalo, que no muerdo.- James la miró, haciendo como si dudase – Oye! – dijo Lily dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza.

James le retuvo las manos y la miró fijamente.... Se acercó a ella poco a poco, casi con miedo, cerró la distancia que había entre los dos... Ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento habían dejado de mirarse para besarse, pero no les importó, estaban tan metidos en el beso que se olvidaron del resto del mundo.

Partir de ese momento, James y Lily fueron pareja.

Sirius y Remus estaban jugando al ajedrez en la sala común cuando vieron entrar a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Parecía que lo hacían queriendo, ya que cada vez que se cruzaban con ellos, no había nadie. En esta ocasión era lógico: Todos estaban en Hogsmeade.... O casi todos.

Cruzaron unas miradas y Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a sentarse en su sitio favorito: delante de la chimenea. Remus y Sirius parecieron tener una conversación sin palabras, porque al momento se dirigieron hacia ellos, y no precisamente con caras amistosas.

- ¿ Qué se supone que hacéis aquí? – preguntó Sirius yendo al grano

- Pues no se, ¿ quizás estar en nuestra sala común? – contestó Harry sarcástico.

- Esta no es vuestra sala común – respondió a su vez Sirius

- Ahh ya, y entonces ¿ por qué el sombrero seleccionador dijo que éramos unos Gryffindor? – preguntó Ron cabreado.

- Eso es lo que vosotros decís...- dijo tozudamente Sirius.

- Mira, no tenemos ganas de discutir... cuando entréis en razón o digáis algo nuevo, nos avisáis – dijo Hermione dándoles la espalda y siguiendo a lo suyo. Fue imitada por Ron y Harry.

Sirius y Remus les miraron con incredulidad ¿ quienes se creían ellos que eran? Peter, James y Lily entraron en ese momento... Y el ambiente terminó de tensarse.. se podía cortar con unas tijeras.

- ¿ Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó James.

- Repito, esta también es nuestra sala común y no tenemos ganas de discutir...así que olvidarnos.- contestó Hermione

- ¡ Largaos de aquí! – gritó James, perdiendo todo su control.

- No – respondió Harry tranquilamente.

- ¿ Q...? -

No llegaron a saber nunca que iba a decir Peter, porque en ese momento, Harry empezó a gritar tocándose la cicatriz.

- ¡ HARRY!- Gritaron Ron y Hermione. Ambos sabían qué significaba el dolor de la cicatriz...

Harry solo pudo balbucear antes de caerse desmayado:

- Voldemort...

Tachan!!! Terminé el capítulo ( POR FIN!!!!). Mirar que parece sencillito, eh? Pues no sabéis lo k me ha costado, personalmente, la peor parte, la de James y Lily, pero así ya me he quitado una cosa de encima. El FF NO es romántico, así que de parejas saldrá bien poco... aviso desde ya. James y Lily salen como pareja por razones obvias...

Aparte de eso, dije que iba a salir Voldly... lo siento mucho, pero hasta el próximo chap no vais a saber qué pasa con él... De todas maneras, aquí no voy a poner escenas de Voldemort, porque es más interesante lo que les ocurre a los chicos...

Del próximo capítulo:

El título: ¿ El ataque decisivo? Bueno, el nombre suena interesante, verdad? . Cosas del capítulo:

Se averigua qué ha visto Harry, merodeadores y el trío hablan.... y los chicos no se muerden la lengua a la hora de contar!!

Por fa, dejarme reviews!!! Quiero llegar a los 100 ( y ya llevo casi la mitad!!!)!!!

Y ya está, como dirían los looney toons: Es.. est...esto.... esto es t.... ESTO ES TODO AMIGOS!!

Finn Fisshu


	9. ¿ El ataque decisivo?

**NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO, SINO DE ROWLING...**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ 2005!!!**

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Rory Granger: Muchísimas gracias!!! Actualizo lo más rápido posible.**

**Susiblack: ¡ seguiré! Lo prometo.**

**Helen Black potter: Hola! ¡ Cuantas cosas me dices! A ver: Tardo lo menos que puedo en actualizar... soy lenta, lo sé, pero bueno... Yo entiendo la actitud de ellos, y parece que tu eres la única ( de los k mandan reviews) k tb les entiende. Sobre parejas... poco más va a salir... y lo demás lo verás ahora ;).**

**Bella-blackvad: Jejeje Gracias!! ¿ Qué sería de la vida sin intrigas? ;)**

**Revitaa locatis-Potter: Hola! Pues si, el chap era cortito... Con lo de las reacciones: ¿ Cómo te lo tomarías tú si hay un asesino loco con miles de seguidores, y de repente aparece una chica que es clavada a ti y dice que es del futuro e hija tuya? Yo la verdad es que desonfiaría... Con lo de en las rejas: ¿¿¿ COMO LO DEJAS ASÍ???? Ya te dejaré un review....�**

**Morgana: Hola! Muchísimas gracias!!**

**PadmaPatil Naberrie: Me alegra que te guste!!! A ver como ando de tiempo y voy actualizando ;).**

**Amynaoko: Gracias, me alegra k t guste!**

**Marinapotter: Muchisimas gracias!!! En serio, k bien k os guste!!!:D ¡ Prometo k me daré mas prisa para actualizar!!**

**

* * *

**

_**El giratiempo:**_

**_Quizás adelantarse al futuro sea malo, quizás sea bueno...¿ Quién sabe?_**

** ¿EL ATAQUE DECISIVO?**

Harry solo pudo balbucear antes de caerse desmayado:

- Voldemort...

- ¡Harry!, ¡ Ron ayúdame tenemos que llevarle a la enfermería! – gritó Hermione.

No hizo falta que lo repitiese dos veces, Ron se acercó corriendo para intentar levantar a Harry, pero no fue el único, también Lily, Remus, Peter, James y Sirius corrieron para ayudarles.

- ¿ Ahora si nos creéis? – preguntó Ron resentido.

- No es momento para discutir, Ron, tenemos que llevar a Harry a la enferm..- dijo Hermione

Harry empezó a abrir los ojos, estaba mareado y asustado.

- Es... estoy bien, dejarme.

- ¡ Tú estás loco! ¿ Crees que nos lo vamos a tragar con esa cara que tienes? – preguntó James.

- ¡ No es momento para ir a la enfermería, Voldemort va a atacar! – gritó Harry desesperado y librándose de los demás. Se sentó en un sillón respirando agitadamente. Los merodeadores se miraron asustados... no sabían qué pensar. Imitando a Ron y Hermione se sentaron en los sillones, para que Harry hablase.

- ¿ Harry? – preguntó Hermione tímidamente - ¿ Qué ocurrió?

Harry les miró, se recostó en el sillón y empezó a relatar:

- Voldemort estaba en una casa, creo que era la Mansión Ryddle... Estaba en mitad de una reunión de mortífagos, hablando sobre un próximo ataque a Hogwarts.. ¡ Hay que darse prisa, mañana empezará a atacar Hogsmeade!

- ¿ QUÉ ?¿¿ MAÑANA??? ¿ Y CÓMO DEMONIOS NOS VAMOS A PREPARAR?- preguntó Ron

- Deberíamos avisar a Dum..- dijo Hermione.

- ¡No! No conseguiríamos nada, además ¿ por qué iba a creernos? – le contradijo Harry.

Los merodeadores veían cómo discutían Harry, Ron y Hermione sobre la mejor manera de actuar contra Voldemort, habían olvidado que ellos estaban delante, y no les hizo mucha gracia: Querían ayudar.

- Oír, nosotros podríamos...- James no terminó de decir, porque el trío le miraba de manera muy seria.

- ¿ Ahora sí? – preguntó Harry con rencor, aunque en el fondo deseaba hacer las paces.

La tensión se acumuló en la sala, los merodeadores no sabían qué hacer, y el trío no se fiaba.. y fue ese preciso instante el que usó Lily para intervenir.

- Chicos.... ¿ OS IMPORTARÍA DEJAR DE HACER EL IMBÉCIL Y DISCULPAROS DE UNA VEZ? AMBOS ESTAIS DESEANDO RECONCILIAROS Y OS ECHAIS DE MENOS...¿ POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENEIS QUE SER TAN ORGULLOSOS? – Lily llevaba guardándose esto demasiados días... y había estallado.

Esto les hizo reaccionar.

- Vale, lo sentimos, nos equivocamos... ¿ paz? – preguntó James dubitativo y alargado la mano.

- Paz – respondió Harry sonriendo y estrechándola, James aprovechó y le abrazó.

- Así me gusta – dijo Lily sonriendo. Todos empezaron a reír.

- Bueno, vamos a ayudaros, el mapa os podría servi... – empezó Sirius, pero fue cortado por Harry.

- ¡ No! No podemos arriesgarnos a que interveníais.... esto no formaba parte del pasado... Además, yo soy el único que puede enfrentarse a Voldemort.

- ¡Oye! ¡Más respeto! Además, tu no tienes que asumir todo el riesgo...- contestó James.

- A decir verdad...- dijo Hermione con pesar – Harry es el único con poder para enfrentarse a Voldemort y salir victorioso...

- ¿ Cómo puede ser eso? Solo tienes 17 años – preguntó Sirius.

- ¿ De verdad queréis saber vuestro futuro? – preguntó Harry. Ron y Hermione le miraron asustados ¿ iba a contarlo TODO?.

- Sí – contestaron sin dudar los merodeadores y Lily.

- Bien... será mejor que os sentéis... puede daros un infarto – dijo Ron comprendiendo que no habría forma de hacer callar a Harry. Hermione asintió.

- Supongo que habrá que empezar por mi nacimiento... James, sí somos familia, tú serás mi padre en algunos años.. y mi madre...

- Déjame adivinar: Lily – dijo Peter.

- Si... ¿ cómo..?

- Muy fácil: Dices apellidarte Evans, cuando eres Potter y además tienes esos inconfundibles ojos verdes....

James y Lily se miraron algo sonrojados, mientras que el resto sonreía de manera maliciosa.

- Sigo. Sirius será mi padrino... – Harry paró, ahora llegaba la peor parte. Sirius sonreía orgulloso al saber que iba a ser el padrino de Harry..- Cuando tenía un año, Voldemort nos atacó. Vosotros ( dijo refiriéndose a James y Lily) sabíais que Voldemort iba detrás nuestra, así que hicisteis el encantamiento Fidelio para que no os encontrase... el guardián fue Peter, pero nos traicionó....- Harry no pudo seguir.

- ¿ QUÉ? ¿ CÓMO PUDISTE?- exclamó Sirius apuntando a Peter con la varita.

- ¡BASTA! – gritó Hermione desarmando a todos – Peter es inocente, además, impedí que se uniese a Voldemort, y dudo mucho que lo haga ahora.

- ¿ Qué te hace confiar tanto en él? – preguntó Remus.

- El que Voldemort le haya enviado 5 ofertas y las haya rechazado todas – Peter miró sorprendido a Hermione ¿ Cómo sabía eso?. – Así que dejaros de estupideces si queréis saber el resto.

- Gracias Herms – dijo Harry – Continúo. Bien, Voldemort iba a por mí desde un principio, porque hicieron una profecía en la que se decía que él único con poder para derrotar a Voldemort sería yo... Así que cuando Peter le dijo nuestra ubicación, no dudó en atacarme, pensando que siendo un bebé, la amenaza no sería tan grande y podría acabar conmigo. Evidentemente se equivocó, Lily murió para salvarme, al igual que James... y cuando intentó matarme, el _avada kedavra_ rebotó dejando a Voldemort medio muerto y a mi con la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tengo en la frente.

Todos estaban pálidos, y Lily medio llorosa, no podían creer que acabasen así, ese monstruo iba a acabar con sus sueños. Harry siguió.

- Sirius intentó acogerme, pero le creyeron culpable de la traición y pasó 12 años en azkaban ya que fue a por Peter, y él reventó la calle donde le acorraló matando a 12 muggles, y fingió su propia muerte cortándose un dedo y transformándose en rata. Yo tuve que vivir con los Dursley todo este tiempo, sin saber que era mago, que mis padres fueron asesinados....

- Y además le maltrataron – dijo Ron indignado. Harry le miró de manera reprochadora.

- ¿ QUE ESOS MUGGLES ASQUEROSOS SE ATREVIERON A TOCARTE? SE VAN A ENTERAR, NADIE LE HACE DAÑO A UN POTTER, Y MENOS SI ES MI HIJO – gritó James enfurecido, Remus y Sirius le agarraron.

- Pues si llegas a saber las cosas que le hicieron.... a saber cómo te pones – añadió Hermione como si nada. Harry la miró con incredulidad, mientras que ella le respondió con una mirada de falsa inocencia. – Vamos, no negarás que te gustaría vengarte...

- ¿ Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi Hermione? – preguntó Harry en broma.

- Siento interrumpiros, pero quiero saber lo que pasó.... y sí, James, después nos vengamos de los Dursley – dijo Remus al ver la cara enfurruñada de James.

- En fin...- dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco por un momento – A los 11 me enteré de que era mago y que Voldemort os asesinó pero yo sobreviví. SOLO de eso – dijo con resentimiento – Conocí a este par de locos y...- Harry dudó si decirles lo de la piedra... no sabía cómo se lo tomarían...- descubrimoslodelapiedrafilosofalqueintentórobarVoldemortperoseloimpedmos.

- ¿ te importaría repetir? – preguntó Remus

Harry suspiró resignado – Que... descubrimos que en Hogwarts habían guardado ese año la Piedra Filosofal, Voldemort intentó robarla para recuperar su poder, nosotros lo descubrimos y lo impedimos.

- Querrás decir que **tú** te enfrentaste a Voldemort y **tú** le detuviste, aunque es cierto que lo descubrimos junt... – Hermione no pudo terminar.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿ Me estás diciendo que con 11 años te enfrentaste a Voldemort y saliste ileso???!!! – preguntó Lily alterada.

- Bueno, a decir verdad me pasé una semana inconsciente en la enfermería... pero sí, supongo que sí...

- ¿ Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta frialdad? – preguntó James.

- Hermione y yo hemos creado una teoría: después de tantas veces, ni que Voldemort le ataque le afecta- dijo Ron aparte para que solo los merodeadores le escuchasen.

- Ahhh y se te ha olvidado decir que nuestro queridísimo profesor de pociones se llama Severus Snape y nos hace la vida imposible...- añadió sarcástico.

- Bueno ¿ Queréis que siga o no? – preguntó Harry medio molesto – Resumiendo, en tercer año descubrí sobre " los merodeadores" y me dieron el mapa... la capa la recibí en primero... Ahí fue cuando descubrimos lo de la traición, Peter y sobre Remus y Sirius. Remus fue el profesor de DCAO. Peter, aprovechando su forma animaga, se coló en la casa de Ron haciendo de mascota, y cuando Sirius lo descubrió, consiguió escaparse de azkaban y decir la verdad... pero solo Remus y Dumbledore nos creyeron... así que tuvo que huir.

- Párate un momento... ¿ Cómo demonios conseguí salir de azkaban? – preguntó Sirius

- Párate tú, Sirius, te dicen que vas a estar 12 años en azkaban y lo primero que preguntas es cómo escapaste? – preguntaron Remus y Peter a la vez.

- Bueno... teniendo en cuenta que Peter ya no nos va a traicionar, no me preocupa.... – contestó Sirius tranquilamente.

- Supongo que por eso no te sorprendiste cuando te dije que era un licántropo – murmuró Remus

- Bueno, lo cierto es que yo fui la que lo descubrió... Pero sigo pensando lo mismo: Tú no lo elegiste, así que ¿ para qué culparse?. Odio todos esos racismos estúpidos que...

- ¡ Noooo, por favor, no saltes ahora con la pedo! – gimió Ron

Los merodeadores les miraban divertidos, mientras que Harry se empezaba a tirar de los pelos por la desesperación, al final se decidió:

- ¡ Petríficus Totalus! – exclamó pillándoles por sorpresa – Uff, si había algo que NO echaba en falta era esto precisamente... Ahora, por favor callaros que termino pronto... finite incamtatem... ¿ qué? – preguntó Harry al ver a todos mirándole.

- Vaya carácter... – murmuró Sirius.

- Gracias por la idea, Harry, ya se lo que tengo que hacer cada vez que Remus y Sirius discutan...- dijo James sonriendo.

- Bueno, termino lo que os interesa... en quinto año...me enteré de lo de la profecía... murió Sirius... Voldemort me tendió una trampa y..- la voz se le cortó.

Todos se pusieron serios, estaba claro que a ninguno le gustaba su futuro.

- Oye, ¿ pero Voldemort no había desaparecido? – preguntó Lily.

- En cuarto año renació... y prefiero no hablar de eso.. en otra ocasión, ¿ vale? Ahora toca idear algo contra el ata.... – Harry se calló de repente... se le estaba ocurriendo una idea... ¿ y si..?

- Harry, no lo hagas, es una locura... por favor – Hermione cortó sus pensamientos.

- ¿ Qué pasa? – preguntaron merodeadores, Lily y Ron.

- Quiere acabar ahora con Voldemort... ¿ me equivoco? – contestó Hermione temerosa.

- Pensarlo bien... evitaría muertes injustas, vosotros viviríais, sería...

- Una locura, odio estar de acuerdo con Hermione en esto, pero... ¿ no te das cuenta de que no es su tiempo? Harry, podría ser que ni existiésemos... ¿ y si saliese mal? A saber que ocurriría con todas las personas que queremos – Le cortó Ron.

- No cambiaría más de lo que ya lo estamos haciendo... además, todavía no está en su apog...

- ¡ POR DIOS, HARRY, ¿ NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO PELIGROSO QUE ES?! – preguntó Hermione

- ¡ ME DAN IGUAL LAS CONSECUENCIAS, PIENSO HACERLO, NO ME IMPORTAN LOS DEMÁS! – Contestó Harry alterado.- Me voy, voy a cumplir esa maldita profecía...

La sala común estaba en completo silencio, los merodeadores se miraban asustados, Ron y Hermione con determinación.

- Espera Harry, vamos contigo. Por favor, chicos, no salgáis, no queremos que acaben con vosotros – dijo Hermione levantándose junto con Ron yendo con Harry hacia la salida.

- No... no os arriesguéis...

- Perdona, Harry, pero vamos porque nos da la gana, igual que tú... sin nosotros serías incapaz de salir adelante, si me permites decírtelo – contestó Ron sonriendo.

Harry les abrazó.

- En marcha... Chicos, hasta luego, si en tres horas no hemos vuelto...seguir con vuestra vida y ser felices el tiempo que podáis.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron.

- Harry... ¿ de verdad piensas que se van a quedar ahí? – preguntó Ron.

- No... por eso he lanzado un hechizo... se puede entrar en la sala, pero no salir... es imposible, solo si me pasase algo se desbloquearía la entrada – contestó Harry.

- Harry... ¿ estás seguro? – preguntó Hermione

- No, pero quiero acabar con esto de una vez... Vamos, hay que darse prisa, iremos por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta.

* * *

- ¡ Mierda! Nos ha encerrado... – gritó James.

- ¿ De qué te extrañas? A fin de cuentas es tu hijo, sabe perfectamente cómo somos...

- ¿ Por qué no saldría a Lily? – preguntó desesperado

- ¿ Y te crees que yo soy una inocente? – preguntó Lily – Yo soy como vosotros pero actúo a la sombra..- dijo con malicia – Lo único que lamento son todos esos castigos que os habéis llevado por mi culpa...- añadió como si nada.

- ¿ Me estás diciendo que tú fuiste la que consiguió que el calamar Gigante se pusiera verde limón fuiste tú? – preguntó Sirius entre asombrado y resentido.

- mmm ...¿ sí? – contestó sonriente.

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo estás tan tranquila sabiendo que es tu hijo y está a punto de enfrentarse al mago más malvado de los últimos 100 años – dijo Remus.

- ¿ serviría de algo chocarse contra las paredes? Ellos saben lo que hacen, se han enfrentado muchas veces a Voldemort... sólo espero que esta vez también les salga todo bien..

- Si...

* * *

Harry, Ron y Herms estaban llegando al lugar. Ninguno había dicho nada desde que llegaron al pasadizo. Cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Harry pensaba en cómo podría acabar con Voldemort, no quería imaginar qué podría suceder si perdía esta batalla que para él y el mundo mágico era decisiva... tenía miedo, pero no por él, desde que Sirius cayó tras el velo Remus, los Weasley y sobre todo Ron y Hermione se habían convertido en su motivo para seguir adelante... ¿ y si les pasaba algo? Jamás se lo podría perdonar... Sabía que eran capaces de arriesgar su vida con tal de ayudarle... pero él no quería que se arriesgasen, prefería estar muerto antes.

Hermione pensaba en Harry y Ron también. Quería que saliesen vivos de ese lugar, no soportaría vivir sin que ellos estuviesen, les quería demasiado, en especial a Harry... Odiaba verle sufrir de esa manera y podía comprenderle perfectamente... Los mortífagos atacaron a su familia el año anterior y sólo ella se había salvado... la vida había sido muy injusta con todos ellos. No iba a permitir que acabasen con Harry y Ron.

Ron pensaba, cómo no, en sus dos compañeros.... y en su familia. No quería pensar en lo que ocurriría si morían... pero a la vez estaba dándole vueltas. La esperanza del mundo mágico acabaría si Harry moría... impediría a toda costa que algo le pasase a Hermione o Harry.

En ese momento llegaron al lugar.. el ataque había empezado y ya habían cadáveres por la zona... gente inocente muera por culpa de los ideales de un psicópata loco. Harry miró a Ron y Hermione.

- Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepáis que sois los mejores amigos que alguien puede desear... mucha suerte.

Se abrazaron. En ese momento oyeron unas palmadas.

- oh, que tierno...- dijo una voz que les erizaba los pelos de la nuca - ¿ se puede saber contra quienes tengo el " honor" de enfrentarme?.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron en guardia al momento... La batalla iba a empezar.

- Vaya, el grandísimo Lord Voldemort, alias Tom Ryddle nos concede el privilegio de hablarnos...- contestó Harry sarcástico.

Voldemort cambió su cara al momento. ¿ Quienes eran esos tres idotas que se atrevían a dirigirse así a él?

- No sé quienes sois, pero os aseguro que vais a aprender a respetar a los poderosos antes de que os mate... ¡ Crucio! – gritó enfurecido.

- ¡ Protego! – gritó Hermione.

El hechizo de Voldemort se desvió. Muchos mortífagos empezaron a acercarse para presenciar la batalla.... y se armó una buena... Los hechizos volaban en todas las direcciones, Harry, Ron y Hermione se defendían como podían, pero sabían que tenían muy pocas posibilidades..

Un rayo verde se dirigió hacia Harry, y antes de que nadie pudiese evitarlo, Ron se cruzó para salvarles... no era el avada kedravra, pero estaba claro que Ron no iba a salir de esa.

- ¡ RON! IMBÉCIL, ¿ POR QUÉ TE HAS PUESTO DELANTE? – gritó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Harry... tú eres la esperanza del mundo mágico, y yo solo una baja más... fue un placer luchar con vosotros, chicos...

- ¡ NO, RON, DESPIERTA! – exclamó Harry.

- Harry... Ron ya no está aquí... si queremos sobrevivir.... más vale que nos movamos – dijo Hermione llorosa pero decidida.

- Vaya, parece que te molesta que le hayan matado...- dijo Voldemort parando a todos los mortífagos- ¿ Qué ocurriría si le hiciésemos lo mismo a esta niña? – añadió mientras dos mortífagos atrapaban a Hermione y la agarraban y otros tres sujetaban a Harry para que no pudiese hacer nada.

- ¡ CABRÓN! ENFRÉNTATE A MÍ Y DÉJALA EN PAZ – gritó Harry.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Voldemort, que no dudó en apuntar a Hermione y gritar:

- ¡ Crucio!

Hermione empezó a retorcerse por el dolor en cuanto la tiraron al suelo.

Harry no soportaba ver eso, así que sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía se libró de los mortífagos y con un protego los lanzó a todos a varios metros a la redonda... excepto a Voldemort, el cual parecía muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿ Cómo de poderoso era ese niño?.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Harry apuntando a Voldemort, el cual se vio obligado a dejar de torturar a Hermione para no salir despedido.

Harry salió corriendo hacia Hermione, comprobando su estado. Estaba muy débil.

- Ya me he hartado, pero vais a sufrir mientras morís, os lo aseguro... esta combinación hará que tardéis 5 minutos en morir, pero sufriendo los efectos del crucio. ¡ avada crucio kedravra! – gritó al mismo tiempo que Harry gritaba:

- ¡ Avada kedravra!

Voldemort gritó... y desapareció. Sin embargo, su hechizo de les había dado...

- Vaya...Harry....perece que cumpliremos nuestra promesa...- dijo débilmente Hermione mientras le agarraba una mano a Ron y la otra a Harry.

- Me.... hubiese..... gustado.... que no la cumplieseis...

- ¡ Claro que si....! Juntos....- Hermione no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, su corazón había parado, y no respiraba.

- hasta...el....final....- terminó Harry. Después de eso solo vio negro.

* * *

Capítulo acabado.... ¡ dios mío, que triste! No se si a vosotros os lo habrá parecido...( estoy muy sensible últimamente). Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero creo que los próximos lo serán más aún... 

Ahora la pregunta del millón es: ¿ Harry está muerto? Porque Ron... y Hermione ya está claro, no? ¿ Y qué hay de Voldemort?. Aviso, el siguiente capítulo es bastante triste...

Y hablando del siguiente, aquí van algunas pistas:

No os digo el título, porque no estoy muy segura de poner el que tenía pensado. Por lo demás:

Se sabe qué le ocurre a Harry ¿ morirá? ¿ vivirá?, se ven las reacciones de los chicos ante las malas noticias... También sobre Voldly.... y hay un salto temporal. No digo nada más.... ahora:

¡ Acepto vociferadores, críticas y alabanzas, pero en forma de review !!! La verdad es que si yo fuese lectora y no la escritora.... ¡ Mataba al autor! Aunque no es el final que más intriga de todos da... En fin, me voy ya.

Besos y saludos a todos los que me leéis!!!

Finn Fisshu.


	10. La esperanza perdida

**Como siempre.... NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO.**

**Antes de nada: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS!!! A este paso superamos los 100!!!! :D**

**Reviews!!:**

**Ginebra: Hola! Si k me alegro de estar lejos... jajaja Con lo de tus divagaciones... akí se ve parte de la solución ;)**

**HermioneGranger91: Hola! Muchísimas gracias!!! Besos a ti tb ( me alegra no recibir solo amenazas ;) )**

**Amyanoko: Hola! Gracias a ti tb!!**

**Mawi: GRACIAS!!! No sbes lo k me halaga k me digan cosas así, ¡ muchísimas gracias! :D**

**Sara Fénix Black: De acuerdo contigo.. ¡ muy triste!**

**Rory Granger: Hola! A mi tb me dio pena... se que la batalla fue corta, pro no quería alargarlo demasiado... sino, imagínate lo k habrían sufrido entre cruciatus y otros maleficios...**

**PadmaPatilNaberrie: La verdad es k si es 1 poco cruel... ¡ pero tenía k pasar! ¿ o preferías k acabasen las navidades para k pusiese el chap??? Entiendo a lo k t refieres con lo d k no t gusta ( k hayan muerto Ron y Herms) pero el capítulo en sí, si... era eso? Muxas gracias e igualmente.**

**Isabella Riddle: No te preocupes, ya tengo pensado el final... pero akí era necesario k muriesen...( ya lo entendereis...( sueno como una adulta �) )**

**HermiarwenPotter: Hola! Me alegra k t guste! Por lo d las muertes... lee lo k le he dicho a Isabella (justo arriba ;) )**

**Morgana: Hola... sabes k?? ME ENCANTAN TUS REVIEWS!!! Siempre consigues hacerme reir... Muxisimas gracias!!!**

**Susiblack: Okis! Seguiré lo más rápido posible...**

**Helen Black potter: hey! Un respeto… Rowling es una gran escritora… las muertes son necesarias para el argumento... jo... actualizaré los más rápido posible.**

**Marinapotter: Muchísimas gracias!!!**

**Multijugos3: Gracias! Creo k ya me he ganado el sobrenombre de " la asesina"...**

**Andy Potter: Hola, muchísimas gracias!! Bueno, aki tendrás parte de tus respuestas!!! A mi tb me pareció triste...**

**Dgdtgregs: ¿eing?**

**Bella blackvad: Hola! Jejeje esa era la intención, darle un giro... y lo de la sala común... sino lo hubiesen hexo habrían salido y entonces si se habría armado 1 buena... Gracias x tu review!**

_**El giratiempo:**_

_**Si todos los sueños bellos se rompen...¿ se podrán romper las pesadillas?.**_

**LA ESPERANZA PERDIDA.**

Voldemort gritó... y desapareció. Sin embargo, su hechizo de les había dado...

- Vaya...Harry....perece que cumpliremos nuestra promesa...- dijo débilmente Hermione mientras le agarraba una mano a Ron y la otra a Harry.

- Me.... hubiese..... gustado.... que no la cumplieseis...

- ¡ Claro que si....! Juntos....- Hermione no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, su corazón había parado, y no respiraba.

- hasta...el....final....- terminó Harry. Después de eso solo vio negro.

Habían pasado 2 horas desde el ataque frustrado de Voldemort, el cual, según los rumores había sido vencido... por tres chicos de su edad. Era increíble, y por todos los sitios solo se hablaba de eso. Sin embargo, esto les daba igual a los merodeadores... habían conseguido salir de la sala común y buscaban con desesperación a Dumbledore... esperaban que la segunda parte de los rumores no fuese cierta. Por fin le vieron.

- ¡ Profesor Dumbledore, ¿ podríamos hablar con usted, por favor?! – Remus lo preguntó con ansiedad contenida.

- Síganme los 5 – fue la corta respuesta de Dumbledore que les guió hasta su despacho

Los chicos estaban nerviosos... el gesto de Dumbledore era indescifrable, y no había hablado durante todo el trayecto a su despacho. Lily temblaba y estaba extremadamente pálida, tenía la sensación de que no recibirían buenas noticias... rezaba para que la segunda parte del rumor fuese inventada..

- Bien, imagino que lo que les ha traído a buscarme es saber sobre sus amigos... No sé si lo sabrán, pero ellos...

- Son del futuro – le cortó Sirius – por favor, díganos qué pasó.

- Ellos... murieron durante el ataque, no sin antes hacer desaparecer a Voldemort – contestó Dumbledore con pesar y extremadamente triste.

- ¿ QUÉ? ¿ LOS TRES? ¡NO, NO ES CIERTO! – exclamó James con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Odio... odio tener que confirmarlo, pero antes de que Harry acabase con Voldemort, este les lanzó una variación de la maldición asesina... e irremediablemente murieron... llegamos demasiado tarde para los tres. Les voy a dejar a solas para que puedan relajarse..- añadió saliendo del despacho.

- no... no puede ser... no puede ser... ¿ por qué ellos? – exclamó James

Los demás estaban igual que él. No podían creerlo, se lamentaban de no haberles creído cuando debieron, de haberles dejado salir.

- ¡MALDITO SEA VOLDEMORT! ¡ NO ES JUSTO! ¡ LE ODIO, SI PUDIERA LE MACHACARÍA AHORA! – gritó Sirius sin poder contenerse y llorando.

Estaban frustrados, tristes, deprimidos, furiosos... y por más que quisieran, no podían hacer nada, no podían cambiarlo... Se abrazaron entre ellos y estuvieron llorando por tres horas, sin dejar de maldecir el nombre de Voldemort y lanzar injurias contra todo el mundo.

Tres días después de lo ocurrido enterraron al trío dorado, juntos en una tumba simbólica ya que sus cuerpos desaparecieron a las pocas horas de terminar el combate. Fue una ceremonia sencilla, en la que todos estaban llorando. Ninguno de los chicos oía las palabras, que les parecían vacías y sin sentido, no paraban de pensar en ellos y en los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos... y Remus, Sirius y James sentían dolorosos remordimientos de conciencia por no haberles creído, por fallarles cuando les necesitaban

Dumbledore confirmó que Voldemort había desaparecido, pero no muerto. Había ocurrido lo que pasó cuando Harry tenía 1 año, aunque evidentemente, eso solo se lo dijo a los chicos. Les invitó a ir a su despacho, estaba muy serio y lo primero que dijo nada más se sentaron fue:

- Bien... ahora tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre algo muy importante, es hora de que sepan la verdad...

AVISO!!! AQUÍ TERMINA LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL GRIRATIEMPO, LA SEGUNDA EMPIEZA A CONTINUACIÓN, PA K NO M MATEIS... Y POR SUPUESTO, TIENE SU PROPIO TÍTULO. ESPERO K LO DISFRUTEIS.

_**El Giratiempo ( 2º parte )**_

_**Las pesadillas también terminan... **_

**UN FUTURO DIFERENTE. **

****

Habían pasado 4 años desde lo ocurrido aquel fatídico día de Diciembre. Los chicos estaban muy recuperados, aunque sentían nostalgia por Harry, Ron y Hermione.... Sin saber por qué, ya que solo tenían un vago recuerdo de ellos.... Cuando se graduaron ese año, los 5 se metieron a la academia de Aurores, muy a disgusto de James, que no quería que Lily se arriesgase.... pero ya no había nada que hacer, hacía un año que terminaron sus entrenamientos, y debían reconocer que Lily era extremadamente buena en se trabajo.... Y hablando de la famosa pareja, al año de salir de Hogwarts se casaron y fueron a vivir juntos a una casa de un pueblo mágico: El Valle de Godric. Recibían a menudo las visitas del resto de los merodeadores, y casi se podría decir que eran una familia....

Ese día no fue una excepción, y apenas se acababan de levantar James y Lily cuando Peter, Remus y Sirius aparecieron en la casa.

- ¡ Buenos días! Lils... ¿ no tendrás alguna de esas galletitas tan buenas, verdad? – preguntó Sirius con cara de perro abandonado.

- ¡ Sirius, no seas glotón..... yo también quiero! – exclamó Remus.

- ¡ Ni hablar! ¡ Son mías! – gritó Peter haciendo un gesto parecido al de Gollum del SDA.

- ¡ Vaya cara que tenéis! – dijo Lily fingiendo estar enfadada - ¡ Todas son para mí! – añadió riéndose y cogiendo el tarro en el que estaban metidas las galletas ( que por cierto había pasado de mano en mano) .

Los 4 empezaron a discutir sobre quien debería comerse las galletas mientras que James les miraba con incredulidad... Remus y Sirius empezaron a perseguir a Lily por la casa, hasta que la pillaron y empezaron a forcejear los tres sin parar de reír..

- ¡ Oír ! – gritó James – ¡¡ Si queréis ser tíos dejarle a Lily las galletas...u os repudio!!

- ¿ Cómo que TÍOS? – preguntó Sirius parando de golpe.

Remus y Peter les miraron, y la cara de Remus se iluminó a la vez que la de los otros tres, que corrieron a abrazarles.

- ¡ Qué bien! Harry está en cam... – Sirius palideció de repente, al igual que el resto de los chicos..

- ¿ Lo habéis recordado? – preguntó Remus seriamente.

- Sí... parece que Dumbledore nos lanzó mal un obliviate... – contestó James

- No creo que lo lanzase mal.... pero no entiendo cómo es que ahora les recordamos.... – añadió Lily.

- Quizás el futuro cambiase.. o no se – murmuró Peter.

- Bueno... ¿ Nos vamos a preocupas ahora por eso?- preguntó Sirius alegremente - ¿ de cuánto estás?

- De un mes... pero nos enteramos hace tres días – contestó Lily sonriendo.

- ¡ Genial!... oye eso significa que también Ron y Hermione.... – dijo Peter.

- Ojalá... yo voy a visitar más a menudo a los Weasley a ver si me entero de algo – dijo Remus.

- Y yo voy a vigilar de cerca de los Granger... tengo que devolver una gran deuda – añadió Peter

- ¡ Oye! ¡ No se te ocurra asustar a mi hermana...! aunque ahora la veo más como hija adoptada....

Así con las buenas noticias, los cinco salieron a la calle.

Los meses pasaron... y el 31 de Julio, nació un precioso bebé moreno azabache con unos ojos verdes que cautivaron a sus padres. Un tal Ronald Weasley había nacido también, y una joven pareja de muggles, apellidada Granger, esperaba tener en breve a una niña.

Cumpliendo lo que había dicho, Peter se había convertido en un gran amigo de los Granger, que le anunciaron el próximo nacimiento de su hija, ofreciéndole ser su padrino... Peter no podía estar más contento. Remus había tenido la misma suerte ( según él, ya queno les importó alos Granger que él fuese licántropo) y además de a Hermione, le habían ofrecido serlo de Ron, cosa que aceptó con gusto.

Los Potter, sin embargo, estaban preocupados, recordaban lo que los chicos les dijeron.... y dudaban que Voldemort estuviese realmente muerto.

Sus temores se confirmaron el 31 de Octubre, cuando Harry había cumplido un año. Los merodeadores estaban en la casa de los Potter, celebrando el Halloween y recordando alegremente sus años de Hogwarts... Habían acostado al pequeño Harry, y estaban tomando una cervezas de mantequilla cuando oyeron un fuerte golpe seguido del llanto de un niño... que se calmó tan repentinamente como había empezado.

- ¡ HARRY! – exclamaron asustados al unísono mientras salían corriendo hacia el cuarto.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, vieron algo que les dejó helados: Un mago apuntaba a Harry, pero de espaldas....

- ¿ Qué dem...? – James no terminó de preguntar, porque el mago se dio la vuelta y la cara de Lord Voldemort les sonrió maliciosamente. Les lanzó un hechizo que les paralizó.

- Vaya, vaya... me gustaría divertirme un rato con vosotros, pero me corre prisa... despedios del enano. – añadió cogiendo a Harry... lo cual fue un grave error, ya que en el momento que le tocó, su piel empezó a quemarse ( igual k en HP 1 ) ante la sorpresa y alegría de los chicos, que seguían sin poder hacer nada.

El cuerpo del mago se quemó por completo, y solo quedó la sombra de Voldemort ( repito lo de antes). Éste atravesó furioso a Harry para poseerle... y salió despedido dejándole a Harry una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo. Voldemort huyó entonces y los chicos pudieron moverse.

- ¡ SERÁ CABRÓN! – explotó James mientras Lily se aseguraba de que Harry estaba bien.

- ¡ MALDITO HIJO DE P...! – Sirius no terminó, porque Remus le cortó.

- ¿ Os dais cuenta de la importancia de esto? Hoy supuestamente vosotros debíais morir...

Lily y James se miraron... era cierto, se suponía que ese día iban a morir... el futuro había cambiado.

- Eso ahora no importa, debemos avisar al profesor Dumbledore – cortó Peter – Por lo que sabemos, Voldemort podría estar aún aquí, y si hoy ha sido capaz de atacar, dudo mucho que no lo vuelva a intentar.

Todos asintieron y se presentaron en Hogwarts. Cuando Dumbledore terminó de oir todo les dijo:

- Vaya, así que lo recordasteis todo... no lo lamento, pero os aconsejaría usar el encantamiento Fidelio, ¿ sabéis cual es?

- Esconder algo o a alguien en la mente de un " guardián secreto" – contestó Lily.

- Más o menos. ¿ Qué vais a hacer?

- Pues...

* * *

Hola! Terminó el capítulo, aquí tenéis mi regalo de reyes, pa k os kejeis.... ¿empezáis a entender ahora xk tenían k morir?? Solo aviso k esta no es la única consecuencia.... ¡ No soy tan mala, verdad???! Bueno, un poco sí, xk os he dado un pekeño sustito... no?? Y la cantidad d cosas k pasan en tan poco espacio.... me ha costado trabajo, lo aseguro... el próximo tendrá más explicaciones...

El título lo he puesto xk va de acuerdo cn la primera parte del chap, de hecho, la primera parte del FF está terminada ( como dije arriba). Ahora toca lo más divertido... jejeje.

Del próximo chap:

Se titula: LA INFANCIA MERECIDA. Solo os digo una cosa: ¿ Cómo crecerán Ron y Hermione teniendo como padrinos a ciertos merodeadores? ¿ Y Harry teniendo a sus padres y a TODOS los merodeadores unidos? Pues eso se verá ;D, a lo mejor lo divido en varias partes para que se vea mejor, a ver si puedo!!!

Besos a todos y gracias por leerme!!!! Dejar reviews, x favor!!!

Finn Fisshu


	11. La Infancia Merecida I

Como siempre... NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO.

PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO!

Antes de nada: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS! A este paso superamos los 100:D

Reviews:

Ginebra: Hola! Vaya, me he salvado de la pena de muerte! GENIAL! Jeje. Muxisimas gracias x todo lo k me dices!

Aloromora: Holap! Muxas gracias.

**Revitaa Locatis Potter: de chap 9: Jajaja... desconcertante, cierto?. Si k dicen sobre la muerte de Sirius, pro como saben lo k va a pasar, stán convencidos de k podrán evitarlo, así k no les preocupa en exceso...**

**Del chap 10: Yo se k pasará! Jejeje. La segunda parte, como puedes ver, está en la misma historia, no me gustaría separarlo... Y un placer leerte;).**

**Sepo: Bueno... si te digo eso te reviento toda la historia... y no es plan... tu no te preocupes, k ya verás todo...;) **

Rory Granger: Sip, jejeje, ese era el plan, m alegra k t guste!

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Ya verás lo k pasa... Las muertes eran necesarias... ya ireis viendo xk y no te preocupes, al menos me has mandado el rew! Gracias

Isabella Riddle: Hola! Me alegra k te guste... y si, lo capto, pro no t preocups k de sus aventuritas ya m encargo yo ;). Bss

HermiarwenPotter: Hola! Muxísimas gracias! Me alegra k te gusten los 2! Besos.

Morgana: ¿ QUE TE HA PASADO? No te habrán exo nada, verdad? Xk si lo han exo, son unos capullos imbéciles... gracias x lo demás... y de plasta nada. Besos!

Susiblack: Hola! Gracias, seguiré pronto.

Helen Black potter: Hey! Hola! Te aseguro k va a ser una buena infancia… cn lo d Voldly… todavía no hay k preocuparse ;). Y cierto... mató a Sirius... era uno d mis personajes favoritos :(...

Marinapotter: Hola! Me alegro k te guste! Gracias

Serenity-princess: Muchísimas gracias x todo!

Multijugos3: Hola... lo cierto es k no sabía muy bien como poner la parte de Voldemort... en fin, m alegra k t guste.

Andy Potter: Hola! Veo k empezais a entender mis motivos para todo.. no? Jejeje Muxisimas gracias x to2 espero estar a la altura d como me poneis!.

Tere Potter: Muxisimas gracias. Bye!

Una cosa importante: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Estar atentos al salto de los años ! AHH Y VOY A HACER UN ESPECIAL APARTE CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A LOS 100!

_El giratiempo ( 2º parte )_

_Las pesadillas también terminan... _

Capítulo 11: La Infancia Merecida I .

Cuando Dumbledore terminó de oír todo les dijo:

- Vaya, así que lo recordasteis todo... no lo lamento, pero os aconsejaría usar el encantamiento Fidelio, ¿ sabéis cual es?

- Esconder algo o a alguien en la mente de un " guardián secreto" – contestó Lily.

- Más o menos. ¿ Qué vais a hacer?

- Pues... creo que sería lo más sensato.. ¿ tú que opinas, Lily? – preguntó James.

- Estoy de acuerdo... pero lo quitaremos cuando Harry vaya a Hogwarts...- contestó.

- También os lo aconsejaría a vosotros tres...- añadió Dumbledore refiriéndose a los chicos.

- No.. sería demasiado raro... además, no es que me guste ocultarme..- contestó Sirius.

- Cierto, por mi parte tampoco...- añadieron Remus y Peter.

- Imaginaba que contestaríais algo así...- comentó Dumbledore – Si cambiáis de idea... ya sabéis- añadió-; Bien, ¿ quién será vuestro guardián secreto?

- Sirius – contestaron al unísono todos... no es que dudasen de Peter, pero mientras que menos parecida fuese lo que ocurría según Harry, mejor.

12 de Septiembre de 1985

Dos hombres bastante jóvenes se dirigían a una casa de las afueras de Londres. Tenían dos sonrisas de satisfacción, y parecían deseosos de llegar. Por fin llegaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre...

Una niña les abrió la puerta, que puso cara de sorpresa mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos dos.

- ¡ Habéis venido! ¡ Que bien!

- ¿ Cómo nos íbamos a perder el cumpleaños de nuestra sobrina favorita? – preguntó uno de ellos. Era rubio y de ojos marrones.

- Es que hacía mucho que no veníais... ¡pero pasar!

- Antes toma esto – dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa enseñándole un paquete envuelto.

- Ah, no, eso si que no... no tenéis que regalarme nada...- contestó la niña cruzando los brazos.

- Bueno, si no lo coges, no entramos...- contestó otra vez ese hombre. Si algo destacaba en él eran sus ojos... parecían dorados...

- Eso no vale...- contestó la niña cogiendo el paquete – siempre haces lo mismo, eres un tramposo... - El hombre se limitó a sonreír, sabía que había ganado – oh! Que bonito! Parece de magia...- añadió al abrir el paquete.

- Quien sabe... a lo mejor es magia – comentó el otro hombre con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras que ambos pasaban.

3 de Junio de 1988

La misma niña salía del colegio de primaria al que iba, era castaña con el pelo muy rizado y ojos marrones. Al contrario que el resto de los niños que iban en pequeños grupos y sonrientes, se encontraba sola y con una mirada triste. Sus compañeros de clase era malos con ella... y no les faltaba razón, ella había empezado a hacer cosas raras sin quererlo, ( hacía una semana desde que todo empezó) y el resto de los compañeros le tenían miedo y envidia...¡ Pero no era justo! Ella lo hacía todo sin querer, y por culpa de esas cosas la habían dejado completamente sola...

- ¡Hey, Fenómeno! – la odiosa voz de John le llegó a sus oídos. Él era, sin duda, el peor de todos: Siempre metiendose con ella. Cuando no hacía "eso" la insultaba, y ahora... se había vuelto peor. Decidió no hacerle caso, pero el niño insistió-; ¡ Oye! ¡ Castor! Te hablo a ti... aunque no se si deberías tener ese privilegio con lo fea que eres... ¿ sabes que con tus paletas estás rompiendo el suelo? Vas a tener que pagarlo al Colegio...

Ella le miró furiosa, la furia cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte... Odiaba que la insultasen así... Odiaba a John... Dejó de oír todo lo que sucedía alrededor, sintiendo una fuerte0 energía dentro de ella... sabía lo que iba a suceder... pero no le importó, ese cerdo se lo merecía...

Apenas terminó de pensar en eso, cuando en el lugar donde estaba John apareció un asqueroso cerdo lleno de barro por todo el cuerpo, que empezó a gritar asustado.

Una vez visto esto, no aguantó más, salió corriendo y empezó a llorar... ¿ por qué le pasaba eso? ¿ no tenía suficiente con ser la persona más despreciada ( sin motivos) y el objeto de burlas de todos? Entonces notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

- ¿ Hermione? ¿ Qué te pasa? – Un hombre le habló con una voz muy cálida.

- Yo...- Hermione no podía dejar de llorar, y se abrazó más a es hombre.

- ¿ Qué le pasa, Remus? – preguntó otra voz masculina.

- No lo se... será mejor que se tranquilice, sino, no creo que nos diga nada, Peter

- Espero que no hayan sido otra vez esos desgraciados, porque juro que a mi lado, Voldemort va a parecer una tontería...- gruñó enfadado.

- No... no os enfadéis con ellos, tíos... es por mi cul...- Hermione había parado de llorar, pero Peter no la dejó terminar.

- No digas que es tu culpa, porque sabes que no es cierto.

- A ver, ¿ qué han hecho esta vez? – preguntó Remus con voz relajada, demasiado para el gusto de Hermione, que conocía a sus padrinos mejor que nadie... y también sabía que sino se lo decía ella, lo averiguarían, siempre lo conseguían, no tenía ni idea de cómo... aparte de que Remus parecía poder leerle la mente. Así que se dispuso a contarles todo, resignada... solo esperaba que no la rechazasen por "eso".

- Pues... John...

- ¡ Lo sabía! Esta vez le...- La mirada de advertencia que Remus le dio a Peter le hizo callar.

Sin embargo, ahora Hermione estaba segura: Si se lo decía, no se iban a quedar quietos...

- ¿ Qué paso con John? – insistió Remus.

Hermione perdió definitivamente cualquier esperanza de librarse.

- John empezó a insultarme... me enfadé y... leconvertíenuncerdosinsabercómo- contestó rápidamente

- ¿qué? No me he enterado de nada. – preguntó Peter, aunque tanto él como Remus empezaban a sonreír imaginando lo que había pasado.

- Que... le convertí en un cerdo...no se cómo demonios lo hice, pero de repente, donde estaba él, había un cerdo asqueroso lleno de barro...- Hermione agachó la cabeza avergonzada y triste.

Contra todo pronóstico que podría haber hecho, tanto Peter como Remus empezaron a reír de manera descontrolada.

- Jajajaja...ya te decía yo que ese niño era un animal...jajaja – dijo Peter.

- jajajaja... podríamos haberle hecho eso a Lucius...jajajajaja – contestó Remus.

Hermione les miró sorprendida, incrédula... ¿ no le iban a decir nada? No es que la riñesen, pero no es lo mismo hacer una travesura que convertir a un niño en un cerdo...

-¡ Muchas felicidades Hermione! ¡ Has hecho tu primer hechizo! – dijo Remus cuando consiguió tranquilizarse abrazándola.

- ¡ Y además no ha sido cualquier cosa, una transformación! – añadió Peter mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿ hechizo? ¿transformación? ¿ seguro que estáis bien? – preguntó Hermione.

- Hoy mejor que nunca... a ver, Hermione, tenemos que contarte un secreto... por favor no se lo digas a nadie, es una cosa seria – contestó Remus.

Hermione asintió... ya se esperaba cualquier cosa.

- Peter, haz los honores – dijo Remus.

- bien... Queridísima Hermione, nos complace informarte que...

- ¡ Eres una bruja! – exclamaron los dos a un tiempo.

- ¿ estáis de guasa? – preguntó Hermione.

- Nunca he hablado más en serio, Herms, nosotros somos magos los dos...- contestó Peter.

Hermione le creyó, jamás les había visto tan serios a los dos.

- ¿ de verdad? entonces, ¿ todo lo que he hecho durante esta semana era... magia? – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿ Qué es lo que has hecho? – preguntó Remus.

- Bueno... atraje un lápiz estando a bastante distancia de él... otro día de repente me ví subida en un árbol...y la pizarra de repente apareció entera escrita con " John es un imbecil"... además, no se podía borrar...- contestó Hermione.

- Definitivamente, has estado haciendo magia. – contestó Peter entre sorprendido y divertido. - ¿ Y cómo le sentó a John ver lo de la pizarra? – añadió.

- Se puso furioso... y no sé cómo averiguó que fui yo quien lo hizo... y desde entonces me dice, además de todo el repertorio anterior, cosas como fenómeno, anormal...

Remus y Peter volvieron a enfadarse... ¿ quién se creía ese niñato para hacerle eso a Hermione?

- ¡ Dios! Todavía sigue transformado... todos se darán cuenta... me van a matar...

- Tranquilízate... de todas maneras, si por mi fuera, se quedaba como cerdo para siempre...- murmuró Peter.

- Yo creo que no le has transformado, sino que le has devuelto a su forma original... así que unas horas más así no le harán daño, así aprenderá... ahora, vamos a celebrar que tienes ya tus poderes... os invito a algo – contestó Remus con una sonrisa.

Hermione también sonrió y los tres fueron a tomar un helado.

Esa tarde Hermione descubrió todo sobre el mundo mágico, aunque los chicos omitieron unos detalles que les traerían más de un dolor de cabeza...

30 de Julio de 1991

Hermione salió sonriendo de su casa... Iba a ver a sus tíos en el parque, y tenía que contarles algo genial... Estaba deseando verles, hacía bastante tiempo que no les veía, 3 meses, para ser exactos. Llegó casi corriendo al parque, donde no tardó en divisar a Remus y Peter, que conversaban tranquilamente sentados en un banco.

- ¡ Tíos! – exclamó Hermione cuando llegó hasta ellos.

- Hermione... ¿ estás bien? ¿ por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó Peter.

- Tenía ganas de veros – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Nosotros también...- contestó Remus mientras ambos la abrazaban – Vaya... ¡ canto has crecido en 3 meses! – añadió mirándola.

- No seas exagerado...

- El lo dice porque quiere convertirse en tu favorito... pero es cierto, estás muy guapa... ¿ a que soy yo tu favorito y no él- contestó Peter riendo.

- vaya par sois vosotros...- contestó Herms poniendo los ojos en blanco para reírse después con ellos. - ¡ Tengo que contaros una cosa! – exclamó sonriendo aún más.

Remus y Peter se miraron... por primera vez estaban bastante desorientados... ¿ de qué se trataría?

- Vaya, pensé que seríais más rápidos...- comentó burlándose un poco de broma- ¿ os suenan las palabras: " correo", " lechuza" y " HOGWARTS" - añadió.

- ¡ Felicidades Hermione! – exclamaron abrazándola y sonriendo todavía más. - ¿ recibiste hoy la carta? – preguntó Peter.

- ¡Si!... ¿ me acompañareis al Callejón Diagon mañana? – contestó.

- Nos ofendes, Herms, eso ni se pregunta..- contestó Remus

- ¡ Y además te vamos a regalar una lechuza, por recibir la carta! – añadió Peter.

- y no digas que no hace falta... así mantendremos el contacto más fácilmente – dijo Remus adivinando lo que iba a contestar Hermione.

- ¿ Y vosotros que tal estáis?.

- Pues...

Hablando sobre lo que ocurría por el ministerio y el mundo mágico, pasaron la mañana y la tarde. Decidieron recoger a Hermione al día siguiente por la mañana y pasar el día en el Callejón.

Herms esperaba ansiosa que llegase el día siguiente, sus tíos le habían hablado mucho sobre el Callejón y la cantidad de cosas que habían allí, y por fin podría verlo. No pudo dormir apenas pensando en que iba a comprar su primera ( y esperaba que última) varita mágica, por fin podría leer libros sobre magia, estudiarlos... y sobre todo: Sumergirse definitivamente en ese mundo que tanto le fascinaba. A la mañana siguiente se levantó a las 8 de la mañana, no podía aguantar más tiempo en la cama... se rió al pensar que si estaba así de nerviosa por ir al Callejón... cuando fuese a Hogwarts se podía morir... Por fin llegó la hora, y durante el camino al callejón no hablaron mucho, ya que Hermione parecía estar en otro mundo... ( y realmente lo estaba...)

- Bien, ya estamos a punto – dijo Remus haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltase. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, con unas hendiduras en la pared.

Peter dio varios golpes y la pared se abrió... Por mucho que le habían explicado, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo... Remus y Peter, que estaban atentos a su reacción, le dijeron:

- ¡Bienvenida al Callejón Diagon!

- ¿ Qué te perece? – preguntó Remus.

- Increíble... mejor de lo que me imaginé...- contestó con una radiante sonrisa.

- Bueno, ¿ entramos o nos quedamos mirando? – preguntó Peter al ver que Herms no daba señales de movimiento.

- ¡ Vamos! – exclamó Hermione reaccionando por fin.

Remus y Peter se limitaron a sonreír... Hermione era muy madura parra su edad, pero en ese momento parecía haberla perdido. Pasaron toda la mañana viendo las tiendas y comprando el material escolar.

Cuando fueron a por las túnicas, Dejaron a Hermione sola en la tienda. Se preguntaba por qué no la acompañaban en ese momento, cuando les vio hablando con una pareja, que parecía de la misma edad que sus tíos. El hombre era moreno azabache, con el pelo muy revuelto, y llevaba gafas, aunque no alcanzó a ver el color de sus ojos. Era más alto que la mujer que le acompañaba, pelirroja y con la piel pálida. Se veía que ambos eran guapos y hablaban alegremente con sus tíos... en ese momento se incorporó otro hombre más, moreno y con el pelo muy liso, algo largo... parecían conocerse desde siempre, y Hermione supuso que serían sus compañeros de Hogwarts, alguna vez le habían comentado obre ellos, pero muy poco...

- ¿ Te ocurre algo?

Una voz de chico interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- No... – Hermione no miró a quien le había hablado, porque en ese momento la señora Malking le dio su ropa.

- Nos veremos en Hogwarts, supongo... hasta luego – dijo Hermione.

- Hasta entonces..

Hermione se dio la vuelta, pero el chico ya se había perdido por los almacenes de la tienda. No le dio mayor importancia y salió, allí fuera le esperaban Remus y Peter, que ya no estaban con las otras tres personas.

- ¿ Ya lo tienes todo? – preguntó Peter.

- No... falta la varita...

- ¿ Te sucede algo, Hermione? – preguntó Remus.

- Nada... no os preocupéis – contestó Herms, pero lo cierto era que tenía la sensación de conocer todo eso... como si ya hubiese estado antes allí... al igual que esa voz... pero no podía ser.. ¿ o sí?

- Bueno, Remus y yo hemos estado pensándolo, y creemos que deberíamos entrenarte en el arte merodeadora...

- ¿ Arte qué? – preguntó Hermione descolocada.

- Merodeadora... verás, para eso tendremos que explicarte unas cosillas...- dijo Remus.

Pasaron lo que quedó de tarde contándole sobre sus aventuras en Hogwarts, Hermione estaba que no se lo creía... y ella que pensaba que sus tíos eran responsables... aunque por otro lado, no le desagradaba la idea de seguir sus pasos...

1 de Septiembre de 1991

Hermione había tenido razón al pensar sobre lo que ocurriría cuando fuese a Hogwarts... no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche... estaba ansiosa porque llegase la hora... sus tíos y sus padres la iban a llevar al andén 9 y 3/4... aunque como los muggles no podían atravesarlo, se despediría de sus padres en la estación.

No había dejado de pensar en lo que ocurriría en Hogwarts... sus tíos le habían contado todo sobre el castillo, y ansiaba verlo. Además que durante un mes, la habían " entrenado" en el arte merodeadora, con lo cual estaba deseando encontrarse con alguna excusa para demostrar todo lo aprendido... Cualquiera pensaría que sus tíos eran unos dementes al explicarle cosas como la manera de escabullirse sin que la pillasen después de una travesura, atascar baños... y otra serie de locuras... y Hermione era de la misma opinión, sus tíos eran unos dementes... un peligro público... pero que le hacían reír y le enseñaban a disfrutar de la vida, así que no se iba a quejar.

Se despidió de sus padres en la estación, atravesó la barrera del andén con sus tíos, que parecían más nerviosos que ella. Después de unas últimas recomendaciones ( entre ellas enviarles una foto de alguna travesura, todo hay que decirlo) subió al tren, al último vagón.

Cuando entró al compartimento...

¡ POR FIN ACABÉ EL CAPÍTULO! Ya me ha costado... al final lo he dividido en 3 partes, la próxima infancia en el próximo capítulo. No digo de quién...

Bueno, entiendo que queráis matarme por tardar tanto, pero soy una ocupada estudiante de instituto... UU... lo siento. No os quejareis, este es larguito...

El próximo chap: LA INFANCIA MERECIDA II. Se verá la de otro de nuestros protagonistas... y he decir que es la que más difícil veo para hacer...

Eso es todo! Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia, espero vuestros reviews!

Finn Fisshu

PD: En serio voy a hacer un especial, ya os avio cuando lo publique ( está en fase de construcción aún)


	12. La Infancia Merecida II

Como siempre... NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO.

PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO!

Antes de nada: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS! El especial ya está hecho! Se titula DESEOS IMPOSIBLES, espero que lo leais, xk está dedicado a vosotrs!

Reviews:

Ginebra: Hola! Primero de todo: Muchas felicidades por lo de tu sobrino... ¡ que envidia, yo kiero uno ( pero mis hermanas no están por la labor... ¬¬) Y es cierto, no puedo perder la tradición... sino, no tendría gracia, ¿ no?. Me alegra que te guste el Fic, gracias!

Nelly Esp: Me impresiona lo paciente que eres! El resto no hace mas que preguntar sobre los próxmos! Muchas gracias por el review!

**Revitaa Locatis Potter: Hola! qué sería de mi sin tus reviews? Me alegra que te guste, en serio... lo de Draco... no me di cuenta, lo juro, pero es cierto que le decía eso a Harry... De las infancias, espero llegar al nivel que me poneis... espero que os gusten.**

**SaraMeliss: Me aalegra k te guste, gracias!**

Rory Granger: Buenas! Pues nada, aquí veras otra infancia... ¿ será Ron? Jejeje Muchas gracias por el review!

Danielita: Muchas gracias!

nindeanarion: Chap 9: Bueno, me aalegra haberme salvado del vociferador... ya me han amenazado con unos cuantos, tendre que andarme con cuidado... Con lo de las muertes, como habrás visto, es importante para la historia...

Chap 11: no te lo puedo decir, o perdería la gracia! Me alegra mucho que te guste!

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Hey! Mucha suerte con ls estudios... a mi me stán yendo muy bien... demasiado... a ver cuanto me dura la racha... sobre el capítulo... ¡ ahora lo averiguarás! Herms va a ser un angelito... ( eso no me lo creo ni yo) Besos!

Ellie Barnes: Musas gracias ( no me repito.. k va... ¬¬) Pero me alegra k te guste! Bueno, ya verás si es Harry o Ron

Morgana: Me alegra k ya estés bien y que te guste... y lo del especial, está en proceso, nunca me da tiempo a hacerlo...

Helen Black potter: olap! Muchas gracias x el review… aunque siento decirte que no te puedo contesar nada, ¡ te reventería parte de la hstoria!.

Marinapotter: Hola! Gracias por el review... me alegra k te guste.

Rachel Potter Evans: Hola! Me alegra que te guste mi FF, pero... ¡ No lo he dejado! Lo que pasa es que tengo muy poco tiempo... ( ya ves, soy ocupada estudiante de instituto... UU) Gracias!

De nuevo, estar atentos a los saltos de tiempo...

_El giratiempo II._

_Disfruta de las cosas pequeñas, como si cada día fuese el último... _

Capítulo 12: La Infancia Merecida II . 

3 de septiembre del 1983.

Se oía desde bastante distancia el sonido de unas risas.. La primera impresión que podía tener un muggle al ver esa casa era horrible: Unas ruinas siniestras que daban escalofríos... y esas risas... la gente creía que se trataba de espíritus de unos niños asesinados por un malvado hombre... ( la gente tiene imaginación, todo hay que decirlo... ¡ que inocentes!). Por eso a nadie le gustaba acercarse al lugar, además, corrían rumores de que por ahí pasaban hombres con extrañas ropas... unas túnicas... Los más viejos del pueblo decían que se trataba de una secta donde hacían sacrificios humanos... ( reitero lo de antes), así que a nadie le apetecía realmente acercarse...

Centrándonos de nuevo en la casa, las risas cada vez se oían mejor, quien estuviese ahí dentro, lo estaba pasando realmente bien...( aunque para los pueblerinos eso eran los lamentos de los niños... en fin, mejor no hacer comentarios).

¡ por faa, yo quiero, yo quiero!

¡ No, que seguro la rompes...!

que no, que no, dejameeeeeeeee

Las dos voces se oían por toda la casa, que aunque a vista de un muggle parecían ruinas, a vista de los magos era un estupendo caserón, con un enorme jardín. La casa era de ricos claramente, sin embargo, quienes vivían ahí no hacían ostentaciones ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, vivían en esa casa porque el tamaño de la familia era muy grande.

por faaaaaaaa, venga, Fred, dejamelaaaaaaaaaa que no la rompo... – un niño de no mas de 3 años hacía pucheritos a otro.

Ambos niños eran pelirrojos, al igual que el resto de la familia... el nombre del niño que hacía pucheros era Ronald Weasley, o mejor dicho, Ron.

Por lo general, Ron no era TAN pesado, pero cuando salía el tema de las escobas voladoras... no lo podía evitar, desde que le hicieron socio de los Chuddley Cannons ( su padre, Arthur Weasley, estaba obsesionado con ese equipo y en cuanto pudo, hizo socio a Ron a espaldas de Molly, su mujer...) estaba deseando montarse en una, y ahí estaba, una escoba de juguete que le habían regalado a su hermano. A Ron no le dejaban montarlas porque decían que era muy pequeño, pero no es lo mismo una escoba verdadera que una de juguete, ¿ no?.

- Bueno, pero como la rompas te enteras... – contestó Fred frustrado. Cuando Ron se ponía así, era mejor ceder...

- ¡ Gracias! – Todo rastro de pucheritos y tristeza desapareció de su cara para dar paso a una radiante sonrisa. Corriendo, cogió la escoba...

- Espera, Ron, si ni siquiera sabes cómo funcion...

A Fred no le dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que en ese momento, Ron se estampó contra la pared...

- ¡ MI ESCOBA! – exclamó Fred. Sabía que su hermano estaba bien, solo mareado... vaya tumbos daba, parecía un borracho... sin embargo, su adorada escoba estaba destrozada.

- Yo... lo sient... – Ron murmuraba con la cabeza gacha, nunca había visto tan enfadado a Fred... eso no era bueno...

- ¡ Me voy a vengar! Lo juro, cuando mamá no esté delante te vas a enterar... – la cara de Fred estaba roja de la rabia... iba a planearlo todo...siempre metiendo la pata...debería... ¡Qué buena idea!.

La sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en el rostro de Fred dio miedo incluso a George, su hermano gemelo... Antes de que le pudiesen preguntar, se fue hacia el interior de la casa.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde lo de la escoba... ya nadie creía que Fred fuese a hacer algo, sus venganzas eran siempre inmediatas, así que en cierto modo, Ron estaba más relajado... Sin embargo intuía que su hermano solo buscaba el mejor momento... ( no le faltaba razón, chico listo).

En ese momento no pensaba en eso... Su padrino le iba a visitar al día siguiente y tenía muchas ganas de verle. Cogió a su osito de peluche favorito, de trapo y marrón oscuro, y se dispuso a esperar a que llegase. Sin embargo, el sueño le venció y cayó dormido...

Un molesto chasquido no le dejaba dormir... ¿sería el reloj? Algo se movía... pero, no podía ser, solo estaba con su peluche... ¿ o acaso el peluche tenía vida?. Con miedo, Ron abrió los ojos... Lo primero que vio fue una cosa peluda negra con muchas patas... ¡ que no paraba de moverse!

BUAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOO – Ron lanzó al bicho ese al suelo, pero la araña parecía haberle cogido cariño, porque empezó a seguirle con ese movimiento tan extraño y sin parar de dar chasquidos... – ¡DEJAME! NO ME SIGAS... AHHHHHHH!. – Hay que decir que Ron no interpretó esto como un gesto "cariñoso", de hecho, pensaba que se iba a convertir en la próxima merienda de la maldita araña.

En un intento desesperado, empezó a aporrear la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba... detrás de ella se oía la inconfundible risa de Fred... ¡ se ha vengado! Pensó Ron desesperado... Pero no solo la puerta no se abrió, sino que la araña se le echó encima, tirandole al suelo. Ron no paraba de llorar, cerró los ojos esperando el ( según los pensamiento de Ron) golpe asesino de la araña, pero este no llegó, de hecho, ya no sentía el peso del bicharraco ( como le denominó Ron)... Aunque no se fiaba... seguro que seguía ahí...

¿ Ron? ¿ Estás bien? ¿ qué hacia esa ar...?

La persona que estaba hablando no pudo continuar, porque Ron se le abrazó entre asustado y alegre.

¡ Tío Remus! ¡ me has salvado! – exclamó contento.

¿ pero que hacía esa araña aquí? – preguntó Remus entre sorprendido y divertido al ver la cara de pánico y el escalofrío que recorrió a Ron ante la mención del animal.

Es que...

Ron le contó lo sucedido con sus hermanos... hay que decir que Remus tuvo que aguantarse un poco la risa con algunas partes de la historia... pero no le hizo mucha gracia la venganza de Fred... y él no era un merodeador por nada... le iba a enseñar unas cuantas cosillas ( vamos, otro curso para merodeadores... a ver lo que hacen cuando lleguen a Hogwarts...).

Bien, si quieres te puedo ayudar a hacer algo...

Ron le miró con un brillo malicioso en los ojos ( dios mío, si con 3 años ya es así...) - ¿ de verdad?... Se me había ocurrido...

Le contó a Remus lo que había pensado... teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía 3 años era bastante bueno, y por supuesto le iba a ayudar.

La mañana siguiente todo parecía tranquilo... eran las 7 de la mañana y estaban en verano, así que todos estaban durmiendo... pero por poco tiempo. Dos sombras avanzaban sigilosamente por la casa... una de un adulto y otra muy pequeña...

¿ Cuál es su cuarto? – preguntó Remus.

Ese... – Ron señaló el cuarto en el que dormían Fred y George... y se pusieron manos a la obra, o mas bien, Remus hizo lo que había ideado Ron... se necesitaba magia para hacerlo...

Una vez terminado todo, Remus hizo un hechizo insonorizador , para que nadie les pudiese culpar... de hecho, solo Remus y Ron podrían oír todo...

y en tres... dos... uno...

Un pitido que incluso un sordo habría escuchado resonó por toda la casa... más concretamente, en los pobres oídos de Fred y George...

AHHHHHH! – Del bote que pegaron en la cama casi se chocan con el techo, tenían los ojos como platos... y al momento se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba ( de hecho, unas risas se oían de la puerta...). Con un cabreo de cuidado y rojos de la ira, salieron en busca de Ron... abrieron la puerta y...

Ahhhhhhhh! – otra vez, les cayeron dos cubos de agua que parecía estar a punto de congelarse... se quedaron tiesos.

Ron y Remus se estaban revolcando de la risa por el suelo...

el... jajajaja...agua...jajajaja...para que se...jajajaja... os bajen los humos...jajajaja – exclamó Ron.

Fred y George se miraron... y no pudieron evitar empezar a reírse... había que reconocer que su hermano era muy bueno...

Vengo, que os voy a secar...- añadió Remus lanzándoles un hechizo para la ropa.

Oye, hermanito, ¿ qué tal si hacemos un pacto? – preguntó George después de secarse.

A ver

Se trata de molestar un " poquito" a Percy... y además, ni tú nos haces bromas a nosotros ni nosotros a ti... un pacto...

Solo digo que Percy empezó a maldecir el día en el que sus hermanos gemelos le convirtieron a Ron en una araña su peluche...

3 de Octubre de 1989

Ron estaba bastante aburrido, ahora que Fred y George habían ido a Hogwarts no había nada interesante para hacer... tenía ganas de ir a Hogwarts... después de todo lo que le contaban sus hermanos estaba deseando visitar el famoso castillo.

Había acompañado a su madre a la tienda " Magia Potagia", una famosa tienda de artículos de magia para muggles magos... evidentemente, los muggles no tenían ni idea de que muchas de las cosas y clientes de esa tienda eran realmente mágicos... En fin, que se aburría como una ostra... y a Ginny no quería hacerle ninguna broma por dos motivos: Era su hermana pequeña y en ese momento su única compañía, además de que Ginny era la versión mezclada de los gemelos y él mismo cuando se enfadaba...

¿ Te aburres? – la vocecilla de Ginny le sorprendió pensando

Sí... esto es muy aburrido sin Fred y George...

Si quieres, podemos hacer algo... yo también me aburro... vuestras bromas siempre me entretienen...

¿ alguna idea?

¿ Quidditch?

Tú no sabes jugar al quidditch... ¿ quieres que te enseñe?

Se jugar mejor que tú...

Bien, si tan segura estás...- contestó Ron, pensaba que su hermana estaba de broma... seguro que no sabía ni como cogerla...

¡ Qué equivocado estaba! Por pura suerte Ron ganó a Ginny... le iba a tener que pedir que le enseñase a jugar así...

Y así pasaron el resto de los días, jugando al Quidditch, y Ron echando de menos a su padrino... Esperaba verle pronto.

1 de Agosto de 1991.

Ron estaba contentísimo... ¡ Había recibido su carta para ir a Hogwarts! El día anterior se había levantado corriendo, esperando con ansiedad recibir la famosa invitación y por fin, después de años de espera, una majestuosa lechuza color pardo se la había entregado. Sabía que no podría ver a su padrino ese día ni el siguiente ( es decir, el 1 de agosto) ... se preguntaba por qué, a fin de cuentas era verano... ¿ no?

Fred George le habían dicho que la selección era dolorosa... no sabía qué pensar... Por otra parte se sentía tremendamente presionado, todos sus hermanos habían hecho algo importante en Hogwarts... tenía el listón muy alto... ¿ Y si no quedaba en Gryffindor? Podría morirse... aunque cualquier casa era mejor que Slytherin... definitivamente, si caía ahí, se volvía derecho a casa.

Sus padres le dijeron que irían al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus materiales... Lo que más ganas tenía de comprar era sin duda la varita... allí estaban, en el Caldero Chorreante, a punto de entrar al Callejón... No era la primera vez que iba, era cierto, pero no podía evitar estar nervioso, ya que en esa ocasión eran sus libros y materiales los que se comprarían...

Bueno, Ron como a conoces el Callejón, ve con tus hermanos mientras que nosotros sacamos el dinero – dijo Arthur. Hay que decir que el padre estaba más emocionado que el propio Ron...

Vamos, Ronnie, te llevaremos a la tienda de artículos de bromas...- dijo Fred.

No me llames así... te lo tengo dicho...- gruñó este, pero eso no evitó que su cara se iluminase les siguiese... Su tío le había aconsejado ciertos productos que le iba a enseñar a manejar para cuando estuviese en el colegio...

bien, hermanito, tenemos el honor de enseñarte la mejor tienda de artículos de bromas... al menos hasta que abramos la nuestra... – contestó George.

¿ Vais a abrir una tienda de artículos de bromas pesadas? – Esto si que sorprendió a Ron.

Sí... es algo que estamos pensando... pero aún no hay nada decidido... tú por si acaso no digas nada...

En ese momento llegaron a la tienda... había que decir que Fred y George no mentían... Había todo tipo de productos en la tienda... para hacer cualquier broma... ¡ si incluso había un libro con trucos para bromas! Este libro le llamó la atención... se llamaba " Las mejores bromas pesadas" y estaba firmada por " los merodeadores: Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto Cornamenta"... Le sonaban mucho esos nombres... ¿ de qué? Le bastó leer las primeras líneas para acordarse... Su tío Remus le había comentado que su grupo de Hogwarts era el de "los merodeadores"... desde luego, estaban locos... aún así, cogió el libro... ya tenía algo para tomarle el pelo.

¿ Vienes o no? – la voz de Fred interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¡ Voy! – exclamó adentrándose en la tienda.

Cuando salieron después de una hora de la tienda, Ron se cruzó con un chico... era moreno azabache y parecía que en la vida se había peinado... Charlaba alegremente con sus padres... ¿ De qué le sonaba?

Venga, vamos a por tu varita – su madre le llamó y Ron siguió caminando... serían sus imaginaciones.

En las sombras, una persona sonrió... faltaba poco, a ver qué ocurría...

Los Weasley compraron todas las cosas necesarias para el año escolar y se fueron... Remus les visitaría al día siguiente querían llegar con tiempo.

¡ Tío Remus!

yo también me alegro de verte, Ron – dijo el mencionado al verse abrazado por Ron.

Hay que ver... ¡ publicas un libro y ni me lo dices! – contestó Ron con falso enfado enseñándole el libro

¿ Qué..? Oh, eso era una sorpresa... Parece ser que los chicos ya lo terminaron.

Un momento... – la voz de Fred interrumpió la conversación – ¿¡Me estás diciendo que tú eres uno de los merodeadores? – exclamó.

emmm... sí...

¡ No me lo puedo creer! Si de verdad lo eres... ¿ sabes que es esto? – dijo George.

Mostraron a Remus un viejo pergamino... ¡ increíble! La cara de Remus se iluminó... decidió hacer la prueba definitiva, aunque reconocería ese pergamino en cualquier parte...

¡ Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! – efectivamente, el mapa estaba de nuevo en sus manos...

¡ Eres uno de ellos! – gritó Fred emocionado.

Mis amigos me conocían como Lunático... ¿ cómo averiguasteis la contraseña? O mejor aún, ¿ cómo lo sacasteis del despacho de Filch? – añadió sorprendido Remus.

Por pura casualidad... el primer año nos castigaron, vimos el cajón de " Altamente peligroso" no pudimos evitar mirarlo... ¡ nos llamaba a gritos! – empezó George.

después de ver el cajón, lanzamos unas bombas fétidas y lo sacamos... Lo de la clave sí que fue suerte, tenía mi varita apoyada en el pergamino cuando George entró muy cabreado dijo esa frase, porque nos queríamos vengar de unos Slytherin... – añadió Fred.

Fue muy gracioso, entré diciendo: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas me voy a vengar... Y el pergamino se activó... Nos pusimos tan contentos que decidimos usarlo según nuestro juramento...- terminó George con una sonrisa angelical que no se creía nadie.

Ya veo...- dijo Remus con una sonrisa, la de recuerdos que le traía ese mapa...

Si quieres quédatelo, a fin de cuentas es tuyo y lo hemos memorizado...- dijo Fred.

Os lo agradecería... estoy seguro de que hay alguien que le va a dar un muy buen uso...- Remus se puso a pensar en la reacción de Harry... ¡ le habían hablado tantas veces del mapa! De hecho, habían ideado un plan para que lo sacase...

Bueno, en agradecimiento... ¿ queréis recibir algunas lecciones para poner a nuestra querida Señora Norris azul?

Bastó ver las tres enormes sonrisas maliciosas que aparecieron en sus caras para saber la respuesta.

1 de Septiembre de 1991.

El Andén 9 y ¾ estaba reluciente... El expreso a Hogwarts parecía más brillante que de costumbre... Ron estaba de los nervios, ese era su primer año en Hogwarts, y quería quedar bien... Se despidió de sus padres y por consejo de Remus se montó en el último vagón. Iba a entrar a uno de los compartimentos cuando...

ACABEEEEEEEEEEE! Ya era hora... Dios, me ha costado lo mío... he tenido un pequeño problema de inspiración...y entre eso, el tener k estudiar y k solo tengo 2 horas de ordenador... pero por fin puedo decirlo: EL CAPÍTULO ESTÁ ACABADO!.

No estoy muy contenta, no me convence del todo, y Remus sale muy poco pero bueno...

El próximo capítulo: LA INFANCIA MERECIDA III, y creo que es evidente de quién se trata, no?. A ver cómo se comporta Harry... Estoy deseando escribirlo... jajaja.

Lo de Ron y Ginny lo puse para que salga un poco Ginny... que en este Fic no tiene protagonismo... ( pobrecita..).

En fin, espero vuestros reviews, críticas... etc!

Saludos:

Finn Fisshu


	13. La infancia merecida III

**NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO.**

**PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, PERO TENGO EXCUSA, ME HAN ADELANTADO EL CURSO, Y EL 10 DE JUNIO ME DAN LAS NOTAS... LO QUE IMPLICA QUE EMPIEZO YA CON LOS EXÁMENES...( al final del chap pongo todas las explicaciones)!**

**Esta es la dirección del especial, Deseos imposibles, espero k la leáis y me deis vuestra opinión, porque está dedicada vosotros/as**

**http / w w w . fanfiction . net / s/ 2285257/1/  
**

**Locatis Potter: Buenas! En serio, k bien k te gustase el capítulo, para mí también la mejor parte fue la de la araña...y el resto un poco mierda, creo k voy a rescribirlo... no se. Cómo quieres que no sea malicioso Ron teniendo a los gemelos como hermanos y de padrino a un merodeador? Me gusta la idea de ponerles a los 3 algo mas "traviesos". Lo de la cola... me lo pensaré... Por lo de tu FF no te preocupes! Yo también tardo mucho en actualizar! BSS**

**Sara Fénix Black: Hola! Muchas gracias x tu review! Intentaré actualizar pronto!**

**Danielita: Hola! K bien k te guste! Musas gracias! Procuraré actualizar pronto!**

**Helen Black potter: Muchas gracias! Me alegra k te guste… intentaré actualizar pronto ;).**

**Marinapotter: Hola, me alegra que te gustase... a mí no me convence del todo, puede que lo cambie... ¡ Gracias por el review!**

**AElizabeth-Black: Gracias por el review! Seguiré pronto.**

**LilyLoveJames: Hola! Es la primera vez que te veo x akí... ojala sigas leyéndolo... Pronto veras todo lo k pides, no t preocupes!**

**bella-blackvad: Bueno... eran exigencias del guión... ya estás viendo por qué, no? ;) y con respecto a los giros... ¡ si no los tuviese sería muy aburrida! Me alegra que te guste mi historia!**

**Paula Y Edu: Holaaa! Oye, en serio k me alegro que os guste ( ahora respiro un poco mas tranquila... jajaja). Herms no podía acabar con Remus xk estaba Harry de por medio... ¡ además de que iba a morir! Te imaginas el palazo k se hubiese llevado Remus? Ya tiene bastante con su licantropía... Gracias x los ánimos, intentaré actualizar pronto...( k no veas si me ha costado escribir este chap).**

**Aloromora: Hola... bueno, sí que tiene mala leche, pero no para tanto... ¿no? Gracias por el review! BSS**

**Y, por última vez, ( o eso espero), estar atentos a los saltos de tiempo...**

**_El giratiempo II._**

**_La felicidad se encuentra en las cosas pequeñas... _**

** Capítulo 13: La Infancia Merecida III .**

3 de Enero de 1984

Como venía siendo costumbre desde que los Potter se instalaron en El Valle de Godric, el ruido de una moto junto con un bocinazo y risas despertó al pueblo entero a las 7 de la mañana... los vecinos les miraban ya resignados, sabiendo que no había manera de que esos locos amigos de los Potter cambiaran... Los Potter se habían ocultado mágicamente, así que aunque todos los pueblerinos sabían que vivían allí, nadie les había visto en mucho tiempo. Lo que no entraba en la cabeza de muchos de los magos y brujas que vivían allí era por qué un Sábado tenían que hacer ese ruido... generalmente solo lo hacían entre semana...

Oye, Canuto...¿ estás seguro de que James y Lils querían vernos a esta hora? – un joven castaño con los ojos dorados miraba sospechosamente al conductor de la moto voladora en la que se encontraba montado.

mmm... bueno, ellos no me dijeron una hora, pero sí que fuese temprano...- contestó con falsa inocencia. Este chico era moreno con los ojos grises.

¡ Sirius¿ Cómo puedes ser tan bestia? Una cosa es que te digan que vengas temprano y otra muy distinta es que te plantes aquí a las 7 de la mañana – exclamó Remus.

¡Oye¿Que quieres que le haga? Tengo ganas de ver a Harry...además, seguro que ya está levantado...- contestó con un puchero mientras bajaban de la moto.

Ya¿en serio crees que el pobre niño esté despierto a las 7 de la mañ...? – la sarcástica respuesta de Remus fue interrumpida.

¡VENGA, ARRIBA, YA ES DE DÍA! – el grito entusiasmado de un niño se escuchó por la zona... parecía que Harry acababa de despertarse... Sirius miró a Remus con autosificiencia, mientras este volteaba los ojos con desesperación.

¡ Casualidad¡ Pura casualidad! – exclamó.

Ambos entraron en la casa ( James y Lily les habían dado llaves, ya que pasaban casi más tiempo allí que en sus propias casas). Fueron directamente a la cocina, donde vieron a un somnoliento James desperezarse y a una afanosa y despejada Lily dándole un vaso de leche a Harry con cereales. Solo Harry se dio cuenta de la entrada de los dos merodeadores, porque al momento saltó de la silla y fue corriendo hacia ellos...

¡ Tío Sirius¡ Tío Remus! – exclamo mientras saltaba encima suya.

Cualquiera que hubiese mirado a Sirius en ese momento, no le habría reconocido: Toda su expresión chulesca había desaparecido, así como los grandes aires con los que siempre iba, los ojos le brillaban y sonreía felizmente al tiempo que abrazaba al pequeño. James, Remus y Lily no pudieron evitar pensar en la buena elección de padrino que habían hecho.

Buenos días... no es que me moleste, pero... ¿no habéis venido un poco pronto? – dijo Lily.

Pero...- contestó Sirius, que ahora tenía a Harry en brazos (el cual parecía haberse olvidado del desayuno) – es que... hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía, y tenía ganas de venir pronto – contestó con su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado.

Sirius... le ves prácticamente TODOS los días... Deberías planearte ser padre, así no me quitas a mi hijo... – contestó James en broma. – Además, parece que lo harías bien, solo pensar que por primera vez en tu vida has madrugado...

¡Eso jamás, No estoy tan viejo ni tan loco como para atarme con una mujer, sin ánimo de ofender, Lils.

Sin problema... ¿ habéis desayunado ya?.- Preguntó

No... pero no te preocupes, ya nos servimos nosotros... Remus, haz algo – contestó Sirius con una "encantadora" sonrisa.

NO pienso cocinarte nada, Sirius...- contestó Remus al tiempo que se sentaba con un café a la mesa.

Suspirando, Sirius soltó a Harry, que volvió a concentrarse en el desayuno, y se sirvió café también. Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras que desayunaban. Harry se levantó rápidamente y se fue a su cuarto con cara de nervios. Aprovechando que no estaba, Remus dijo:

James... ¿ para qué querías que viniésemos pronto?

Quería veros... ¡ en serio! – contestó ante las miradas incrédulas de Sirius, Remus y Lily.

Vete con esas a otros, James, y suéltalo ya – dijo Sirius impaciente.

Está bien...- respondió al tiempo que sus ojos empezaban a brillar – pero por favor, Lils, no me mates...

Lily le miró extrañada... a no ser que... un gesto de comprensión y enfado se cruzó en su cara – ¡ah, no¡ Ni hablar¡ Es muy pequeño¿estás loco¿ y si le pasa algo?.

Vamos, no creo que le pase nada...

Eso no lo sabes

Remus y Sirius les oían bastante perdidos.

¿Os importaría traducir? – preguntó Sirius

Este demente quiere llevar a Harry a volar con la escoba...- contestó Lily.

Oh¡Qué bien, yo me apunto! – exclamó Sirius contento.

Pero James... Harry apenas tiene 4 años...- respondió Remus con un brillo divertido en los ojos y una sonrisa. Debía haberlo imaginado.

¡Eso tiene solución! Evidentemente, no voy a usar mi escoba, sino una de juguete... ni yo estoy tan loco...

Los otros tres le miraron dudosos

¡Hey!... la verdad duele¿sabéis?- repuso

Bueno... pues pienso acompañaros, y pobre de ti, James, si se hace el más mínimo rasguño...- Contestó Lily, que no tan en el fondo, estaba deseando ver jugar a Harry al quidditch. - ¿ Y la escoba? – añadió.

La compré ayer... todo es una sorpresa, le dije que hoy íbamos a hacerle una... por eso se ha levantado tan temprano...

Ya veo...- contestó con cierto aire triunfal Remus ( aún le duraba lo de antes). Todos sonrieron imaginando la cara que podría Harry ( hay que decir que para dormirle, James le contaba sus aventuras en los partidos de Quidditch... así que imaginaros si tenía ganas)

En ese momento, Harry apareció vestido... aunque bastante desaliñado... y con una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad... sabía que cuando su papá se proponía sorprenderle, podía esperar cualquier cosa... y le encantaba. Harry adoraba a sus padres y a sus tres tíos, y no hace falta decir que el sentimiento era recíproco...

¡Venga¡ vamos ya! – exclamó con una preciosa sonrisa.

Viendo que Harry ya no podía aguantar los nervios, decidieron ponerse en marcha – Vamos – sonrió James, al tiempo que cogía a burricate a Harry, que reía encantado.

Se dirigieron hacia un pequeño bosquecillo alejado de miradas muggles, en una zona con un claro muy grande. Remus llevaba una caja con balones de quidditch de entrenamiento para principiantes, y James guardada en el bolsillo con un hechizo reductor la escoba perfectamente envuelta.

¿ Ya hemos llegado? – preguntó Harry extrañado al ver el lugar donde se paraban.

Sí, Harry – contestó James al tiempo que le bajaba ( le había cargado todo el camino)

¿ Qué vamos a hacer aquí? – preguntó curioso.

Pues veras... – respondió James al tiempo que sacaba el minúsculo paquete del bolsillo y lo devolvía a su tamaño – para saberlo, debes desenvolver esto...- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, estaba deseando ver su reacción, al igual que todos. Lily incluso había traído una cámara de fotos mágica... ese momento iba a ser inolvidable.

Harry abrió el paquete con ansiedad... por fin iba a descubrir qué tramaban los mayores... quitó el último lazo y se quedó con la boca abierta: Una pequeña escoba voladora estaba en el interior... La escoba que él quería para navidad pero que Santa Claus olvidó... Con una sonrisa que no le entraba en la cara de lo grande que era, Harry salió corriendo a abrazar a sus padres.

¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!- exclamaba mientras les repartía besos y abrazos...

Definitivamente, solo por la reacción de Harry, al que en ese momento le brillaban los ojos más que nunca, había merecido la pena, pensaban todos, que aún podían recordar a aquel Harry que conocieron con esos ojos inexpresivos. Activaron la cámara para que funcionase sola, y se encargó de inmortalizar el momento.

Bueno, Harry¿ vas a seguir dando las gracias todo el día o prefieres que te enseñemos a usarla? – preguntó James de broma.

Para el asombro de todos, Harry se separó, subió en la escoba y se elevó varios metros solo.

¿ Cómo demonios ha sabido hacerlo, James¿ No se suponía que esta era la primera vez que montaba? – preguntó Lily molesta.

Y lo era...- contestó James asombrado.

¿ Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Harry al ver sus caras.

No, Harry, pero... ¿cómo has sabido lo que tenías que hacer? – contestó Remus.

Está claro... lo lleva en los genes...- murmuró Sirius.

Ummm... - Harry pareció meditar un momento, sin darse cuenta del comentario de Sirius – No lo se, simplemente lo he hecho, me ha salido como si ya supiese... pero... ¡ no se bajar! – exclamó repentinamente aterrorizado.

Tranquilo, Harry – contestó James algo más contento.. le había desilusionado un poco que Harry supiese montarse... – inclínala con cuidado para abajo y...

Pasaron el resto de la mañana jugando con la escoba y enseñando a Harry cómo utilizarla. Los merodeadores se habían traído sus propias escobas, y por la tarde llego Peter, al que habían avisado con una lechuza de dónde estaban... Ahora tocaba lo mejor: Enseñarle algo de quidditch, ya que definitivamente volar no le costaba.

Bien Harry... ¿ ves estas 4 pelotas? – preguntó James – Son la Quaffle, las 2 bludgers y la snitch dorada... las bludgers no las usaremos por ahora...

Me gusta la pequeña, es muy bonita...- contestó Harry al tiempo que la sacaba. - ¿ esta era la snitch, no? – añadió.

Sí... ¿te explico un poco las reglas y jugamos? – preguntó James

¡ Vale!

Y de este modo estuvieron el resto de la tarde, todos jugando, incluso Lily se animó... Harry parecía tener fascinación por la snitch... así que la sacaron para ver que tal le iba el puesto de buscador ( sabían que el otro Harry fue el jugador más joven de los últimos 100 años, pero no el puesto), y vieron con sorpresa como la localizaba y atrapaba con rapidez. (Hay que decir que Harry en ese momento no juega con una snitch como las de Hogwarts, que son tan rápidas, sino con una para principiantes... Es bueno jugando, pero no voy a pasarme). Decidieron que a partir de entonces todos los sábados irían a jugar un rato..

27 de Mayo de 1986

Harry llegó del colegio bastante callado, cosa que extrañó a sus padres, ya que siempre llegaba a casa contando entusiasmado lo que hacía en clases.

Harry... ¿ ha pasado algo? – preguntó Lily preocupada.

Es que...- Harry estaba muy serio – Hoy conocí a un niño... lo he traído a casa porque... – no pudo terminar de hablar, fue interrumpido por un grito.

AHHHHH! QUE HAGO AQUÍ? ME HAN SECUESTRAD... – No pudo la voz terminar de hablar, porque Harry gritó:

Oh! Cállate de una maldita vez, das dolor de cabeza! – mientras se tapaba los oídos, y como por arte de magia ( o directamente, mágicamente) la voz paró de sonar, a la vez que "misteriosamente" una bola de grasa rubia con cara de gorila con peluca rubia, aparecía en la casa... Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de la cosa esa era el rabo y hocico de cerdo que tenía... – Como iba diciendo...- dijo Harry sin inmutarse aparentemente de lo que había hecho – He traído a esta bola de grasa a casa porque me enfadé con él... y... le apareció eso – dijo refiriéndose a el hocico y el rabo, como si fuese difícil darse cuenta ( y lo era, porque el niño ya de por sí parecía un cerdito/gorila mutante).- Empezó a insultarme por mi cicatriz...

James y Lily estaban divididos entre el orgullo por lo que su hijo había hecho y la preocupación por ese pobre muchacho... Finalmente, James habló... o eso intentó:

JAJAJAJAJAJA... felicidades, Harry...acabas de hacer tus primeros hechizos... y muy buenos, a mi parecer...- añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

James! Pobre muchacho... me alegro de que ya hagas magia, Harry – añadió con una dulce sonrisa Lily.

Esto lo inmortalizo... ¡ accio cámara de fotos! – exclamó James, al tiempo que la cámara hacía fotos sola.

Oye... ¿ lo pensáis dejar así todo el día o me vais a ayudar a arreglar esto? – preguntó Harry con cierta incredulidad

Por supuesto... enervate... ¿ cómo te llamas? – preguntó Lily.

Soy Dudley Dursley...- dijo el niño bastante chulo ( alguien tenía dudas al respecto? XDDD)

Dursley...- dijo James repentinamente pensativo, al tiempo que Lily deshacía la obra de Harry ( en mi opinión, obra maestra). - ¿ Tus padres no se llamarán Vernon y Petunia, cierto? – preguntó con un tono que no presagiaba nada bueno... acababa de recordar las cosas que Ron le contó a espaldas de Harry sobre los Dursley, y en especial de Dudley...

Sí, viejo imbécil... ¡ y te voy a denunciar, por secuestrarme! Mi papá te va a hacer papilla y...- El niño no terminó de decir lo que fuese ( y en parte fue una suerte para él... porque habría acabado mal... o peor de cómo va a terminar) debido a que James le puso un hechizo silenciador al niño que ahora le miraba aterrorizado. James por su parte, tenía la moral dolida... ¿ Viejo él! Iba a aprender ese niño a respetar a los "viejos"... oh, que bien lo iba a pasar... casi sentía más repugnancia por esa cosa ( no lo consideraba un niño, sino una aberración) que por Snivellius... y su espíritu merodeador parecía más vivo que nunca... De hecho, le devolvió lo que tenía hecho por Harry.

James... ¿ Qué demonios haces?- preguntó Lily ( la cual no se había enterado de nada, porque estaba hablando con Harry sobre el cuidado que tendría que tener para que los muggles no se diesen cuenta de que era un mago).

Yo... nada...- Contestó James – Por cierto¿sabes cómo se llama? – añadió – Dudley... Dudley Dursley...

La cara de Lily cambió por completo... ¿ esa albóndiga andante era el primo de Harry¿ Ese del que TAN bien le hablaron? ( véase el evidente sarcasmo) - ¿ Y a qué esperas? – preguntó como si nada – Pero cuidado de que no te detengan por abuso contra muggles... ¿Aviso a los chicos? – añadió "inocentemente"

Definitivamente, James adoraba a esa mujer – Bueno... si tantas ganas tienes... – contestó con una sonrisa malévola – Pero que Harry no lo vea... no hay que darle mal ejemplo todavía...

¿ Me ha parecido oír TODAVÍA? – preguntó Lily seria

Que va, te lo has imaginado – contestó maldiciéndose por hablar en alto. – Llámales por polvos Flu, es más rápido.

Lily asintió.

A los 5 minutos, Peter, Remus y Sirius llegaban bastante desconcertados a la casa de los Potter... Lily no les había dicho para qué querían que fuesen.

Lils¿qué pasa? – preguntó Remus con curiosidad

Pasar al salón y lo entenderéis...- contestó misteriosamente.

Picados por la curiosidad, los tres entraron en el salón, y lo que vieron les dejó de piedra... allí estaba James con un niño muy gordo y rubio... pero... ¿ era posible que fuese él? Si era, desde luego, se había metido en la boca del lobo...

James...no será lo que estamos pensando¿ cierto? – preguntó Sirius con un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos, a la vez que no podía evitar sonreír al ver los hechizos que tenía.

Que conste que esto es obra de Harry... yo no sería tan bondadoso...- contestó.

¿ Sus primeros hechizos? – preguntó Remus.

Exacto... ahora, os presento a... Duddley- bola de grasa-Dursley.

¡ Yo primero! – exclamó Peter como si se tratase de el reparto de golosinas.

Mmm... había pensado en una grande, pero ya que insistes... todo tuyo. Solo tienes 1 minuto, aprovéchalo bien...- contestó James fingiendo esfuerzo.

Hay que decir que Peter aprovechó MUY bien su minuto... la piel de Dudley se puso azul, la ropa de rosa chillón y con falda. El pelo se quedó en una asqueroso verde limón con dos coletas.

Bien...- dijo James aguantando apenas la risa – Ahora mi plan maestro... a este se le van a quitar las ganas de meterse con nadie...- Desmaius.

Dudley se despertó sobresaltado y gritando... ¿ dónde estaban esos brujos? Se dio cuenta de que ni él tenía la piel azul ni estaba con esos malvados hechiceros... gracias a dios todo había sido una estúpida pesadilla... pero... ¿ dónde estaba? No reconocía ese sitio... era un claro de un... ¿un bosque¿ cómo demonios había llegado ahí? Seguro que sus padres se preocupaban si no llegaba a casa... así que decidió quedarse allí, así conseguiría que le hiciesen más regalos... Oyó el crujir de unas ramas... y como buen cobarde fue a intentar esconderse... demasiado tarde... Con auténtico terror, vio en frente suya lo que más temía... Los 4 hombres que en su sueño le habían secuestrado... levantando esos palos de madera... se acercaban con malvadas sonrisas y dispuestos a atacarle... Dudley estaba lívido. Repentinamente, oyó unas estruendosas carcajadas de diversión ( aunque hay que decir que a él le parecieron escalofriantes) y los 4 hombres del sueño desaparecieron, para aparecer en su lugar una cucaracha... ¡ Horror! El no soportaba a esos bichos... casi a punto de llorar, se intentó subir a un árbol... ahora las carcajadas eran aún más sonoras... incluso le pareció oír un ¡ increíble!... pero era imposible.

Y ocurrió lo peor... 4 encapuchados aparecieron de la nada, con túnicas negras, caras pálidas y los ojos en blanco... y... Dudley se desmayó.

¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... el mejor plan de toda tu vida, cornamenta! – rió uno de los encapuchados quitándose la capucha a la vez que el resto, que estaban por el suelo de la risa.

Jamás pensé que nos convertiríamos en el mayor temor de un niñato engreído... – murmuró Remus entre risas.

Recapitulando para que se termine de entender lo ocurrido: Pusieron en marcha el proceso, después de fotografiar a Dudley, le quitaron todos los hechizos que tenía, pero no le borraron la memoria y le dejaron en un claro del bosquecillo donde solían ir a jugar al quidditch. Mientras Remus buscaba un Boggart, Sirius y James buscaban túnicas negras con capucha y maquillaje, además de lentillas blancas y Peter se encargaba de mantener a Dudley vigilado, para que no despertase antes de tiempo... El resultado final, había sido eso.

Una vez que se tranquilizaron, James hizo un hechizo para que cada vez que Dudley pensase en pegar o meterse con alguien, recordase todo lo sucedido... Solamente él lo podría saber...

Entonces llevaron a Dudley al Colegio, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, llegaron con sonrisas triunfantes a la casa Potter.

Misión cumplida – exclamó James nada mas llegar.

¿ Qué le habéis hecho¿ Cogisteis fotos? – preguntó Lily

Me ofendes, Lils... ¿ desde cuando no cogemos fotos? – respondió Sirius

Y con respecto a lo que le hicimos...

Pasaron el resto de la tarde riendo y contando lo que hicieron... y Sirius se quitó de en medio sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

¿ Y Sirius? – preguntó Lily repentinamente.

eh? Es cierto... ¡ canuto¿ dónde te has metido!

Por toda respuesta oyeron el familiar ruido de la moto arrancar... y Lily tuvo un presentimiento... Salió corriendo a la puerta de la casa con los otros tres siguiéndola... y pudieron ver cómo Sirius y un emocionadísimo Harry se alejaban volando con la moto...

¡LE MATO¿ CÓMO SE LE OCURRE HACER ESTO? – exclamó Lily histérica.

Harry por su parte, estaba en la gloria: Había hecho sus primeros hechizos y encima su tío Sirius cumplía la promesa que le hizo de llevarle a dar una vuelta con la moto.

¿ Te gusta, Harry? – preguntó Sirius sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

¡ Claro que sí¡Es casi mejor que la escoba! – contestó entusiasmado.

¿ Hacemos piruetas?

SI!

pero con una condición... no le digas nada a tus padres.. porque creo que incluso James me mataba...

Así pasaron una hora entera, antes de volver al Valle... Sirius temía volver... y desde luego, sus temores eran bien fundados... Aparcaron la moto, y entraron silenciosamente en la casa... Todo estaba oscuras, lo cual no dio buena espina a Sirius, que dijo volviéndose:

Oye, Harr.. ¿ Harry? – Harry ya no estaba a su vista… mala señal…

Se dirigió a la cocina, que estaba iluminada... único sitio de toda la casa... cada vez le daba peor impresión... cuando llegó, solo estaba Lil, de espaldas a él...

¿ Lil? – preguntó Sirius…

Hola – Lily estaba cortando algo.

Sirius jamás pensó que un saludo podía ser tan alarmante... En ese momento, Lily se dio la vuelta... aún con el cuchillo ( que era de carnicero) en mano.. su expresión daba pánico... Se acercó a él.

¿ est… estás bien¿ Por qué no sueltas ese cuchillo ? – preguntó con miedo.

Cierto… debería soltarlo…. No se que podría hacer con él...- contestó Lily, cogiendo la sartén. – además, no quiero sangre por la casa...

¿ Qué he hecho para que estés así conmigo? – preguntó Sirius sabiendo la respuesta...

¿ has hecho algo acaso? – preguntó Lily... por un momento Sirius creyó que no se había dado cuenta.

Yo… no…- Empezó a retroceder…

Canuto… yo que tú comenzaba a correr...- la voz de Remus, casi partiéndose de risa le hizo volverse. Allí estaban James, Peter y Remus. Meter tenía cogido a un dormido Harry en brazos, James le casi con pena ( pero casi... a fin de cuentas, se había adelantado a él para llevar a Harry en moto...) y Remus... se lo estaba pasando en grande. Viendo que nadie le iba a ayudar, decidió seguir el consejo de Remus... y transformándose en perro, salio pitando, con una furiosa Lily siguiéndole con la sartén en alto. Mientras los otros empezaron a partirse de risa...

¡ lástima no tener una cámara de fotos! – exclamó Remus.

Pues sí… se puede decir que el día está siendo completo...- dijo Meter.

Los tres empezaron a reír de nuevo al ver a un acojon...( me han censurado) perro negro correr desesperado por toda la casa, seguido muy de cerca de una furiosa pelirroja con sartén en mano...

Una hora más tarde, tuvieron piedad de Sirius y la cosa se calmó... Ese día quedaría en el recuerdo de todos para siempre...

7 de Marzo de 1987.

Harry estaba muy contento... tras tres meses de preparación con ayuda de su padre, habían acabado... En ese momento estaban los dos descansando en el suelo de madera, contemplado su "obra" maestra. Habría sido más fácil hacerla con magia... pero habían pasado tantos momentos buenos, que verdaderamente no se arrepentían... Todas esas horas juntos, riendo, bromeando... y por fin habían construido "el cuartel general", una pequeña y cogedora casita de madera hecha en un árbol...

Estoy pensando…. ¿ y si usamos magia para rematarla? – preguntó James repentinamente.

¿usamos¿ Yo también?– exclamó Harry contento. Su madre le había prohibido hacer magia... pero parecía que poco importaba eso a su padre, que le miraba con un sonrisa. – Vale!

Solo que no se entere tu madre...- comentó con un guiño cómplice. – A ver... No se a ti... pero a mí me parece que quizás es demasiado pequeña... ¿ la agrandamos?.

Y así estuvieron, Harry con la varita de su padre hacía los hechizos que éste le indicaba... (asombrosamente, le salían casi todos), y James dándole instrucciones... Al cabo de 1 hora, el resultado final era bien distinto: Lo que desde fuera era una cabañita de apenas 10 metros cuadrados, por dentro era una enorme casa de madera, con dos plantas y pasillos suficientes como para que cualquiera que no la conociese se perdiese.

Pero papá... ¿ y si alguien intenta entrar sin nuestro permiso? – preguntó Harry

Bueno... con una serie de hechizos protectores se puede solucionar... A ver... uno que convierta la casa en un laberinto... uno repulsor para muggles... ¿ se te ocurre alguno más? – preguntó James, que mientras iba nombrando los hechizos, los iba aplicando.

¿ Hay alguno para que quien se acerque a determinadas zonas salga despedido? – preguntó Harry con inocencia.

A James se le iluminó la cara… le encantaba la creatividad que su hijo solía mostrar... - Sí, es una buena idea... – con un leve movimiento de varita, todo estuvo listo. Ambos se quedaron admirando su (ahora sí) obra maestra

James, Harry... tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon, bajar ya – la voz de Lily les interrumpió los pensamientos.

¡Ya vamos! – exclamaron los dos a un tiempo. Se miraron y empezaron a reír.

Harry estaba contentísimo, su padre era como el mejor de los amigos... y ahora además iba a ir por primera vez al Callejón Diagon... le apetecía mucho.

James y Lily, por su parte, estaban locos con su hijo...era tan parecido a ellos... y a la vez distinto... a Lily le encantaba esa relación de complicidad entre padre e hijo que tenían James y Harry, y a James se le caía la baba cada vez que veía a Harry dormirse en brazos de Lily, ver lo dulce que Lily era con Harry, y la confianza de él en ella.

Con grandes sonrisas, los 3 fueron a Londres...

13 de Noviembre de 1988

Las risas se oían en un leve murmullo, que aumentaba conforme te acercabas a una pequeña cabaña en un árbol. Los merodeadores al completo y Harry se encontraban dentro del Cuartel General... habían decidido empezar un curso del merodeador con Harry, que reía como loco al escuchar las "hazañas" de su padre y sus tíos... incluso Lily se había acercado y reía a la vez que contaba alguna de las suyas ( Lily sabía cómo era el cuartel, lo que no sabía era quién lo había modificado mágicamente, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha...).

Bueno, yo me voy, así empezáis con vuestro "curso" – dijo Lily levantándose.

El resto la miró sorprendido¿ Cómo sabía ella eso?

Vamos, me defraudáis chicos¿ acaso creíais que no lo imaginaba? Sois merodeadores... no hacerlo sería un sacrilegio para vosotros... – añadió con una sonrisa. – Pero no me lo malcriéis más...

Los chicos bajaron la cabeza... la verdad era que mimaban y cuidaban mucho a Harry... pero gracias a Lily y a James (aunque éste un poco a regañadientes) no se había convertido en un pedante, una versión mágica de Dudley...

Bien – dijo James con falso tono solemne cuando se fue Lily – empecemos por lo básico: Cómo molestar al conserje sin que te puedan acusar...

Puedes usar un hechizo elevador y colgarle las escobas por el techo... que se vuelva loco buscándolas...

¿ solo eso? – preguntó Harry defraudado. – Yo había pensado que sería más divertido llenar el suelo de todo el colegio de barro... o ponerle la gata azul... si tanto cariño le tiene a esa bola de pelos...

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se miraron asombrados.

¡ James¡ Adoro a tu hijo¡ quiero uno igual! – exclamó Sirius.

¿ no se supone que nosotros le tenemos que enseñar a él? – preguntó Remus.

Peter se estaba partiendo de risa de solo imaginar la cara de Filch si alguna de las dos cosas que Harry había sugerido... pronto se unieron el resto... Cuando por fin se calmaron, Peter dijo:

Lo que me da pena es lo del mapa… si no lo hubiésemos perdido tendrías más facilidades...

Cierto, me pregunto dónde estará...

Se quedaron hablando y "aconsejando" a Harry hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde...

31 de Julio de 1991

Harry se levantó muy contento: El día anterior había recibido la carta de admisión para ir a Hogwarts y ese día era su cumpleaños... Le encantaba su cumpleaños, siempre le daban alguna sorpresa, de un modo u otro se las apañaban para pillarle totalmente desprevenido... y debía reconocer que le encantaba.

Miró su cuarto con orgullo: Era el segundo más grande de la casa, pintado de azul, con posters de Quidditch por todos lados y alguna snitch que se movía en la pared. Las estanterías llenas de libros y fotografías de él con sus padres, tíos... etc. Los juegos (mágicos y no mágicos) estaban guardados en un baúl a los pies de su enorme cama. Además tenía una amplia mesa de estudios con vistas a una gran ventana desde la que podía verse el Cuartel General...

¡ Harry¿ Piensas bajar? – La voz de James interrumpió todas sus cavilaciones, y corriendo, se dirigió para abajo. Allí estaban sus tíos y sus padres, esperándole con grandes sonrisas... unas sonrisas que conocía a la perfección, y que solo podía indicar una cosa: Habían preparado una, y grande.

¡ FELICIDADES! – exclamaron todos al verle. Harry, algo avergonzado, dio las gracias y se pusieron a desayunar.

Bueno¿ me vais a decir de un vez por todas qué es lo que habéis liado? – preguntó cuando acabaron

¿ Nosotros¿Qué te hace pensar que hemos montado una? – preguntó Sirius haciéndose el tonto.

Sirius, que nos conocemos...- contestó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

Bueno... es cierto que hemos planeado una cosa... pero no aquí. Te vendamos y nos vamos- contestó James sonriente.

Bien, pero que lo haga mamá, que de ti no me fío...- contestó Harry haciéndoles reír a todos..

¡ tener hijos para esto! – exclamó James con falso dolor. – en fin, vamos

Lily le vendó los ojos y le hicieron tocar una cosa... sintió un tirón del ombligo... ¿ tan lejos iban que necesitaban un trasladador? Después anduvieron un rato hasta que por fin pararon y le quitaron la venda.

¿ Dónde...? – Harry miró a su alrededor, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara... ¡ tanto tiempo queriendo ir, y por fin le llevaban! - ¡ Gracias! – exclamó abrazándoles.- ¡ Yo quiero ir primero al "Dragon Khan"! – exclamó.

( Para quienes aún no se den cuenta, le han llevado a un parque de atracciones español, el Port aventura, en mi humilde opinión, el mejor parque de atracciones al que he ido... y sí, mi atracción favorita es el Dragon Khan, en el que me monté 8 veces ... por cierto, no se cuando lo abrieron, así que me disculpáis si me he pasado mucho)

¿ Qué es el Dragon Khan? – preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

oh, nada grave, no te preocupes...- contestó James con malicia

Para esa zona se dirigieron, y hay que decir que Sirius empalideció cuando vio ese "revoltijo de hierros" (palabras textuales). James, para picarle, le dijo:

¿ Qué pasa¿te da miedo una simple máquina muggle?

¡ Pero qué dices, vamos Harry, a montarnos! – dijo Sirius. James sonrió¡ qué fácil era manipularle! – pero tú también te montas, vaya a ser que seas tú el que tiene miedo...- añadió Sirius... hora era su momento para reírse, estaba claro que James no tenía la intención de montarse..

Te tocó, James...- Lily empezó a reírse

Sí, pero tú subes conmigo – contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa, al tiempo que la agarraba y la subía. – Y vosotros dos, si no queréis una ración de maldiciones, ya estáis subiendo.- añadió señalando a Remus y Peter, que decidieron no tentar a la suerte.

Excepto Harry y Lily, todos bajaron "algo" mareados...

¡ maldita máquina del demonio...! – murmuró Sirius una vez abajo

¿Nos montamos de nuevo? – preguntó Harry "inocentemente"

Las miradas que le lanzaron, le bastaron por respuesta. Pasaron el resto del día entre cacharro y cacharro... Par James, el mejor fue el estampida, igual que para Sirius. Lily y Harry estaban encantados con el Dragon Khan ( o toda montaña rusa con suficiente rapidez), Peter con cualquiera que fuese de agua y Remus con el Sea Odisea (o como se escriba...)

Fue definitivamente para Harry uno de sus mejores cumpleaños.

1 de Agosto de 1991.

Mientras desayunaban para ir al Callejón Diagon, los padres de Harry parecían hablar de algo muy serio...

¿ Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry al ver las caras largas.

Verás, Harry... ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué tienes la cicatriz en la frente? – preguntó Lily suavemente.

Harry frunció el entrecejo... no, nunca se había molestado en pensarlo, simplemente estaba ahí.

Bueno... esa cicatriz te la hiciste cuando tenías un año, en Halloween... porque un mago tenebroso quiso matarte... ya sabes quien es Voldemort, te lo dijimos hace tiempo... pues, de algún modo, tu provocaste su caída.

Pero... eso es ridículo... ¿por qué querría matarme? Soy un simple niño... y ¿por qué me lo decís ahora?- contestó Harry turbado... no estaba enfadado con sus padres, a fin de cuentas, el nunca había preguntado, era evidente que para ellos era un recuerdo doloroso... Repentinamente sintió un dolor de cabeza, y vio un rayo de luz verde junto con una escalofriante risa...

¡ Harry¿estás bien? – preguntó alarmado James.

sí... eso creo... he visto algo extraño...un rayo de luz verde...y he oído una risa... bueno¿me termináis de contar? – añadió.

James y Lily se miraron... podía ser que Harry hubiese recordado algo de lo que sucedió ese día... y no sabían si eso era normal.

Bueno, Harry, el caso es que decidimos ocultarnos mágicamente, para evitar problemas... pero hora que vas a Hogwarts, hemos quitado ese ocultamiento... y hemos descubierto que de algún modo, la gente se enteró de lo que sucedió... aunque la mayoría cree que es una leyenda...

No me digas que la gente me reconocerá...- dijo repentinamente asustado Harry. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención...

Eso nos tememos... por eso te lo decimos ahora... sabemos que no te vas a dejar influir, pero así no te pillará por sorpresa- contestó Lily

Para hacer un cambio de tema más agradable... hoy toca ir al Callejón Diagon...¡ tenemos que comprarte tu varita! – exclamó James arrancándoles una sonrisa... siempre lo conseguía.

Harry estaba muy contento...¡ por fin tenía su propia varita!. Ahora se dirigían a Madame Malking. Sus padres le dijeron que entrase él solo, y así lo hizo. Dentro había una niña castaña con el pelo algo enmarañado, que miraba por la ventana pensativa..

¿ Te ocurre algo? – preguntó

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más en la tienda...

No... – No le miró al contestarle, porque en ese momento la señora Malking le dio su ropa.

Nos veremos en Hogwarts, supongo... hasta luego – dijo ella. Le gustaba su voz, era muy dulce.

Hasta entonces.. – Harry, algo extrañado, se dirigió al interior de la tienda, donde le esperaban sus padres y Sirius... había algo en esa chica que le resultaba familiar... pero no sabía qué era.

¿ Ocurre algo, Harry? - preguntó Sirius

No... nada... ¿ qué es eso? – preguntó señalando una jaula que Sirius intentaba esconder en vano.

Bueno... ayer no te di un regalo de cumpleaños... así que aquí tienes.

Sirius le mostró una hermosa lechuza blanca que se encontraba dentro de la jaula dormitando...

No hacía falta...- contestó agradecido.

Por supuesto que sí... ahora, si me disculpáis, me tengo que ir... el trabajo me llama... sólo había venido para darle esto a Harry.

Hasta luego – contestaron.

Con un suave plop, Sirius desapareció. Una vez terminadas las compras, se dirigieron a la heladería, que se encontraba cerca de la tienda de artículos de bromas... Cuando iba para allí, vio a unos chicos pelirrojos, que bromeaban... ¿era posible que se le hiciesen familiares? Negó con la cabeza y junto con sus padres se dispuso a saborear su helado mientras iba de camino par su casa.

1 de Septiembre de 1991

James y Lily miraban con una mezcla de emoción y tristeza cómo Harry subía al último vagón del tren. James le ayudó a poner el baúl de Hogwarts... Bajó un momento y se despidió de ellos. Estaba muy contento, Remus había recuperado misteriosamente el mapa del merodeador, y no podía esperar para utilizarlo.

Algunas personas miraban a Harry mientras murmuraban, pero él pasaba olímpicamente. Se asomó por la ventana del compartimento, y vio allí a Remus, Peter y Sirius... estaban muy nerviosos todos por algo... ¿ qué pasaba? A saber si no habían planeado otra de las suyas...

Entonces, ocurrió:

* * *

Quizás resulta que sí soy mala... jajajajaja. Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero sumar todo esto: 

Falta de inspiración + algunos asuntillos personales + exámenes + bajón de ánimo Retraso enrome.

Lo siento de veras! Procuraré tardar menos... no prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

18 páginas! Wow! Voy superándome, ni yo me lo creo... al fin he terminado!

Este capítulo me gusta mucho más que el de Ron... y aún así la parte de la moto no se si me convence del todo... espero que os haya gustado! Y también vuestros reviews! Aunque sea para criticarme por tardar tanto...

Del próximo Chap:

Se llama: **" Expreso a Hogwarts"**, y se ve lo que ocurre en el tren... la selección y los primeros días de clase de los chicos... y os aseguro que no son precisamente tranquilos.

Como veis, he cambiado un poco la historia, pero Hagrid aparecerá (o eso espero), cambiaré algunas cosas, otras no las podré y muchas me las voy a inventar... En fin, que me veo exprimiéndome la cabeza para que salga original la cosa...¡pobre de mí!

**Un detalle importante**: Las fechas están mal, Hermione va al Callejón el día 1 de Agosto... porque sino, no coinciden...( si os fijáis, el 31, supuestamente, Remus y Peter están con Herms todo el día...y no me encaja con lo que tenía pensado) mientras que no averigüe cómo modificarlo sin tener que eliminar el capítulo, me temo que quedará así... ¡Disculparme los errores!

Otra cosa, NO me pagan para que haga publi del parque... solo por si las moscas... pero acepto si alguien se ofrece ;).

Esto es todo por ahora!

Finn Fisshu


	14. En El Tren a Hogwarts

**NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO.**

**PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, PERO TENGO EXCUSA, ME HAN ADELANTADO EL CURSO, Y EL 10 DE JUNIO ME DAN LAS NOTAS... LO QUE IMPLICA QUE EMPIEZO YA CON LOS EXÁMENES...( al final del chap pongo todas las explicaciones)!**

**Reviews:**

**Karlila: Hola! Perdona que no rspondiese a tu review… pero lo vi cuando acababa de subir el 13! Lo siento... Me alegra que te guste mi historia, a ver si te vuelvo a ver por aquí! Bss!**

**Revitaa Locatis Potter: Holaaaa! Oye, me alegra que te gustase…. En realidad no pensaba poner nada con Dudley... pero leí tu review..y me entró la inspiración. Yo es así como me imaginaba la posible infancia de Harry... ¡por eso lo puse ;-)!. No tienes nada de lo que disculparte, yo también tardé en escribirte... En fin, espero que actualices pronto el tuyo, k ya estoy cn ganas de saber qué pasará... Besossssssssssss!**

**Gala Potter: Hola! Gracias por tu review…. Noooooooooooooo! Sí que leo tu fic...**

**Paula Malfoy: Hola! Bienvenida a "el Giratiempo" . Me alegra haberte metido el gustillo por estos FF... y gracias. A ver... te doy unos cuantos títulos... ya me dirás qué te parecen:**

**El amor sin tiempo ni espacio (está en mis favotitos), Time to love, James vs Harry, De vuelta al comienzo (en mis favoritos), Viaje al pasado, Vocare Pravia (está tanto en inglés como en español), Crossing Winds (no es de viajes temporales, sino de universos paralelos y es realmente bueno), Viaje al futuro (en mis favoritos), en las rejas del tiempo (en mis favoritos), un giro en el tiempo (lo mismo), Meant to be (lo mismo), Un año diferente (tb en mis favoritos), Volví (en favoritos...(me repito)), Amuleto del tiempo I (en mis favoritos, es traducción, y son 4 partes), Apparation (tanto en inglés como en español) y Hechizo al pasado (en mis favoritos...).**

**Si sabes leer en inglés: Only time, Apparation, Vocare Pravia y Amulet of Time. Espero haberte sido de ayuda ;-).**

**Manini: Bueno, gracias por tu review... espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho... gracias por el review!**

**Marinapotter: Hola! Gracias x el review! Me alegra k te guste! A ver si consigo que los demás sean mejores!**

**bella-blackvad: Hola! Me alegra que te gustase... espero no defraudarte con esta ;)**

**Paula Y Edu: Buenas dúo dinámico :P. Oye, lo de los secuestros no suena bien... yo con presión no se trabajar... aunk por otra parte, sería librarme de las clases... mmmm... no está mal la idea, no ;-). Lo vuestro está muy bien, así que dejaos de tonterias! En fin, me alegra que os gustase! Bss**

** _El giratiempo II._**

** _Hay cosas que deben ser recordadas... _**

** Capítulo 14: Tren a Hogwarts .**

1 de Septiembre de 1991

James y Lily miraban con una mezcla de emoción y tristeza cómo Harry subía al último vagón del tren. James le ayudó a poner el baúl de Hogwarts... Bajó un momento y se despidió de ellos. Estaba muy contento, Remus había recuperado misteriosamente el mapa del merodeador, y no podía esperar para utilizarlo.

Algunas personas miraban a Harry mientras murmuraban, pero él pasaba olímpicamente. Se asomó por la ventana del compartimento, y vio allí a Remus, Peter y Sirius... estaban muy nerviosos todos por algo... ¿ qué pasaba? A saber si no habían planeado otra de las suyas...

Entonces, ocurrió:

... POV: MERODEADORES...

James sonrió cómplice a Sirius, Remus y Peter... En realidad estaban algo nerviosos...

¿Y bien? – preguntó.

Tal y como se planeó...- contestó Remus.

¿Qué creéis que puede pasar? – preguntó Peter "inocentemente"

Pues... eso lo sabremos en 3... – dijo James

2...- continuó Remus

1...- añadió Sirius...

¿HARRY¿RON¿HERMIONE? AHHHHHH ¡ YO LES MATO!- tres voces furiosas se oyeron por TODO el andén... la gente miraba el vagón del que se habían oído los gritos asustada¿qué clase de dementes iban ese año a Hogwarts? Y para rematar la jugada, 4 hombres estaban por el suelo partiéndose de risa.

Son taaaaaaaaan previsibles...- comentó Peter cuando se tranquilizó un poco. En ese momento, vieron tres enfadadas caras asomarse desde el último vagón... Y el tren se puso en marcha, cosa que en realidad agradecieron, ya que los tres "angelitos" que habían creado, les miraban de manera un tanto amenazadora.

Burlonamente, les despidieron con la mano.

...POV: HARYY, RON Y HERMIONE...

Ron abrió la puerta de un compartimento, y estaba a punto de entrar a un compartimento en el que había un niño cuando chocó con una chica... ambos cayeron al suelo, llamando la atención del niño de dentro... era moreno azabache, con los ojos verde esmeralda... Los tres se empezaron a mirar intensamente... y unos flashes les vinieron a la cabeza.

¿HARRY¿RON¿HERMIONE?- los tres se nombraron a un tiempo, asustados... acababan de recordar toda la amistad que tuvieron en ese mundo alternativo que había eliminado sin querer. -¡ AHHHHHH ! – se miraron repentinamente, sabiendo y comprendiendo la encerrona que les habían hecho -¡ YO LES MATO! – gritaron a un tiempo.

Harry ayudó a Ron y Hermione a levantarse, y los tres corrieron a asomarse a la ventanilla con varita en mano, pensando en el mejor maleficio para echarles. En ese momento, el tren se puso en marcha, y vieron como el loco cuarteto reía mientras se despedía burlonamente.

Aggg! Odio cuando hacen esto...- dijo Harry

Por cierto... ¿recordamos todos lo mismo? – preguntó Ron.

En ese momento, fueron totalmente conscientes de lo que había ocurrido... Los tres habían recordado sus 7 años en Hogwarts, cómo se hicieron amigos... habían recordado absolutamente todo lo ocurrido con respecto a ellos y a los merodeadores... Se abrazaron, como si llevasen miles de años sin verse...

No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que nos quedan muchas cosas por recordar... y supongo que iremos recordando conforme veamos a la gente que conocimos...- comentó Hermione.

Pero... ¿no os resulta extraño? – preguntó Ron – Quiero decir... no se tú, Hermione, pero mi padrino es Remus... y Harry estaba con ese quinteto de locos...- ante la mirada de Harry rectificó – vale, tu madre no cuenta... ¿cómo es que recordamos ahora?

tienes razón... mis padrinos son Remus y Peter... y hasta hoy no había recordado todo.

No se... imagino que como a esas edades no teníamos ni idea de nada, aunque inconscientemente lo supiésemos, de manera consciente no lo relacionábamos.- dijo Harry.

Podríamos preguntarle a Dum...

Sí, claro, y le decimos: Oye, resulta que gracias a un giratiempo hemos cambiado gran parte de la historia... y ahora empezamos a recordar todo... ¿nos puede explicar qué está pasando? – le cortó Ron con sarcasmo.

Ron tiene razón... dios, aún no hemos acabado de reencontrarnos y ya estamos en problemas...- comentó Harry.

Somos familia directa o indirecta de merodeadores...¿qué esperabas?- dijo Hermione.

Hablando de los reyes de roma... ¿no os apetece vengaros por esta? – a Harry le brillaron los ojos de una manera que Ron y Hermione jamás habían visto: malicia, y sobre todo felicidad.

¿deberíamos? Tan solo nos han engañado durante 11 años, con un buen motivo, nos han preparado una encerrona para que nos reencontrásemos, se han reído a nuestra costa y nos han entrenado para ser merodeadores...- contestó Herms – Yo creo que... SÍ

Pues manos a la obra...

En ese momento, la puerta del vagón se abrió, y los tres vieron a un rubio platinado de ojos grises mirándoles con superioridad. Detrás suya estaban dos "gorilas". Los tres se miraron... desde luego, por mucho que cambiasen la historia, habían cosas que nunca cambiarían, y Malfoy era una de esas.

Vaya, a quienes tenemos aquí... La leyenda urbana andante, un Weasley y... ¿ésta quien es¿una sangre suc...?

Silencius! – exclamó Harry apuntando a Draco- Expelliarmus- esta vez fue el turno de Crabbe y Goyle – Draco Malfoy... orgulloso sangre pura, hijo de mortífagos... desde luego, no eres el más indicado para hablar...

Si no quieres verte en problemas, olvida que existimos – añadió Ron. Esta vez, no pensaba dejarse pisotear por nadie.

Y por cierto, Malfoy... apestas – terminó Hermione. Entre los tres les echaron del vagón.

¿Por dónde íbamos? – preguntó Ron tranquilamente cuando se libraron de esos "desperdicios de la naturaleza"

¡Tengo una plan! – exclamó Harry

Suéltalo ya – pidió Herms.

Si insistes... veréis...

Durante el resto de la mañana, por todo el tren se oyeron las escandalosas risas de los "tres psicópatas energúmenos" del último vagón...

* * *

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, los chicos se cambiaron (salieron fuera mientras Hermione se ponía la ropa) y con algunos nervios, esperaron a que el famoso tren parase. Entonces, al salir del tren, escucharon una voz, que se les hizo extrañamente familiar...

PRIMER AÑO, LOS DE PRIMER AÑO QUE VENGAN AQUÍ...

¡Hagrid! – exclamaron a un tiempo.

¿Me conocéis? – el semigigante les miró extrañado

Nos han hablado muy bien de ti – improvisó Hermione. Ron y Harry suspiraron aliviados... debían controlarse.

Hagrid se sonrojó – Bah, seguro que no es para tanto... ¡ TODOS LOS DE PRIMERO AQUÍ! VAMOS.

Harry, Ron y Hermione sonrieron... desde luego, Hagrid parecía ser el mismo... solo deseaban que no tuviese esa gran afición por las criaturas peligrosas (pobres ilusos XD )- ¿Estáis todos? Seguirme...

Por fin llegaron al Castillo... (no tengo ganas de poner lo que todos sabéis de las barcas...etc) Y Hermione se empezó a reír... ante el desconcierto de Ron y Harry dijo:

¿No os parece estúpido que nos volvamos a poner nerviosos por una prueba que ya pasamos?

Desde luego... somos únicos – contestó Ron.

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron, y pasaron todos al Gran Comedor... Aunque tenían recuerdos, verlo de nuevo les impresionó... No recordaban que fuese tan grande, ni el hechizo del techo... Y no pudieron arrepentirse más de mirar a la mesa de los profesores... (imagináis lo que ocurrió, no? Ese día acaban con la cabeza muerta...).

¿Os habéis fijado que Snape sigue sin lavarse el pelo? – preguntó Ron por lo bajo mientras McGonagall daba las indicaciones.

Harry y Hermione tuvieron que meterse el puño en la boca para evitar la carcajada.

¡Granger Hermione! – la voz de Mcgonagall les interrumpió.

Mucha suerte – desearon Ron y Harry a Herms mientras se iba.

Pasaron 2 minutos antes de que el sombrero gritase:

GRYFFINDOR

¿Me lo parece a mí, o el sombrero y Herms se han puesto a hablar? – preguntó Harry.

Ni idea...

( Voy a saltarme nombres, que sino no acabo en la vida)

Malfoy Draco

¿Qué te apuestas a que sucede lo de la vez anterior? – preguntó Harry a Ron.

1 Galeón a que no

SLYTHERIN

¡gané! – exclamó Harry

No vale...- Ron hizo un mohín. – desde luego, éste tío se repite

de acuerdo contigo.

¡ Potter Harry! – repentinamente, el comedor se quedó en silencio.

como siempre, causando efecto- murmuró Ron burlonamente mientras que un sonrojado Harry avanzaba.

Vaya, parece que viajar en el tiempo se ha convertido en costumbre, eh Potter? – la voz del sombrero sonó en su cabeza – eso me temo - contestó Harry - ¿y vamos a volver a discutir sobre la casa a la que irás? - no, porque tengo bien claro que soy un Gryffindor - Tan seguro como la vez anterior... en ese caso ve a... GRYFFINDOR- esto último lo gritó para todos.

Harry recibió un caluroso aplauso de casi todos los que estaban en el gran comedor (adivináis quienes pasaron del tema? SIII los Slytherin), además de muchas miradas curiosas. Él se sentó al lado de Hermione y siguió viendo la selección.

Desde luego, estás hecho para destacar, eh Harry? – comentó Hermione burlonamente.

¡Oye, no es mi culpa! – contestó Harry falsamente ofendido.

¡Weasley Ronald!

Parece que con Ron también tenía ganas de hablar...comentó Hermione cuando tras un minuto, el sombrero gritó: GRYFFINDOR.

Esa noche, Harry, Ron y Hermione la recordarían por siempre, no por que lo pasasen especialmente bien, sino porque a cada persona que veían, les llegaban los recuerdos... así que imaginaos el dolor de cabeza con el que acabaron. Antes de irse a dormir, enviaron su "venganza" a los chicos... e imaginándose sus reacciones, fueron a dormir.

* * *

James, Lily, Remus, Sirius y Peter se encontraban en la casa de los Potter, desayunando. Sabían que los chicos les enviarían una carta contándoles qué tal su selección... El ulular de dos lechuzas, les espabilaron.

Pues sí que se han dado pris...- Sirius no terminó de hablar, ya que vio un familiar sobre rojo... – No se habrán atrevido¿cierto? – preguntó.

En ese momento, el sobre empezó a echar un alarmante humo rojo – Me temo que sí... más vale que lo abramos – contestó James, casi con temor... los Vociferadotes nunca le traían buenos recuerdos... y teniendo en cuenta que su hijo tenía bien desarrollada la malicia... podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

Lily, por su parte, les miró burlona mientras que leía otra carta.

A la de tres, lo abrimos...- dijo Peter

1...

2...

No llegaron a contar el 3, ya que en ese momento, el sobre explotó – ¡JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN Y PETER PETTIGREW¿DE VERDAD CREÍAIS QUE OS IBAIS A LIBRAR? – las tres furiosas voces les perforaban los oídos, pero repentinamente, empezaron a escuchar unas risas burlonas - ¿a que asusta, eh? – la tranquila voz de Harry sonó en la cocina, mientras que de fondo se oían las risas de Ron y Hermione... estaba claro quién había ideado la bromita – bueno, solo queríamos deciros que hemos entrado a Gryffindor, aunque hemos tenido que amenazar al sombrero para que nos dejase juntos... en fin, cosas de la vida – ahora era la voz de Hermione la que sonaba. – Ahhh y que los efectos os durarán una semana – continuó Ron. – feliz semana, viejos, y saludos mamá – terminó Harry. Sabían que lo de viejos lo había dicho para picarles... era un tema muy delicado para ellos...

¿ A qué se referían con lo de los efectos? – preguntó Remus.

En ese momento vieron como Lily les sacaba varias fotos y la enviaba con la otra lechuza mientras que se partía de risa.

¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – preguntó James

Pasa que no deberíais haberles entrenado... miraros al espejo...- contestó Lily entre risas.

Se miraron entre ellos extrañados, se veían bien. Entonces se acercaron al espejo...- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YO SÍ QUE LES MATO- gritó Peter al verse... o más bien, al no verse: Su cuerpo había sufrido unas "pequeñas" modificaciones, y ahora, tenía la apariencia del Gollum...

Sirius y James se miraron horrorizados... Habían sido transformados en dos Dark Queens, James con unas botazas hasta arriba de las rodillas, medias de rejilla, una falda minúscula, la camisa con un escotazo de cuidado, y todo de rosa fucsia, con maquillaje y pelo incluido... Sirius estaba en el mismo estado, pero de color violeta...- Desde luego, esto puede ser el principio de la guerra...- murmuró Sirius cuando se recobró del Shock.

Remus, finalmente, había sido convertido en el maestro Yoda ( el abuelo de E.T. según una amiga mía XD) piel verde incluida...- Hay que reconocer que son buenos... – fue lo que dijo.

¡Yo me vengo! Primero me dice viejo y ahora esto...- exclamó Sirius

Anda ya, deja de decir tonterías, que os lo tenéis bien ganado – le cortó Lily.

Entonces se volvieron a mirar... e irremediablemente, empezaron a reír... – Lo que me molesta es que tendremos que ir a trabajar así...- murmuró Remus.

James, Peter y Sirius cortaron la risa de golpe y se pusieron blancos – Dime que no es cierto...- dijo Sirius con horror

¿ crees que te mentiría en eso? – preguntó Remus.- eso es lo que han dicho...

Lo siguiente que se oyó fueron tres golpes secos. Sirius, Peter y James se habían desmayado.

Oye, Remus¿y tú por qué estás tan tranquilo? – le preguntó Lily.

Remus la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa – Porque sé perfectamente que el efecto de estos hechizos es de una hora... así que imagino que nos habrán echado un encantamiento para que sigamos viéndonos como si llevásemos esa ropa...

Pero eso no lo vamos a decir¿cierto? – contestó Lily maquiavélica.

Muy cierto- contestó Remus

* * *

Weeeee quería conseguir subir este chap antes de mi cumple... ¡y lo he conseguido!

El capítulo 14 ya... he intentado que estuviese gracioso... no sé si lo habré conseguido (en ese ámbito soy penosa...UU) Pero a mí me gusta... ya queda menos para el final, y poco a poco se van a terminar de aclarar todas las cosas... puede que el siguiente capítulo lo divida en dos, pero el caso es que como mucho, faltan 6 para el final...

Del próximo chap:

Se titula "**LOS MARAVILLOSOS AÑOS DE HOWGARTS**" y en él ( no se si lo dividiré en dos chaps... ya veré) se cuenta eso, los años de Hogwarts... del primero al sexto... va a ser en plan resumen, contando lo importante ( si me metiese a explicar cada año a detalle, no acabaría en la vida, pero tranquilos/as, que estarán bien...).

Y ahora... las explicaciones que os debo:

Erase una vez que se era, un instituto que estaba cayéndose a pedazos (literalmente). En él estudiaban más de mil personas (entre ellos una humilde servidora como yo) y el malvado rey (osease, mi queridísimo alcalde) pasaba de arreglarlo... así que llegado un momento, una parte del techo salió volando (increíble pero cierto, fue hace 2 años) y las clases se empezaron a dar con paraguas, porque con las goteras que habían no parecía que hubiese techo... las grietas eran cada vez más grandes... así que el malvado rey, decidió hacer lo que debió haber hecho hacía muchos años, es decir, arreglar el instituto... El problema era que no podían dejar de dar clases, así que la "genial" solución que dio el malvado rey fue que para el 10 de junio, las notas debían entregarse... Lo cual, aunque en un principio parece estar bien (tenemos más vacaciones) se convierte en una GRAN PUTADA cuando te das cuenta de que te quedan 2 semanas de clases y TODOS los exámenes por hacer... (para que luego digan que la vida del estudiante no es dura... VOY A MORIR buahhhhhhhhhh). Y colorín colorado, esta dramática historia ha acabado.

Conclusión: Estoy hasta las cejas de exámenes, apenas tengo un rato libre y estoy en camino de una depresión...

Y además quiero terminar el Fic para antes del 20 de Junio (no se si lo conseguire)... ¿motivos? Pues que voy a tener un verano bien movido: del 20 al 26 voy de excursión de Fin de curso a Barcelona, del 20 de Julio al 15 de agosto estaré de vacaciones con la familia... y además, me voy a un curso a Gran Bretaña durante 15 días (aún no se cuando será) gracias a una beca... ( genial! Ojalá me pille el estreno de Harry Potter and the half blood prince allí…. Lo fliparía) Así que, entre unas cosas y otras, si no se me monta nada, voy a estar 2 meses (que se dice pronto) fuera de mi humilde morada… y no me gustaría haceros tener que esperar tantísimo... de todos modos, ya os avisaré en caso de que no me de tiempo...

En fin, que me piro ya. Dewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS!

Finn Fisshu


	15. Los Maravillosos Años de Hogwarts

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Estoy feliz como una perdiz! Jajajaja ¿por qué? He acabado (por fin) con los exámenes y las clases! (tengo todo aprobado, aunke no se con qué notas...) Y ya se cuando voy a Inglaterra... Del 10 al 24 de JULIO ( ME PILLA EL ESTRENO DE HARRY POTTER, FLIPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, aún no me lo creo... ¡k suerte tengo!( adivinais quien va a estar en las puertas del supermercado para comprar el libro a las 12 de la noche? Acertasteis, yo! (si me dejan ir los de la beca, claro...))) y voy nada más y nada menos que... A LONDRESSSSSSSSSSS! A la Capital! No me lo puedo creer, en serio... he triunfao! . Que bien... Tengo que acabar El Giratiempo YA, porque una vez que me vaya a Londres, no piso mi casa hasta el 15 de Agosto como pronto... así que ya sabéis: QUEDA MUY POCO PARA ACABAR**

**Y como siempre:**

**NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO.**

**Reviews:**

**LilylovesJames: Hola! Sí me creo que lo imaginases... de hecho, a mí me parecía algo obvio :P. ¡me alegra que te guste y gracias!**

**Revitaa Locatis Potter: Hola! Me encantan tus reviews... ¿lo sabías? Bueno, ya he acabado los exámenes , y creo que he pasado todo! Que bien que vayas a Barcelona! Agrégame al msn y hablamos, a ver si coincidimos! Si veo a Rowling lo fliparé tanto que cuando reaccione ya se habrá ido... juas, juas... pero si lo consigo... ¡vale! Con lo de la ropa... bueno, quizás sí, pero era para que viesen que se les puede volver en su contra entrenar a éstos :P. Lo del consciente y subconsciente: Nuestra parte consciente es aquella en la que tenemos almacenados recuerdos... etc a los que podemos acceder cuando queramos. En el subconsciente están recuerdos que de algún modo nos han marcado y son traumáticos (lo que dan de sí las clases de Psicología), por lo que no podemos acceder a ellos, a no ser que suframos un fuerte shock o nos sometamos a la hipnosis... ¿lo entiendes ya? Y lo de la historia... ¡ lo siento! No me pude resistir... pero prometo no hacerlo más ( aquí se me puede ver una carita de angelito a la que solo le falta la aureola...). En fin, muchísimas gracias x todo! BSS **

**PauMalfoy: Hola! Me alegra que te sirviesen... si encuentro alguno nuevo interesante, ya te lo pasaré... El veranito, no me lo creo ni yo... estoy en lo que se dice "una pompa" jajaja Intentaré acabarlo, no me gustaría dejaros con la intriga así... me alegra que te gustase la broma :P! Y bueno con lo de los resúmenes, no te preocupes! Muchas gracias x lo de los exámenes, espero que a ti también te vayan muy bien! BSS**

**Nadineanarion: Me alegra que te gustase! Bueno, seguiré escribiendo, espero que disfrutes el chap!**

**Marina-potter: Holapsssssss pues bueno, aquí estoy a la carga de nuevo, me alegra que te gustase el chap... ¡y gracias por los ánimos!**

**POR ÚLTIMO: Empieza la fase romántica!(han tardado, eh?) pero no va a ser el tema más tocado, de hecho, solo en este chap sale (comprobareis que soy pésima en ese ámbito..), en los que quedan será algo poco importante...**

**Y ahora si:**

** _El giratiempo II._**

** _Carpe Diem...Vive la vida disfrutando cada segundo, como si fuese el último de tu vida _**

** Capítulo 15: Los Maravillosos años de Hogwarts .**

¿Quién se lo iba a decir? Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que él, Ron y Herms se reencontraron... lo recordaba como si fuese ayer.

Ahora, en el verano para el inicio de su séptimo y último curso en ese fantástico castillo, Harry no podía parar de recordar las cosas que habían sucedido.

Quizás, lo más frustrante de todo, fue que durante la primera semana que estuvieron en el colegio, tuvieron tales dolores de cabeza que Ron sugirió tirarse por la ventana... no lo hicieron, pero no por falta de ganas... A saber la que les podían liar sus queridos tíos y padres si se enteraban (cosa de la que no tenían ninguna duda). Curiosamente, las cosas no habían ocurrido exactamente igual que como ellos las recordaban... Por ejemplo, Voldemort intentó volver en primer año con la piedra filosofal...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

¿ Estáis seguros de todo esto? – la voz dudosa de Hermione sonó bajo la capa de invisibilidad. – Quiero decir... es posible que hayamos visto cosas donde no las hay...

¡ Vamos, Hermione¿ Acaso quieres que la solución a esto se ponga a brillar delante tuya con luces de neón? Las pistas son clarísimas, además, recuerda lo del Quidditch... ¡y a Harry lleva una semana doliéndole la cabeza!

Para entender esto, hay que remontarse a principios de curso, cuando Harry consiguió su puesto de buscador, del mismo modo que "la vez anterior" (nombre con el que designaban a lo que pudo haber sucedido), y durante el partido... pues como que fue igual ( James y Lily casi se comieron a Dumbledore cuando se enteraron y Sirius se paso una semana entera transformado en Canuto persiguiendo a un desesperado Harry a todos sitios, para risa y cachondeos de Ron y Herms).

Más tarde, leyeron cierto artículo que hablaba sobre un intento de robo en Gringotts, aunque no le dieron mayor relevancia.

Cerca de navidades, Harry, Ron y Hermione pensaron que a Malfoy le podía sentar bien una cola de león... Nadie pudo acusarles, porque no habían pruebas, sin embargo, Draco estaba convencido de que fueron ellos... así que retó a nuestro famoso trío a un duelo a media noche... al cual por supuesto, acudieron solamente ellos, Filch y la señora Norris... Imaginaos la tentación¿tener a ese felpudo disfrazado de gata a tiro y no hacerle nada?... como buenos "angelitos", tiñeron al pobre bicho de color verde, la dejaron apestosa y además fuera de juego (literalmente K.O.) para que no descubriese su posición... e imaginaos la consecuencia: Tres locos corriendo por salvarse de Filch mientras se partían de risa... de algún extraño modo, se vieron en un cuarto para esconderse... donde... ¿quién se encontraba? Premio a los concursantes! Cierto perro de tres cabezas con instintos asesinos... imaginaos la cara con una mezcla de "estoy flipándolo" y horror que se les quedaron...Se libraron por los pelos...

Sin embargo, seguían sin ser del todo concientes de lo que ocurría, apenas tenían unos pequeños flashes sin sentido en su cabeza... lo cual era frustrante, ya que precisamente era este tipo de cosas lo que ellos sabían que era más importante recordar...

Y llegamos a mediados de curso, cuando decidieron hacer una visita a Hagrid... y de alguna extraña manera, terminaron hablando sobre el robo de Gringotts (que tenían CASI olvidado) y Fluffy... ¿Y qué pasó? Efectivamente, Hagrid se fue de la lengua sin querer, haciendo que nuestro trío se pusiese a buscar información...(que encontraron en una semana, todo hay que decirlo... Remus, adicto al chocolate, había "contagiado" a Hermione con dicha adicción, y todas las semanas les enviaba Ranas de Chocolate (aquí hay que decir que por algún "misterioso" motivo, Herms siempre tenía ración doble...) y cuando recibieron la cantidad semanal, justo uno de los cromos fue de Dumbledore... así que en seguida ataron todos los cabos). Aún así no sabían quién estaba detrás de todo... ni para qué motivo, así que, aunque su instinto les pidiese a gritos que fuesen prudentes, no le dieron mayor relevancia.

Finalmente, lo que hizo que terminasen de darse cuenta de la que se estaba montando, fue cuando a Hermione se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un mapa como el de Merodeador pero del Bosque Prohibido... Y los otros dos, no hicieron más que sonreír ante la proposición¡cualquier excusa era válida para romper "un poco" las normas... Así que se metieron en el bosque, donde encontraron una desagradable sorpresa:

Una extraña sombra... ¡bebiendo sangre de unicornio!... ¡y un centauro luchando contra él! La sombra huyó, pero el Centauro, llamado Firenze ( a quien le suena? O mejor dicho... quién lo dudó?), estaba herido... como pudieron, le curaron y él les contó lo que sabéis (es decir, HP 1, lo que le dice a Harry... con la diferencia de que estaban los 3). Así que, terminaron de encajar las piezas del puzzle... Eso, unido a que a Harry llevaba una semana doliéndole la cicatriz, que Dumbledore había tenido que ausentarse misteriosamente y a los pocos fragmentos que veían y parecían querer alertarles... les hizo agudizar al máximo todos sus sentidos. Por eso estaban esa noche de vuelta al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso...

Pero... no tiene por qué ser cosa de Voldemort... no lo veo del todo claro...- ante las miradas incrédulas de Harry y Ron rectificó – Vale, está bastante claro... pero no me gusta esto un pelo.

A mí lo que más me molesta es no recordar quién era el que montó todo esto "la otra vez"... además, tengo la impresión de que esto no va a ser un camino de rosas...

Ron y Hermione pensaban lo mismo... sabían que a partir del momento en que entrasen en el pasillo, no iban a tener un camino tranquilo.

¿ Creéis que el hechizo funcionará si lo necesitamos? – preguntó Ron con una inseguridad repentina.

No te preocupes, Ron, recuerda que ya lo hemos aplicado con éxito muchas veces... Además, espero que no tengamos que usarlo- respondió Herms intentando sonar segura.

Yo no recordaba nada de esto, algo me dice que vuestro hechizo no estaba la "otra vez" – murmuró Harry.- aunque tengo la impresión de que nos vendrá bien...

Para aquellos que deseen entender esto, traduzco: En esta nueva oportunidad, Ron y Hermione se habían hecho tan famosos como Harry... eran el trío más conocido del mundo mágico:

Harry por razones obvias, y Ron y Herms porque con solo 11 años habían creado un hechizo llamado "Joke" (chiste en inglés... la falta de ideas y el calor...), que te volvía inmune a cualquier hechizo de los que se solían usar en combates (menos las imperdonables) durante 5 minutos... el problema era que gastaba mucha energía... pero aún así tenía mucho mérito... por lo que eran lo que se suele decir muy famosos, aunque por suerte eso no había afectado a sus personalidades...

Y algo me dice que a quien le hará falta es a Harry...- murmuró Hermione.

Silencio... ya estamos en la puerta...

A continuación pasó lo que todos sabeis por los libros... Fluffy, los lazos del diablo, las escobas voladoras, el ajedrez (donde Ron quedó inconsciente... pobrecillo...), las pociones (donde Hermione tuvo que volverse para atrás...) y finalmente Harry se encontró cara a cara con Quirrel y Voldemort... que le ofreció poder y seguridad para su familia... el final, ya sabéis cuál es...

A Harry, una vez que se despertó en la enfermería, James y Lily casi le matan por el susto que les había dado... si no hubiese sido por Sirius (el que por cierto, estaba muy enfadado con Harry por meterse en tantos problemas...(mira quienes fueron a hablar... esa fue la respuesta de Harry antes de ser casi ahogado por los cojinazos que le lanzaron...)) habría acabado ahogado a lo "Bart Simpson".

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry... ¿qué te pasa? – la voz de James interrumpió sus pensamientos

Recordaba el primer año en Hogwarts...- contestó con una sonrisa tímida – desde luego, no fue muy tranquilo...

Si solo hubiese sido ese... en tu segundo año también tuviste problemas... en serio, Dumbledore debería saber qué tiene escondido por el castillo...

Harry solo pudo reír... Si en el primer año tuvo aventuras, el segundo, fue peor... Ocurrió prácticamente igual que en la "otra vez"... coche volador y Dobby incluidos... Lo único que Harry fue llevado a la Madriguera unos días por Lily...

Reconoce que el Howler nos lo enviasteis por pura envidia... ya hubieseis querido vosotros hacer una entrada así – bromeó Harry.

James le miró con cara de haber sido pillado en una travesura... pero jamás lo reconocería – Pero... ¿Cómo osas decir algo así! – dijo con falsa indignación

Sí... te corroe la envidia... – Harry no pudo terminar, porque una almohada le dio en plena cara.

Menudos reflejos tienes... ¿y se supone que eres el buscador más joven de los últimos 100 años? Venga ya...- James se estaba burlando de él en su cara... aunque no le duró mucho, puesto que un cojín le dio de lleno

¿Y tú eres supuestamente uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio? Por favor...- Ambos se miraron... e inevitablemente, empezaron a reír.

¿ Cuándo llegan Ron y tu amor platónico? – preguntó James cuando se tranquilizaron

¿qué amor platónico ni leches? Hermione es mi A-M-I-G-A – contestó Harry rojo

¿y quién habló aquí de Hermione? – preguntó James con una sonrisa pícara... Harry, para mejorarlo, se puso aún más rojo.

Mañana llegan...¿ por qué demonios siempre tengo que caer en tus trampas? – se lamentó Harry

Es que eres muy inocente...- contestó James para picarle – además, habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta...

Sí, eso, tú anímame...- Harry fingió enfadarse... sabía que James no podía aguantar que se enfadase con él...

Venga, venga, no te enfades...- James puso su mejor cara de perro abandonado

¡eso es trampa! – contestó Harry con pose enfadada

James se rió

¿ Y a vosotros qué os pasa? – preguntó Lily desde la puerta del cuarto de Harry. Ambos al instante dejaron de poner esas poses, y Lily sonrió.

Nada, éste, que estaba recordando sus años de Hogwarts...

Desde luego... más te vale que este año no hagas nada... cada vez que recuerdo el cuarto año...- a Lily le recorrió un escalofrío.

Oye, yo no busco ESE tipo de problemas... me encuentran ellos a mí...

La verdad es que a ninguno le gustaba recordar el cuarto año... durante el tercero habían recordado todo lo que les faltaba... sin contar con las cosas de GRAN importancia, como la profecía...y el regreso de Voldemort... que ocurrió, y del que Harry se libró por los pelos.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ese año, Harry no había dejado de tener problemas:

La odiosa Rita Sketter parecía su sombra, Ron y él habían tenido una pelea fuerte ( que gracias a Merlín habían solucionado)... Y había sido obligado a participar en el torneo de los tres magos...Por suerte, Cho Chang no le gustaba... sino, habría sido el colmo... menos mal que contó con el apoyo de su familia... Y ahí se encontraba, en medio de un cementerio, junto con Cedric Diggory...

¿No acababa todo cuando tocásemos la copa? – preguntó extrañado

No se... será mejor que saquemos las varitas...

Sin embargo, a Harry le entró un terrible dolor de cabeza, y escucho un "avada kedavra"... de una voz extremadamente familiar: Lucius Malfoy... que sin ningún miramiento, le agarró y ató a una tumba... y sabéis lo que ocurrió... Así que me centraré en el momento en el que Harry consiguió escapar:

Las varitas estaban conectadas... y cuando ya Harry había perdido toda esperanza, oyó el cantar de un fénix... uno que conocía demasiado bien... Fawkes... pero este cantar le puso en contacto con Dumbledore, James y Lily... le dijeron que debía concentrarse en que una piedrecilla que flotaba entre las dos varitas fuese hacia Voldemort... así lo hizo... y de la punta salieron Frank Bryce, Berta, Cedric... y una pareja, un hombre y una mujer que se parecía extremadamente a su padre... sus abuelos: James y Elisabeth Potter... a los que Voldemort por supuesto asesinó... Y el resultado final de todo esto, fue el mismo que en la "otra vez"

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, estaba medio inconsciente.

¡ Harry¡Harry por dios¿estás bien? – Lily y James le zarandeaban... se encontraba realmente mal

Ma... mamá... ha vuelto... él... Voldemort...

Sus padres le abrazaron un poco más aliviados... no sabía qué hubieran hecho si le pasaba algo a su Harry...

espera aquí un momento, Harry... en seguida estamos contigo – dijo James con la voz cargada de preocupación.

A Harry en ese momento le entró un terrible dolor de cabeza... y se vio en el despacho de Dumbledore... tirando las cosas... oh, dios... (efectivamente, Harry acaba de recordar la profecía) –¡ Potter... puede que el señor oscuro no haya acabado contigo, pero yo lo haré! – el grito se oyó en todo el lugar, mientras la gente veía asombrada cómo su profesor ojoloco-moody cambiaba de aspecto al tiempo que apuntaba con la varita a Harry... nadie se lo podía creer...

Avada...

¡Expelliarmus! – las furiosas voces de James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter y TODO el profesorado (si, incluso Snape) sonaron... ni que decir tiene que Crouch hijo salió volando... y quedó inconsciente.

¡Harry! – Los merodeadores y Lily corrieron a abrazarle... el pobre Harry estaba temblando en el suelo...

Ya pasó... tranquilo... – le murmuró Lily al oído...

Lo que viene a continuación es lo que sabéis: Fueron al despacho de Dumbledore donde Harry contó todo lo sucedido junto con sus padres... Y el ministerio de Magia no tuvo otra que creer a Harry, puesto que el Mortífago se había descubierto delante de todo el colegio... No fueron días agradables para ninguno.

Con respecto a lo de la profecía, Harry decidió no darle vueltas: Cuando tuviera que pasar, pasaría, y mientras tanto iba a disfrutar de la vida al máximo... solo por si las moscas...

Durante su quinto año: fue totalmente normal, teniendo en cuenta que Voldemort había vuelto (puesto que Harry ya sabía lo de la profecía y no cayó en la trampa de Voldemort) Además, Remus volvió a dar la clase de DCAO.

El sexto año, fue uno plagado de intentos frustrados de Voldemort por atrapar a un Harry que no se dejaba engañar, gracias a la Occlumency... y que además hizo rabiar bien a Voldemort (que pagó su enfado con ataques masivos...).

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó con una sonrisa: Hermione y Ron llagarían por la mañana... Estaba deseando verles...

¡ Harry! Baja a desayunar – la voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos

Comió rápidamente y se fue al "Cuartel general" ( la cabaña del árbol). Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido...

Harry... venga, Harry, despierta ya... – un voz muy familiar le susurraba al oído... una voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio.

Vaya... hola Herms, Ron...- Harry se levantó rápidamente, aunque al momento se lamentó de hacerlo: Podía haber fingido que estaba dormido un poco más... con un poco de suerte le despertaba con un be... ¡no!... debía concentrarse... aunque no habría estado mal.

¿ Con qué soñabas, Harry? Tenías una carita de felicidad...-Harry se puso rojo... había estado soñando con Hermione...- mejor no me lo digas- dijo Ron deduciendo lo que ocurría por su cara.

Creo que me he perdido algo...- murmuró Hermione

Bahh, bobadas – contestó Harry.

¿ Harry, me dejas a Hedwing? – preguntó Ron sin venir a cuento

Sí... ¿Para qué?

Es que lleva dos días sin escribirle a Luna... y está desesperado – contestó Herms burlona.

Oye, yo al menos ya estoy saliendo con ella, no como otros dos que me conozco...- replicó Ron mirándoles entre acusadora y pícaramente. Ambos se pusieron rojos mientras le fulminaban con la mirada.

Por cierto... Remus, Peter y Sirius llegan mañana...- dijo Harry

Ron y Hermione sonrieron... al día siguiente empezaría la diversión de verdad, si era cierto que esos locos iban a la casa.

* * *

Harry y Hermione estaban en el salón de la casa, hablando tranquilamente junto con Ron. Mientras, James, Sirius y Remus discutían entre risas...

¿ Crees que algún día hablarán claro? – preguntó Sirius

Remus y James se miraron y contestaron a un tiempo

No...

¿ Y no os desespera? Llevan así desde primer año...- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa...

James y Remus sabían qué significaba esa sonrisa... y desde luego, no les pareció mala idea.

Pero que no se entere Peter, que nos cuelga por hacerle algo a Herms – murmuró Remus

Trato.

Bien, durante la cena podemos dar el primer golpe...- a continuación, James les contó algo que se le había ocurrido.

Ya en la cena, Harry miraba sospechosamente a su padre y sus tíos... llevaban cuchicheando toda la mañana... y eso no solía ser buena señal... finalmente, James se levantó:

bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí... quiero hacer un brindis..

El resto hizo caso a James mientras cogían copas.- Muy bien... vamos a ver... por lo chicos- dijo refiriéndose a los merodeadores – por Ron... – Ron asintió un tanto avergonzado..- Por Harry... y por mi futura nuer... es decir, por Hermione – Harry y Herms se pusieron de un color que poco tenía que envidiar al pelo de Lily o Ron...

Todos empezaron a reír.

Antes de acostarse, James y Lily estaban hablando...

Oye, no está bien que le hagas eso a Harry...- Lily empezó lo que parecía un sermón – Deberías ser más discreto, que se nota mucho... aunque visto lo visto...

James sonrió, adoraba a esa mujer.

Bueno, hemos pensado en ir a base de directas...

No creo que funcione... sólo recuerda: a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas... ahora, vamos a dormir.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, todo fueron indirectas directas hacia Harry y Hermione. En una de las veces, James se había sentado entre Hermione y Harry y les había dicho " ¿Y cuándo os vais a decidir?" para irse después más contento que unas castañuelas... Harry, por su parte, ya no sabía qué esperarse cuando veía aparecer a uno de esos 3 locos (Peter se negaba a hacer algo que pudiese avergonzar a Herms... de hecho, intentaba boicotear todos los planes de los chicos sin éxito, ya que Lily, que supuestamente estaba en "su bando" le contaba a los otros lo que planeaba...(pobrecillo...XD))

James, esto no funciona – Sirius empezaba a sonar exasperado.

O nos retiramos definitivamente o intentamos el golpe maestro...- añadió Remus

¿Qué golpe maestro? – preguntaron los otros dos a la vez.

Pues...

Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá, fingiendo que veían la tele... en realidad, los dos pensaban en lo mismo¿sería cierto que le gustaba a Harry/Hermione? Desde luego, si debían guiarse por las directas que les dieron, la respuesta era clara: Sí... pero también podían ver cosas donde no las habían... Harry prometió una cosa: si se le presentaba la oportunidad, le decía a Hermione lo que sentía y se dejaba de una vez de rodeos...

Tan concentrados estaban los dos en sus pensamientos, que no vieron como James y Remus se acercaban peligrosamente y con sonrisas maníacas. James hizo un gesto señalando a la derecha, y Remus le respondió asintiendo y señalando con el mismo gesto a la izquierda... Estaban uno frente al otro, andando, justo por detrás del sofá... James cogió a cabeza de Harry suavemente y la giró a la derecha, Remus hizo lo mismo con Hermione hacia la izquierda...

Cuando Harry y Hermione quisieron reaccionar, tenían las bocas pegadas... y Harry, recordando su promesa, agarró a Hermione y la besó... Hermione, en un principio se quedó en blanco, pero respondió en cuanto supo lo que pasaba... y Ambos se olvidaron del resto del mundo.

Remus, James y Sirius les miraron con una sonrisa y chocaron las manos... desde luego, Remus siempre tenía las mejores ideas. A partir de aquella noche, Herms y Harry se hicieron pareja oficial.

* * *

Holaps! He tardado, lo se, pero bueno... ¡tengo excusa! Resulta que hay una plaga de mosquitos... a los cuales les parece muy divertido picarme... lo curioso es que solo lo hacen en las manos, o más concretamente: en la mano derecha en los dedos... es decir, que los tengo como unas salchichas...¡ que dura es mi vida XD! 

Ya han salido las parejas que debían, y si a alguien lo gustan los romances, lo siento, pero el Fic ya se centra en otras cosas...

Del próximo chap: Se titula: **SÉPTIMO CURSO**... atención, este uno de los chaps más importantes... SE REVELA TODO... y cuando digo todo, me refiero a¿ Cómo es que Dumbledore sabía que Harry era del futuro (2do chap)¿es el giratiempo uno de esos especiales (3er chap)¿¿Cómo demonios sabía Dumbly el nombre de Harry¿ Qué contó Dumbledore a los merodeadores tras el entierro¿qué importancia tuvo la muerte del trío dorado (9no chap)?...Todo esto y un montón de cosas más, es decir, el sentido de este fic, lo encontrareis en el siguiente capítulo... ¡ y la última y más interesante intriga de la historia! ( bueno, la verdad no lo sé, una vez que sepáis lo otro... creo que no podrá ser superado).

Bueno, me despido ya... nos veremos pronto (o eso espero) y por favor:

REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS

Finn Fisshu


	16. Séptimo Curso

**HOLAAAAAAAAA Nadie puede quejarse de que he tardado esta vez, ehh? He pasado todo aprobado! Incluso mates! (esta mañana me han dado las notas... Bueno, como siempre:**

**NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO.**

**Reviews:**

**Gala Potter: Holaps! Por fin alguien sincero! La verdad esk me cuestan muxo ese tipo de escenas... pero algún día intentaré uno de humor/romance... k peligro XD... en fin, gracias x tu review! Dewwww**

**Revitaa Locatis Potter: Jajajajajaja... soy pésima, pero bueno... ¡había k demostrarlo :P! Bueno, pues las cuestiones... las puse precisamente por eso XD. Yo supongo que para el Domingo tendré subido el proximo chap... k pena, ya se ta acabando...:( ... y bueno, en realidad eso es Psicología más k filosofía... y a ver... consciente es todo de lo k t acuerdas, inconsciente con cosas k por algún motivo no recuerdas, es decir,m sabes k pasó algo, pero no k exactament... Tú suerte con lo tuyo, k si yo fui capaz de sacar Física y Química... cualquiera puede (soy una negada...) y Etica... tb, seguro! Prometo contarte TO-DO lo que vea en Londres! Yo a Barcelona voy el 19 y vuelvo el 25! A ver si nos vemos... aunk salgo x la tarde... en k sitios vas a estar? Enterat, k con un poco d suerte...¡nos vemos! Yo también voy a echar esto de menos... pero bueno, ya tengo nuevos proyectos en mente! Y en Septiembre, si se puede, saldrán a la luz... aunk no serán muy largos... MUCHA SUERTE CON LOS EXÁMENES! BSSS wapa! Dewwwwwwwwwwwwww (y ojala k nos veamos:D )**

**Hermslils: Hola! Gracias tu review! Parece k eres la única a la que le ha gustado la parte de Herms/Harry...**

**Una cosilla: El séptimo curso No está completo, el capítulo empieza a finales de Mayo y principios de Junio... espero que no os moleste, pero realmente no tengo intención de inventarme un año completo... (tendría que hacer sino otros 16 capítulos para contarlo de forma más o menos decente... y como que no) así que lo siento mucho...**

** _El giratiempo II._**

** _La vida es un sueño, de ti depende que sea dulce o una pesadilla...¿has decidido ya qué prefieres?. _**

** Capítulo 16: Séptimo Curso .**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al despecho del profesor Dumbledore… estaban ya casi a punto de hacer los éxtasis, y por lo tanto, un "poco" alterados. No era novedad para ellos ir al despacho en cuestión... la cuestión es que llevaban más de un mes sin hacer nada, incluso habían dejado de lado el ED, para poder concentrarse en los estudios, así que tenían bastante curiosidad...

Por fin llegaron a la gárgola ( en opinión de Harry horrible, todo hay que decirlo), el camino aquella vez se les había hecho extrañamente largo... algo les decía que lo que les fuesen a decir no sería agradable.

¿Cuál es la contraseña de la semana? – preguntó Ron

¡ Galletas de canario! – dijo Hermione. Resulta que al final, los gemelos consiguieron hacer su tienda: "Sortilegios Weasley", con la financiación de los merodeadores ( a sugerencia de Harry), y al parecer, al director le gustaban...

Pasar, chicos... – la voz de Dumbledore interrumpió los pensamientos del conocido trío.

No es por ser descortés...- dijo Harry una vez que se sentaron – Pero... ¿por qué nos ha llamado?

Tan directo como siempre...- murmuró Dumbledore sin poder ocultar su sonrisa – Bien, si así lo queréis... Efectivamente, lleváis un mes sin hacer absolutamente nada... así que habréis deducido que no os llamo por eso...- Harry, Ron y Hermione pusieron caras de no haber roto un plato en su vida, que por supuesto Dumbledore no se tragó...- Bien, debéis saber unas cosas... Lo primero es que se que viajasteis al pasado... eso lo sabemos todos... y aquí llega la complicación: Yo sabía que vosotros viajaríais al pasado, por eso supe el nombre de Harry... sabía que Harry cogería un giratiempo que terminaría transportándoos a los tres al pasado...

¿cómo...? – Harry no pudo acabar

Muy fácil, supongo que conocéis al mago Merlín... entre sus múltiples poderes estaba el de ver algunas veces sucesos que ocurrirían en el futuro... yo soy descendiente directo suyo, y adquirí ese don también, así que una semana antes de vuestra llegada, vi lo que ocurriría... y unos entre los datos que averigüe, estaba que tú – dijo mirando a Harry – te llamabas Harry Potter y vendrías acompañado por un Weasley y una hija de Muggles apellidada Granger... Y esto nos puede llevar ya a hablar sobre lo que yo quería: El giratiempo que cogisteis era uno normal y corriente, no uno de los dos legendarios...

¿entonces, cómo pudo llevarnos al pasado? – preguntó Hermione sin poder resistirse

En realidad, no fue el giratiempo quien os llevó al pasado: fue Harry... o mejor dicho, su cicatriz junto con la ayuda de un giratiempo.

¿Qué¿es que mi cicatriz tiene vida propia o qué?

No, la cuestión es que Voldemort te dio parte de su poder gracias a ella... y fue ese poder el que os llevó.

No lo entiendo¿para qué nos llevó? – preguntó Ron

En realidad, estaba destinado que esto sucediese... no fue casualidad que Harry decidiese justo ese día abandonar a los Dursley, ni tampoco que acabaseis los tres en las ruinas de la Mansión Potter... de hecho, de algún modo u otro, habríais ido... Y he aquí el problema, Harry... se suponía que debías cumplir una misión en el pasado, que no era otra que prepararte para tu enfrentamiento decisivo con Voldemort... simplemente debías ir y aprender un hechizo muy importante, el cual no se – añadió ante las miradas interrogantes de los chicos – Una vez aprendido, volveríais y terminarías de aprender para luchar contra Tom... Sin embargo, cuando llegasteis al pasado, os enfrentasteis a Voldemort... y las consecuencias aún no se si fueron milagrosas o catastróficas: No pudiste acabar con él porque aún no era su hora, pero el acabó con vosotros... así que no pudisteis volver al presente, creando un universo distinto al que conocisteis... Se suponía que una vez que os fueseis, todos los que tuvieran alguna relación con vosotros en el pasado os olvidarían, de modo que no habría ningún problema y la historia seguiría su curso... pero como no pudisteis volver, nadie olvidó nada... y ese fue el cambio o no cambio, según se mire: Al recordaros las personas, Peter no traicionó a los Potter, Sirius no fue a Azkaban... y todo lo demás. Debo deciros que os salió muy bien la jugada: Gracias a que hicisteis lo que no se podía, cambiasteis el futuro a mejor...

¿ y cuál es el problema? – preguntó Harry recordando lo de "consecuencias catastróficas"

Que sin el hechizo, que no se si llegaste a aprender, no sabrás cómo vencer a Voldemort – contestó Dumbledore – Cuando vosotros moristeis, intenté lanzar un obliviate a los chicos, que se enteraron de toda la historia tras vuestro entierro simbólico... pero aún así, cuando Lily quedó embarazada, recordaron parte.

¿ Estamos enterrados? – preguntó Hermione.

Fue una farsa, en el momento que la gente abandonaba el cementerio, os olvidó gracias a un hechizo, e hice desaparecer la tumba...

Ya veo... Así que ahora tendré qué investigar cuál es el hechizo que debía aprender para poder enfrentarme a Voldemort¿no? – preguntó Harry.

Exactamente... Así que tienes vía libre para acceder a cualquier información de la biblioteca, no puedo hacer más...

Gracias, director – contestó Harry mientras se levantaban, sabían que la reunión había acabado...

Y por cierto.. ten mucho cuidado – dijo Dumbledore cuando estaban saliendo. Harry asintió.

Una vez en el cuarto de los chicos, se pusieron a hablar

Menuda hemos liado...- murmuró Ron

Sí, pero no me arrepiento, prefiero mil veces esta otra vida... así que no os culpéis, todo fue por mis ideas

Pero Harry... ¿y si mueres? – preguntó Hermione con temor. Harry la abrazó con una sonrisa

Al menos me quedará el consuelo de que el tiempo que he tenido, lo he aprovechado al máximo... así que alegría a esas caras, que todavía no hay nada decidido. – Debería escribirle a mis padres para contarles lo que pasa, quizás puedan ayudarnos... – añadió pensativo

Pues venga – animó Ron.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, Harry estuvo entrenando duramente... de algún modo, sabía que pronto llegaría el momento. Los merodeadores se habían trasladado al Colegio, y Harry lo agradecía... 

¡Vamos, Harry, tú puedes con esto! – James y Sirius estaban en ese momento con Harry en la sala de los menesteres, entrenando.

¡pero estoy muerto! Me he tenido que levantar a las 5 de la mañana, apenas acabo el desayuno y ya estabais dándome clases teóricas y prácticas sin interrupciones... ¡y ya son las 12 de la noche! – se quejó Harry

James, Harry tiene razón... si seguís así, lo matáis vosotros – Lily acababa de llegar, y Harry la miró agradecido.

Pero es que no quiero que esa serpiente te haga daño...- se excusó James

Papá, ya lo sé... pero estamos en guerra, si saliese ileso sería un milagro... además, así sabrás lo que siento yo cada vez que tenéis alguna misión...- añadió para quitarle hierro al asunto... cosa que consiguió.

Ajaaaaaaa! Estás diciendo que haces esto para verme sufrir... pues no señor, eso está muy mal... - James convocó una almohada... ¡ y empezó la guerra!

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, James, Lily y Sirius miraban con cariño a Harry, que estaba tirado en mitad de la sala rodeado de plumas y almohadas, dormido. 

Ojala salga todo bien... no sé que haría si le perdiese – la voz de Lily sonó afectada, diciendo en alto lo que se pasaba por la cabeza de los 3.

Más le vale salir bien parado, porque sino lo iré a buscar al mismo infierno si hace falta para echarle la bronca y traerle de vuelta por las orejas... – refunfuñó Sirius

Deberíamos llevarle a la sala común... estoy seguro de que Hermione todavía está levantada esperándole – añadió James con un amago de sonrisa.

Así que, entre los 3, llevaron a Harry levitando hasta su cuarto... Efectivamente, Hermione estaba dormida en un sofá con un libro...

¿la despertamos o la llevamos también arriba? – preguntó Lily mirando a Hermione. James y Lily la querían mucho, y se alegraban de que Harry y ella estuviesen juntos.

Mejor le ahorramos la vergüenza que pasaría si la despertamos y la subimos... aunque... se me está ocurriendo...- Sirius sonrió perversamente

A ver, nada que les perjudique – dijo Lily amenazante

Solo dejarlos juntos... me gustaría saber cómo reaccionan si se levantan y ven al lado al otro...

James y Lily se miraron... estaba claro que con lo cansados que estaban los dos, no se enterarían... sin embargo...

mejor no, las camas son pequeñas para dos personas... estarían incómodos... además, no les vas a ver...

Vamos, no es nada que un hechizo no pueda solucionar...- intentó convencer Sirius.

Mmmm... está bien – terminó accediendo Lily. – pero nada de espiarles

* * *

Hermione notó un olor muy familiar... a menta... pero no hizo caso, estaba demasiado cómoda en esa cama como para "investigar" su procedencia ... se acurrucó más, y notó una respiración a su lado.. espera... ¿una respiración?. Abrió los ojos bruscamente, y vio la cara de Harry a su lado... ¿cómo demonios había acabado allí?... recordaba haberse quedado en la sala común... intentó moverse, pero notó que los brazos de Harry la tenían agarrada como si fuera un oso de peluche... y tampoco quería despertarle... estaba muy guapo cuando dormía... 

Fue ese el momento en el que Harry abrió también sus ojos... la miró desconcertado, pero al momento murmuró mientras abrazaba más a Herms:

yo estaba en el cuarto de los menesteres... con... los merodeadores... seguro que fueron esos tres... buenos días, Herms¿dormiste bien? – A Harry en realidad no le había molestado lo más mínimo, más bien todo lo contrario... seguro que fue cosa de Sirius...

Sí.. ¿nos levantamos?

Harry le puso una cara de perro abandonado (táctica aprendida gracias a su padrino) – es que... estoy muy cansado... y no quiero que te vayas... ¿nos quedamos aquí mejor? - preguntó

oh, está bien, pero no pongas esa cara...

Harry sonrió y la besó -¡genial!

Y así se quedaron el resto de la mañana, hablando de nada en concreto y disfrutando de la compañía del otro... sabían que debían aprovecharlo mientras pudiesen, solo por si las moscas.

* * *

Faltaba una semana para el inicio de los EXTASIS y los TIMOS, y el ambiente del Castillo estaba lleno de nervios, sobre todo por parte de los alumnos de Séptimo curso. A Harry, sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba: Sabía que esa semana iba a acabar todo... pero no qué día. Las pistas eran claras: Voldemort parecía haber dejado repentinamente sus ataques, los aurores y miembros del bando de la luz se empezaban a concentrar en el antiguo castillo y la tensión podría cortarse con unas tijeras. Todos parecían esperar algo... o mejor dicho a alguien: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort (aunque de Lord no tenía nada, pero bueno... allá el ego de algunos ( opinión de Harry, Ron, Hermione y la mía propia: Vaya creído! Esa cosa no puede ser llamado LORD... aggg)). 

¿De verdad crees que se atreverá a atacar Hogwarts? – preguntó Ron cuando Harry les comentó esto a él y Hermione.

Está claro: Yo soy su mayor objetivo, y cuanto menos preparado me pille, más posibilidades tendrá... suma eso a que estoy en el castillo...

Por cierto, Harry¿averiguaste ya qué hechizo necesitas para vencerle? – preguntó Herms.

No lo sé... quizás sea alguno que ya hayamos estudiado... pero está claro que no voy a encontrar ningún manual de instrucciones del tipo: _" Cómo acabar con un mago tenebroso sin salir muy mal parado en el intento". _U otro que ponga_: "Soy el libro que Harry Potter necesita, así que si eres tú...¡cógelo de una vez!"_

Harry, no tiene gracia

Pero es cierto, ya me he aprendido TODOS los libros de la biblioteca sin resultados aparentes... no sé que pensar...

Yo tengo bien claro que lucharé a tu lado – dijo Hermione con convicción.

No, no lo harás. Sabes que soy el único que tiene alguna posibilidad contra él... y no quiero perder a nadie por el camino...- contó Harry tajante – No puedo prohibiros luchar, pero no contra Voldemort, sabéis tan bien como yo que contra él tenemos más posibilidades de morir que de salir heridos... y no quiero.

Bueno, solo espero que no sea demasiado pront...

¡Harry¡van a atacar el Colegio¡Voldemort está aquí! – la voz de Remus interrumpió la conversación de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

¿QUÉ?

* * *

Tachán ¿alguien se lo esperaba? Desde luego, la historia es un "poco" rebuscada, pero yo creo que tiene su punto... ¿vosotros qué pensáis?...pues todo esto se me ocurrió en Septiembre de 2004 en una noche durante una hora... ¡y al día siguiente empecé a publicar la historia! Monté absolutamente todo...(ya en eso, tardé un poco más). ¿Quién se imaginaba que el giratiempo era normal? Si alguien no creyó en la pista falsa, merece un premio. 

Siento que el capítulo sea corto, pero este era específicamente para contarlo TODO, y no quería avanzarlo más...

Este capítulo es el que más fácilmente he escrito, casi podría decir que me ha salido solo... llevaba mucho tiempo deseando escribir esto...¡y por fin lo hice! Ahora, que si este chap llevaba tiempo queriendo escribirlo... ¡el siguiente ni os cuento!... y ya que estamos por aquí:

Próximo chap¡es el penúltimo! Ohhh qué pena me da... buahhhhhhhhhh!... En fin... se titula: **LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**... y creo que el título habla por sí mismo¿encontrará Harry el hechizo que necesita para vencer a Voldy¿quién ganará¿sobrevivirán muchos a la batalla?

Pues nada, os dejo con las dudas otros pocos días más...

Saludos! Espero vuestros REVIEWS!

Finn Fisshu


	17. La Última Batalla

**NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO, SINO DE ROWLING...**

**Es increíble, ya estamos en el penúltimo chap... ohh que pena... pero bueno, eso es lo que hay... en fin... MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS CON VUESTROS EXÁMENES!**

**Reviews!**

**Serenity-princess: jajajaja... así que palomitas, eh? Bueno, tranquila que ya estoy aquí de nuevo!... aunque puede que también me quieras matar por el final del Chap... jajaja BSSS y gracias x el review!**

**PauMalfoy : Hola ! no te preocupes, te comprendo perfectamente...(xra mi desgracia...UU) Me alegra que te gustase el chap... creo que eres otra de las pocas que siguen mintiendo piadosamente... no me lo trabajé mucho, la verdad...a ver si no te decepciono! BSSS! Y ánimo con los exámenes!**

**_El giratiempo II_**

**_¿qué sentido tiene matar por unas ideas? . _**

** Capítulo 17: La última batalla .**

Bueno, solo espero que no sea demasiado pront...

¡Harry¡van a atacar el Colegio¡Voldemort está aquí! – la voz de Remus interrumpió la conversación de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

¿QUÉ?

Debemos ayudar a evacuar a los más pequeños, los mayores, de 5º año en adelante, que quieran ayudar pueden quedarse... ¡corred la voz!

Se armó la de Dios: Los pequeños, acompañados de los prefectos, de los alumnos que no quería luchar y de los premios anuales (excepto Harry, Ron y Hermione, por razones obvias), estaban siendo evacuados por los pasadizos secretos del Colegio. Los que se quedaban para ayudar se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde estaban planeando la estrategia a seguir. Los miembros veteranos del ED, junto con los profesores y los aurores discutían e intentaban ponerse de acuerdo.

En el momento que Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron al comedor, todos se quedaron en silencio. Tal vez fuese porque sabían que de ellos tres, o más concretamente de Harry, dependía todo, tal vez por la seguridad con la que iban o simplemente por la fuerza de sus miradas.

¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Harry.

Eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a todos, que se pusieron de nuevo en movimiento – Aún no lo hay – contestó Dumbledore. Otra vez, el lugar quedó en silencio.

Veamos... esto es como una partida de ajedrez, hay que buscar la mejor estrategia... ¿haces los honores, Ron?- dijo Harry.

De acuerdo. Lo primero que necesitamos es un plano del colegio, el mapa del merodeador puede venir bien, pero quizás sería preferible otro que ocupase todos los terrenos, incluido Hogsmeade...

A partir de ese momento, entre todos se pusieron de acuerdo. Habrían grupos mixtos con gente de experiencia mayor o menor, que cubrirían los posibles accesos al Castillo, otra en la retaguardia, para ayudar a los de ofensiva, que estarían al frente. Finalmente, desde dentro del Castillo, los alumnos se dedicarían a lanzar todos los hechizos que se les ocurriesen a los mortífagos.

La gente empezó a moverse, según las instrucciones dadas... se respiraban nervios, tensión, y, por qué no... temor a no volver a verse en mucho tiempo..

* * *

Harry miraba a su alrededor, en frente suya estaban los mortífagos, liderados por Voldemort, el cual, por primera vez en su vida, parecía querer dar la cara, al fondo, pudo ver a cientos de dementores... Delante de Harry estaban los profesores y aurores (merodeadores incluidos), a sus lados Ron y Hermione y detrás todos los adultos voluntarios para luchar. Los centauros, en agradecimiento al trío por ayudar a Firenze, estaba en los bordes del bosque, preparándose para ir contra los dementotes... Todos parecían esperar una señal para comenzar a luchar. 

Sin previo aviso, todos alzaron las varitas... y la lucha comenzó. La gente empezaba a caer por los dos bandos, lanzando imperdonables sin ningún tipo de reparo... Harry estaba en Shock... pero una voz le hizo reaccionar

¡Cuidado Harry! – Harry se agachó justo a tiempo para que un rayo rojo no le alcanzase...

¡gracias, Ron¿Estrategia ED? – preguntó mirando a Ron y Herms.

¡vale!

Esa estrategia era básicamente cubrirse las espaldas entre los tres, atacando y defendiendo, y cuando digo cubrirse las espaldas es por eso: estaban espalda contra espalda. Hacían muy buen equipo, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

Bien, esto está complicado...- comentó Harry cuando se vieron rodeados de mortífagos

No me digas..¡no me había dado cuenta! – contestó Ron sarcástico

No es el momento para sarcasmos, Ron... ¿expelliarmus a la de tres y girando? – preguntó Hermione

hecho

1...2...3... EXPELLIARMUS! – las voces de los tres sonaron al unísono mientras giraban para alcanzar a todos esos asesinos.

buen trabajo, pero no volverá a funcionar...- murmuró Harry al verlos a todos fuera de juego.

* * *

James y Sirius tampoco estaban en una situación fácil: los mortífagos sin duda superaban en número a los aliados de Dumbledore. Sirius tenía un feo corte en el hombro, mientras que James agradecía haber empezado a usar lentillas, ya que uno de los hechizos que le habían mandado le había lanzado por los aires. Entre hechizo y hechizo, ambos hablaban... 

¿Cómo vas con tu herida, canuto?

creo que sobreviviré... siempre que no me toquen la cara...- Sirius era la única persona que James conocía capaz de sacar una sonrisa a la gente incluso en los peores momentos.

Por lo que veo, tu has cumplido tu sueño de poder volar, cornamenta... puede que Santa Claus te contrate...

hubiese preferido que fuese de otro modo... ¿has visto a los niños? – preguntó con preocupación James, dejando las bromas aparte. Acababan de reducir a los tres mortífagos que les atacaban

No lo se...creo que...- Sirius no pudo terminar, porque ambos oyeron tres voces gritar a un tiempo: EXPELLIARMUS

James miró con orgullo a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que les sonrieron antes de volver a la batalla – Ya tengo mi respuesta...- murmuró James

¡Serán cerdos¿te has fijado en la cantidad de mortífagos que han enviado para atacarles¡malditos cobardes! – Sirius estaba furioso, y James también, acababa de ser consciente de lo que les había pasado.

Ojalá pudiésemos ir con ellos a ayudarles...- se lamentó James mientras volvían a la acción.

Sirius hizo un gruñido, estaba de acuerdo con James – Como les vea a alguno la más pequeña herida, van a ver a Sirius Black enfadado de verdad... y creeme, a nadie le gustaría verme así.

* * *

Remus, Lily y Peter también estaban en el campo de batalla, aunque su situación era bastante más desahogada: Peter se encargaba de defender, mientras que Remus y Lily atacaban... lo habían decidido así porque Remus y Lily tenían muchísimos recursos en ataque y normales en defensa... pero Peter era una máquina en lo referente a ese tipo de hechizos, generalmente él se encargaba de la protección en las misiones de los aurores... quizás por eso, hasta el momento apenas tenían unos leves rasguños... 

2 por la retaguardia, parecen principiantes – exclamó Peter

Yo les desarmo y tú les paralizas¿de acuerdo? – dijo Lily a Remus

hecho, Peter, haz un buen escud...

Lily y Remus se quedaron sin habla: mientras ellos se ponían de acuerdo, Peter ya les había desarmado y paralizado.

¿Qué? – preguntó con falsa inocencia – hay que ser más rápidos, además, a mí también me gusta la acción...

Peter, eres el mejor – exclamó Lily

Sí, de acuerdo con Lils, pero como no nos movamos, esos 4 de ahí nos fríen – dijo Remus señalando a las espaldas de Peter y Lily.

querrás decir que nosotros les freiremos a ellos¿no? – preguntó Peter

Sí, justo eso iba a decir...- contestó Remus al tiempo que los tres preparaban las varitas

Y así se enzarzaron en una nueva y más complicada lucha.

* * *

Hermione estaba en apuros... una cosa era luchar en equipo y otra muy distinta tener a dos mortífagos contra ti. 

Uno de ellos se adelantó, y dijo con una voz que arrastraba las palabras y extremadamente familiar:

Déjamela a mí, padre, así podré vengarme de Granger...

Como desees, hijo..

Malfoy se acercó lentamente a una paralizada Hermione, alzó la varita...

Avada kedravra – gritó girándose y dirigiendo el hechizo mortal a su padre, que cayó muerto.

Ma... Malfoy... – Hermione estaba alucinando, o eso creía.

Vamos, Granger, muévete...

pero... ¿tú no era un mortífago?

No, yo soy inteligente, además, por mucho que no me gusten los hijos de muggles no creo que haya que matarles... pero eso no voy a dejar de odiaros a ti, San Potter y a Weasley...

A ti no hay quien te entienda... – murmuró Hermione asimilando la información.

muy fácil: por muy mal que me caigáis, la unión hace la fuerza, así que vamos a movernos antes de que lleguen más lameculos del Señor Tenebroso...

¿Qué tal vas de ataque? – preguntó Hermione

Sobrado, el Señor Tenebroso me entrenó... ¿y tú de defensa?

Sobrada, el profesor Dumbledore me enseñó...- contestó Hermione en una perfecta imitación de Draco

Él simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y ambos fueron en busca de Ron y Harry... uno atacando y la otra defendiendo.

* * *

La batalla seguía, mientras empezaba a anochecer... hacía ya un rato que Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían visto separados... la masacre que se estaba produciendo no podrían haberla imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas... gente muerta por donde mirase, torturada, herida... observó con horror como un mortífago terminaba de matar a una chica de Ravenclaw de quinto curso mediante hechizos cortantes en puntos estratégicos... daban ganas de llorar, vomitar, esconderse... pero sobre todo, de hacer justicia. 

Un ruido le distrajo, una gran explosión dentro del castillo... una de las torres cayó, aplastando a gente de ambos bandos... genial, están dentro del colegio pensó. Harry sentía como si estuviese en una pesadilla de la que no había manera de despertar... Deseaba que es ese momento estuviesen sus padres con él...

Vaya, Potter, cualquiera diría que tienes... no se... MIEDO – la voz fría de Voldemort interrumpió sus pensamientos

¿De quién¿de ti? Por favor, no me hagas reír...- Harry uso un tono sarcástico que no tenía nada que envidiar al del propio Voldemort.

Vaya, así que tengo como "enemigo" a un niñato malcriado... bueno, te puedo dar lecciones de educación si es lo que quieres...

No, gracias, mis padres me han educado perfectamente... y hablando de mala educación¿acaso no lo es entrar a un Castillo sin autorización? Eso es allanamiento de morada...

Esta vez, Harry consiguió cabrear a Voldemort, que le miró aún con más odio... Harry por su parte ni se inmutó, lo que dejó "algo" tirado a Voldly puesto que una mirada más suave que esa hacía temblar a todos sus mortífagos - ¡crucio!

Harry fue pillado desprevenido, y esquivó la maldición por muy poco..

¿Sabes, Potter? Tú y yo podríamos haber sido grandes juntos... además, ni siquiera sabes cómo vencerme... de hecho, soy invencible... ¿para qué morir si aún estás a tiempo de unirte a mí?

El cerebro de Harry trabajaba a mil por hora... estaba claro que el hechizo que necesitaba lo había tenido que aprender... pero no sabía cuál era... ¿qué diferencias habían entre esa oportunidad nueva y la anterior¿Cuál era ese maldito hechizo? El dolor de un cruciatus le hizo reaccionar... y de repente, llegó la solución con claridad a su cabeza.

Vaya, Potter, vas perdiendo fuerzas – se burló Voldemort. .- ¿ves lo que te decía?

Vaya, Voldemort¿tan cínico eres que te crees inmortal? Por favor, mírate a un espejo, si es que puedes sin que se te caiga de vergüenza la cara... ¿para qué quieres la inmortalidad? No sirve para nada, la gracia de la vida es que al ser corta debe ser aprovechada, entre otras cosas. ¿acaso tus ansias de poder se acabarían al acabar con todos los muggles y dominar esta isla¿te conformarías con una simple isla? No, claro que no, irías a por Europa entera... pero tampoco sería suficiente para ti¿qué es Europa al lado de Asia?... ¿y Asia al lado de América? Y cuando dominases el mundo... ¿no se te haría pequeño¿A por qué irías¿a por la luna¿a por el universo? Y seguiría sin ser suficiente... al ser inmortal, querrías abarcarlo todo... ¿y cuando ya no haya nada más que dominar¿te servirá para algo todo lo que estás haciendo?... Todas las familias rotas, todo ese sufrimiento, todo ese dolor causado porque un mequetrefe como tú quiere poder... ¿tan inseguro eres que sientes que debes dominar todo? No tienes conciencia, no eres un humano, eres un monstruo sin sentimientos, sin emociones... me das pena. – conforme Harry iba diciendo todo esto, una luz se formaba a su alrededor

¿Y para qué quiero sentimientos? Eso sólo hace débil a la gente, ciega a las personas...

Harry le miró con una sonrisa triste - ¿De verdad crees eso? Puede que nunca hayas vivido algún sentimiento agradable, eres puro rencor y odio... yo en una ocasión fui maltratado y odiado, nadie me dio muestras de amor... pero no por eso me convertí en algo como tú... ¿sabes qué pienso? Que eres tú quien tiene miedo, porque el amor mueve a las masas... Aquello que tú crees que nos hace débiles, ese "estúpido sentimiento" llamado amor, es en realidad lo que nos hace fuertes y lo que a ti te debilita... –

La gente, repentinamente, había dejado la batalla... todos miraban asombrados como una cálida luz envolvía a Harry... Voldemort estaba paralizado, no entendía qué ocurría. Repentinamente, toda la luz que le envolvía empezó a concentrarse en un solo puntó...y explotó... por un momento, pareció que el día había vuelto... Voldemort se desintegró, y los mortífagos a los que alcanzó la onda expansiva cayeron muertos... curiosamente, las personas del bando de la luz no se vieron afectadas, de hecho, esa agradable luz les hizo sentirse eufóricos, recuperar las energías... aunque seguían heridos.

Esa era la lección, y Harry lo sabía... lo que necesitaba era comprender el amor, que según muchas personas es como un hechizo, que te hace reaccionar y hacer reales los sueños...

Un grito de victoria empezó a oírse, y rápidamente se extendió por el Colegio... la gente empezó a abrazarse y llorar... en ese momento de felicidad, todo el mundo miró sobrecogido como Harry caía... y la angustia llegó de nuevo.

* * *

Bueno, no podía perder la costumbre de dejaros con la intriga... es superior a mí XD... en fin, como imagináis, aquí acaba el capítulo... ¿me matareis? No.. tampoco está tan mal la cosa¿o sí?...

Del próximo chap: El último... ohhhhhhhhh que penaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, centrémonos, se titula: "**ADIOS, HOWGARTS**" título bastante explicativo¿no? Veremos quienes han sobrevivido a la lucha... y unas cuantas cosillas más... Por cierto, puede que haga un epílogo, ya me lo pensaré...seguramente lo haga... en fin, me despido ya.

Dejarme reviewssssssssssssssssssssss! Xfaaaaaaaaaaa!

Besosssssssssssss!

Finn Fisshu88

PD: Por cierto...¡acabo de ver la portada del libro "Harry Potter and the half blood prince en internet! Diosssssssssss k intriga! Aquí os dejo la dirección:

**http/ www. Bloomsbury .com/ media/ hbp large****.jpg**

os aviso desde ya… ¡intriga aún más! (si eso era posible) sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que las imágenes que salen siempre ocurren en el libro... agggg me muero la intriga!


	18. Adios, Hogwarts

**NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO.**

**Wowwwwwwwwwww el último capítulo ya... se me hace raro... voy a hacer un epílogo para cerrar del todo la historia... en serio... k pena me da... pero bueno, todavía esto no se acaba, así que nada, espero que os guste este último capítulo...**

**¿ A QUE YA NADIE SE ENFADA PORQUE LES MATASE? XD XD XD XD. Por cierto, la destrucción de Voldemort es mi propia teoría sobre lo que ocurrirá...**

**Reviews:**

**Revitaa Locatis Potter: Holaaaaaaaaa! Que bien que te guste:D. Mi teoría de lo del departamento siempre fue esa, además, está el hecho de que rowling dijo: "Voldemort no sabe ni entiende qué es el amor"... ahí ya fue definitivo para mí.. ¡no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, es normal, yo también he pasado "la semana"!... A final no vas a ir a BCN¡Qué pena! Pero bueno, ya nos hablaremos a base de reviews! BSS y que tengas un buen verano! (Del examen ya te he puesto en tu fic una respuesta) DEWWWW**

**LilylovesJames: Hola! Vaya, muchísimas gracias! Me alegra en serio que te guste tanto! Lo otro, aquí tienes tus respuestas! Bss!**

**Sanarita31: hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Bss y gracias!**

**Elarhy: espero no haberte impacientado mucho!**

**Maria: Hola! Gracias x tu review, me alegra que te gustase... las respuestas a tus preguntas: aquí las verás ;)**

**PauMalfoy: Síp, soy un pelín mala... lo de Malfoy... en realidad no creo que se vuelva bueno, pero ya que salvé a Peter, decidí ser algo más solidaria... Lo que he puesto me salió de dentro, no tuve que pensarlo mucho... Me alegro que hayas acabado ya con los exámenes¡ojalá tengas muy buenas notas! Dewww**

**connor: Hola! Con gusto me pasaré por tu página, pero no me la pusiste bien¡y no se la dirección! Me alegra que te gustase el chap! . De veras, muchísimas gracias! Dewww y a ver si me pones la direc pa k lo mire.**

**Y aquí ta... **

** _El giratiempo II._**

** _Después de la tempestad... siempre llega la calma. _**

** Capítulo 18: Adiós, Hogwarts .**

La enfermería de Hogwarts era un hervidero de nervios, rumores y gente herida... Nadie sabía cómo, pero la explosión que creó Harry se encargó de la mayoría de los mortífagos, y a las personas del bando de la "luz" les había ayudado en cierto modo, no les sanó, pero mejoró las heridas...

Nadie podía entrar dónde estaba Harry, nadie sabía nada sobre él más que Madame Pomfrey... Lily parecía estar en otro mundo, James estaba que se arrancaba los pelos, Remus intentaba en vano aparentar tranquilidad, Sirius no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, como un perro enjaulado, Ron y Hermione estaban muy pálidos y callados, agarrados en un intento de darse apoyo mutuo... oyeron como la puerta empezaba a abrirse, y por unos segundos, pareció que el tiempo había parado... Todos levantaron la cabeza, y vieron como la enfermera salía...

¿Y Harry? – preguntó Lily que parecía haber despertado y vuelto a la realidad.

Harry esta... vivo...

Madame Pomfrey no pudo decir nada más, puesto que todos entraron corriendo a la enfermería, donde un sonriente Harry les miraba cansado. Nadie se atrevía a moverse, no querían creer que era cierto para luego despertarse y encontrarse con una realidad muy distinta.

cualquiera diría que estáis viendo a un muerto – murmuró Harry con cierta diversión.

Harry... como vuelvas a darme un susto así... te mato...- exclamó James al tiempo que iban a abrazarle y asegurarse personalmente de que estaba enterito.

¿ Cómo se te ocurre irte solo a por ese maníaco? – preguntó Sirius

Perdona, pero fue él quién me buscó a mí... y teniendo en cuenta lo de la profecía... fue lo mejor... por cierto... ¿acabó todo ya? – preguntó Harry

Parece que sí, esta vez es definitivo... los destruiste ...literalmente...- contestó Hermione

¿Cómo que los destruí?- preguntó Harry confuso.

Digamos que... la onda expansiva alcanzó a la mayoría de los mortífagos... que sufrieron los mismos efectos que "su señor" – contestó Remus.

¿Y las personas inocentes? – preguntó Harry horrorizado

Eso es lo más increíble, Harry... no les afectó... de hecho, ayudó a su recuperación.. pero no me preguntes cómo – contestó Lily.

Muy fácil: La energía que Harry lanzó era tan pura que unas personas con un corazón tan oscuro no la podían soportar... así que inevitablemente murieron... es lo que tienen las Artes Oscuras...- explicó Dumbledore, que acababa de entrar a la enfermería.

¿Por qué será que me da que tú sabías algo? – preguntó Harry

Dumbledore solo le dio una sonrisa misteriosa.

me lo imaginaba...- Harry terminó de confirmar sus sospechas – y supongo que tendrías un buen motivo para hacerlo¿no? Porque no creo que tu idea fuese que me aprendiese TODOS los hechizos de los libros de la biblioteca...

Debías darte cuenta por ti mismo... ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que anunciar que estás bien...

En realidad creo que se está quitando de en medio de forma disimulada... fíjate en James, Lily, Remus, Peter y Sirius – cuchicheó Ron al oído de Harry, que rápidamente vio cómo le apuntaban con la varita sin disimular en exceso.

Harry, Ron y Hermione empezaron a reír alegremente.

* * *

Cualquier Muggle que hubiese mirado el Castillo en esos momentos , no habría necesitado las protecciones anti-muggles para creer que estaba en mal estado: Curiosamente, solo dos torres habían sobrevivido al asedio: La de Astronomía y la de Gryffindor... Aparte de eso, había zonas que se habían quedado sin muros... Lo más interesante de todo esto es que a la semana, parecía que nunca hubiese ocurrido nada en Hogwarts, puesto que con la ayuda de la magia del ambiente, todo había sido reparado sin mayores problemas... 

Quizás a algunos no les hubiese molestado que tardasen más en reparar los daños del Colegio, porque estuvo a punto para que todos pudiesen hacer los EXTASIS y TIMOS correspondientes. En realidad, esto se hacía para que los alumnos no diesen demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza... Muchas personas habían caído, y nombres como Colin Creevey, Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang... y tantísimos otros resonaban en sus cabezas.

Se hizo un funeral por todos ellos, además les concedieron la Orden de Merlín, al igual que a todos los que habían luchado... _ como si les fuese a servir de algo _ pensaba Harry frustrado. Y ahí se encontraban, saliendo de su último examen... Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

¿Y bien¿qué tal os fue? – preguntó Ron

Bueno, no es por fardar, pero teniendo en cuenta que Dumbledore consiguió que me aprendiese la biblioteca, yo diría que lo tengo mas que superado.- contestó Harry

A mí también me ha ido bien...- añadió Hermione

Herms, tú eres una biblioteca andante, así que no digas que te ha ido bien... seguro que sacas matrículas...- dijo Ron

¡Oye, más respeto! – se quejó

¿Vamos a los jardines? Seguro que ese cuarteto de locos está ahí – Harry nunca incluía a su madre como una loca... aunque algo estaba, con las influencias que tenía.

Efectivamente, allí estaban, sentados bajo un árbol cercano al lago... cualquiera hubiese creído que eran estudiantes: Sirius estaba en pie, contando a saber qué, James estaba tumbado con la cabeza en las piernas de Lily, ambos reían las bromas de Sirius, Remus fingía seriedad, y Peter estaba, literalmente, tirado en el suelo partiéndose de risa.

Remus, Remus, Remus... deberías aprender a fingir mejor la seriedad... a este paso, el alumno dará clases al maestro..- Hermione dijo esto mientras se sentaba al lado de Remus.

Mira quien habló, la actriz ganadora del Oscar – contestó Remus en el mismo tono

hey, con ella no te metas – dijo Harry mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Hermione y la abrazaba

¿Qué tal vuestro examen? – preguntó James a todos, pero mirando a Harry

No se... creo que al Troll llegaré...- bromeó Harry

¿Seguro? A ti te cuesta mucho, quizás es demasiado nivel para ti...- comentó James como si nada.

Todos empezaron a reírse relajadamente y pasaron la tarde disfrutándola como si fuese la última (era algo que se prometieron hacer si todo salía bien)

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, pensaron que esa era la última noche que pasarían allí como estudiantes... El ambiente era una mezcla de alegría por el final de curso y la caída de Voldemort y tristeza que rozaba casi la melancolía por la gente que había muerto en esa estúpida guerra... además, los alumnos de Séptimo curso, tenían un hormigueo en el estómago, y miraban con cariño cada uno de los rincones del colegio, queriendo memorizar cada detalle para siempre... No es que no fuesen a volver, pero nunca sería lo mismo.

Algo histórico ocurrió esa noche en Hogwarts: Fue la primera vez que las cuatro casas ganaban la copa... hubo una decisión unánime de que la copa ese año fuese para todos, en honor a todos los compañeros de todas las casas que habían muerto

* * *

El Expreso a Hogwarts silbó, dando el último aviso a los estudiantes rezagados para que subiesen... Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban con melancolía e paisaje, sabiendo que no volverían a ir, al menos, no como alumnos... El tren se puso en marcha y suspiraron a un tiempo. 

Se me hace extraño pensar que no volveré a estudiar aquí... – comentó Ron. En su vagón estaban ellos tres (algo evidente) Luna, Ginny y Neville.

Bueno, yo de eso no me preocupo todavía – contestó Ginny jovialmente

pero... ¿qué echaras de menos¿las clases o las aventuritas que tenéis todos los años? – preguntó Luna.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron burlonamente, Luna había dado en el clavo.

pues...- Ron pareció pensarlo – en realidad te echaré de menos a ti...

¿tú mostrando cariño en público? Tienes fiebre, seguro – contestó Luna riéndose.

¡oye! Más respeto.

Siguieron discutiendo el resto del día mientras iban en el tren...

En el andén, todos los alumnos de séptimo se despedían tristes, abrazándose e intentando alargar el momento.

¿pero qué pasa aquí? Ni que no nos volviésemos a ver – exclamó Harry

Ya... pero no es lo mismo... – contestó Ron

Vamos, vamos... este verano os quiero a todos en mi casa al menos dos semanas... además, los tres vamos a estudiar lo mismo, así que nos seguiremos viendo. – repuso Harry

¡eso está hecho! – dijo Hermione más contenta

Mientras salían del Andén, no pudieron evitar sonreír con un poco de nostalgia, dejaban atrás Hogwarts, pero también empezaban una nueva etapa sin Voldemort de por medio, con una perspectiva de futuro mucho mejor que la otra... y sobre todo: Los tres seguirían juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

Se acabó lo que se daba! Increíble, acabé ya¡Y antes de irme a Barcelona! Que bien! Salgo esta tarde (Domingo) a las 6.30...

Voy a echar mucho de menos esta historia, pero bueno, ya volveré con otras nuevas!

Bueno, voy a hacer un pequeño (y cuando digo pequeño, es que va a ser diminuto) epílogo, explicando algunas cosillas. Espero vuestros reviews de éste chap, que serán contestados en el epílogo... ¡ así que los espero impaciente! Pues eso, que nos veremos en el epílogo!

Aviso: tardaré en hacerlo un mínimo de una semana, porque hoy voy pa Barcelona y volveré el sábado por la noche... así que supongo que para el miércoles de dentro de 2 semanas lo subiré... así que no tenéis la excusa de falta de tiempo para enviarme el review!

Y si puede ser, me haría ilusión que todas las personas que hayan leído el Fic del principio al fin, me dejasen un review aunque sea solo saludando... acepto tanto tomates como flores!

Me despido ya...

Finn Fisshu


	19. Epílogo

**LO QUE RECONOZCAIS ES DE ROWLING...**

**Buenas... el sábado llegué a las 11.30 de la noche... el domingo pasé el día entero durmiendo... y hoy toca darle el toque final a esta historia a la que tanto cariño tengo... allá vamos... k lo prometido es deuda...**

**Reviews!**

**maria: Wenas! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y contestarte es un placer (no sabes la alegría que da que te envíen un review, así que los contesto todos con gusto). Para escribir tienes que registrarte en la página, una vez registrada, escribe en Word el capítulo y...¡sigue las instrucciones! Eso sí, están es inglés, pero es fácil. Si no te sale, avísame y si estoy aquí, te ayudo (me voy el 10). Bueno, espero poder leer alguna de tus historias! Besos!**

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter¡qué rapidez ! Lo cierto es que acabo de leer tu review, porque a las 6 salí para el punto de encuentro cn la gente de la clase... ¡gracias por lo que me dices, pero repito: el mío es uno más, hay muchos fics mejores! Las despedidas a mí nunca se me han dado bien, yo también te echaré de menos... ¡pero es un hasta luego, que en Septiembre pienso volver con más fics! Además, no es de golpe, yo ya iba avisando de lo que le quedaba! Pues lo de las muertes... en un principio iba a caer Hagrid, pero no pude, le tengo demasiado cariño... así que no te quejes...**

**Gracias por lo de Barcelona, me lo pasé muy bien...¡tienes que montarte en el caída libre del Port aventura! Es la caña! En serio, me tocó montarme de noche (en realidad yo quería que fuese de noche, no fue casualidad) y en uno de los sillones que te ponen de pie mirando al suelo (están inclinados y conforme subes, lo único que ves es el suelo al mirar al frente) No tengo palabras para describir la sensación que da eso, en serio, lo mejor! (si tienes problemas de corazón, no lo intentes...). En fin, k empiezo a desvariar... Lo del examen, no creía que te habías copiado todo, ni que eras una copiona o algo por el estilo, pero el dicho es así:P Pues eso, muchos besosssssssss! (te quejarás con la respuesta, ehh? )**

**Sara Fénix Black¡has conseguido sacarme los colores! En serio, no creo que sea para tanto! Gracias por enviarme ahora este review, al menos se que leiste el fic y te ha gustado! Desde luego, sabes muy bien describir lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos... ¡me da mucha pena acabar con "el Giratiempo"! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y ánimo que me das, ojalá más adelante no te defraude! Besos!**

**Amnydic1991: Hola! Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo y dejarme el review! Lo de la segunda parte... no va a ser, al menos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo... el por qué lo explico al final del espílogo! Gracias x leerme!**

**Helen Black Potter: Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te gustó! En Septiembre volveré a la carga!**

**PauMalfoy : Hola! Bueno, lo de la 2º parte ahora mismo no, (al final del espílogo explico xk..). Aunque Draco sea bueno, sigue odiando al trío dorado, lo que pasa es que sabía que o se unía a ellos en ese momento o no sobrevivía... así que se tragó su orgullo por primera y última vez. Muchas gracia, no creo que le fic sea para tanto, la verdad... y en barcelona me lo pase molto benne! Gracias x todo! Besossssssss!**

**Lyra Bielma: Me lo pasé fenomenal en Bcn! Gracias! Y tb gracias por lo k me dices, a ver si te veo en otras historias!**

**Lunanis: hola! La verdad es que sería demasiado irreal que no hubiesen bajas por el bando de los buenos... y sí, aquí tienes el epílogo! Espero que no te decepcione.**

**Connor: Hola! No se si has recibido mi correo, pero al parecer la página no deja hacer publicidad de otros... ya te he agregado al msn, a ver si coincidimos! Salu2!**

**Inotina: Hola! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el fic, hay gente que al ver que las parejas no les gustan lo cambian... pero tú lo has seguido, y eso me anima aún más. Lo de Voldemort es mi teoría de cómo acabará... Gracias por leer este fic, ya subiré nuevas historias en Septiembre, espero que te gusten!. Hasta Septiembre! besos**

**_El giratiempo II_**

**_¿es el destino o son nuestras decisiones lo que marcan nuestras vidas? _**

** Epílogo:**

Uno niño cerró los ojos con una sonrisa: Siempre le había gustado esa historia, pero cuando su..¿madre? no, mejor podría decirse que era su "protectora" se la contaba, se le hacía distinta, especial... como si nunca la hubiese oído antes.

La apariencia del niño no serían de más de 7 años: Castaño claro y piel pálida... pero al mirar a sus ojos podías descubrir algo importante: Ese niño era mucho más mayor de lo que parecía en apariencia, sus ojos revelaban una sabiduría que solo podían tener los más viejos conocedores del mundo.

- Siempre me ha gustado esta historia, creo que Harry Potter tuvo una vida muy difícil... y cómo acabó todo nunca he llegado a saberlo – dijo el niño mirando a "Ella".

-Quieres saber muchas cosas, pero no siempre se puede...

- Ya, no puedo saber tu nombre, tampoco tu edad, ni siquiera quién eres... y sin embargo, eso lo puedo entender. Pero no creo que sea tan grave saber que ocurrió con Harry Potter y sus amigos cuando acabaron el colegio.

- Quizás debas saberlo ya, aunque yo no te puedo responder a algunas cosas: Mi nombre no lo recuerdo, mi edad... soy tan antigua como la humanidad... y mi función... hay muchos que me llaman destino, otros suerte, otros azar...

-¿Eres el destino¿quién decide lo que le ocurrirá a cada persona? – el niño la miró entre sorprendido, triste y admirado. – Qué mala suerte la tuya, tener que hacer sufrir a la gente...

- En realidad... yo no obligo a los humanos a hacer una cosa u otra: simplemente les doy muchas opciones para elegir, son ellos quienes deciden sin darse cuenta, y si algo les sale mal, dicen que es culpa mía...

- No lo entiendo

- A ver, Imaginate a un grupo de personas que huyen: yo les doy la opción de hacerlo a pie o en algún medio de transporte, una vez que se deciden les voy dando más y más opciones, como elegir entre varios caminos... y al final terminan siendo ellos mismos quienes han decidido lo que les ocurre. Mi misión es darle sus distintas opciones a elegir.

- Pero... si Harry Potter no hubiese viajado al pasado... no habría aprendido su lección.

-Ahh, te adelantas a los hechos... ¿quién te dice que no lo hubiese aprendido¿o que no la sabía ya? En realidad, hay cosas que son inevitables, y una de ellas era que Harry Potter acabase con Voldemort. Si no hubiese viajado al pasado, habría aprendido la lección igualmente...

El niño la miró sorprendido - ¿me estás diciendo... que le diste la oportunidad de cambiar su historia?

- En realidad sí – contestó risueña – Nunca me gustó cómo le trataron y lo que vivió. Yo le di la opción de cambiarlo y él lo hizo... y con un poco de "ayuda" conseguí que el futuro no fuese a peor... esa es la auténtica gracia de esta historia.

- ¿ Y por qué no lo haces con el resto de la gente?

- Es muy difícil hacerlo en el mundo mágico, así que imaginate en el muggle...

- pero entonces.. ¿qué fue de ellos? Nunca me lo has contado, ni tampoco lo escribiste en ninguno de esos enormes libros en los que hablas de la historia de cada una de las personas del mundo

-Si tanta ilusión te hace... vamos a ver... espera que recuerde... sí. Harry Potter se casó con Hermione Granger, siempre será considerado el mago más poderoso de la historia. Tuvo tres hijos, dos niños y una niña. Se hizo auror y junto con Hermione hizo un equipo invencible de aurores para atrapar a los mortífagos que quedaron sueltos. Hermione, por su parte, se hizo mucho más famosa de lo que era en el colegio por los descubrimientos de hechizos que hizo. Ronald Weasley se casó con Luna Lovewood (no se como es el apellido...) y tuvo un niño. Ron pasó a la historia como el Ministro de la Magia más justo y bondadoso, arregló el país y ganaba siempre las elecciones por goleada, aunque entró siendo muy joven, tenía las ideas bien claras y no se dejó influir por nadie, ni el poder pudo cambiarle. Luna siguió con el periódico de su padre, "El Quisquilloso" aunque le dio un giro de seriedad. Los merodeadores, siguieron como siempre, Sirius Black nunca llegó a casarse, era demasiado independiente, pero tuvo una vida amorosa muy activa. Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew sí que lo hicieron, Peter sorprendió a todos a los pocos meses de que Harry y Hermione terminaran sus carreras anunciando su boda, Remus lo hizo unos años más tarde. Draco Malfoy se fue al extranjero, a una comunidad mágica donde nadie le conocía (esta la he puesto por ti, Pau!), aunque a veces volvía a Londres.

- ¿ Y los demás? – preguntó el niño viendo que "Ella" parecía haber terminado de hablar

- Pues todos tuvieron una vida buena, con sus más y sus menos pero en general les fue bien.

-¿Y no me lo vas a contar? – preguntó con una cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Quizás algún día lo haga, pero no hoy, ya es muy tarde y debes dormirte.

- está bien... al final he averiguado más de lo que creía que iba a conseguir.

Lentamente, el niño cerró los ojos y se durmió. Su protectora le miró con cariño... quizás en algún tiempo le contaría que fue de ellos al detalle, pero no ese día.

* * *

FIN

Woooo... esto se acabó, ya es definitivo... buahhhh, que pena, echaré de menos la historia... Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído "El Giratiempo" (al final el título es más para despistar que otra cosa... jejeje...), si me dejáis reviews los contesto, porque voy a hacer una hoja de agradecimientos... Aunque no nos pongamos dramáticos: No es una despedida para siempre, en Septiembre volveré a la carga con nuevas (y espero que mejores) historias.

Sobre esa mujer (o dama), digamos que siempre he oído de lo cruel que puede ser el "destino", como si fuese una persona que hace con nuestras vidas lo que quiere, así que pensé que sería una buena idea ponerla a "ella" como ese personaje misterioso, y así de paso terminar de explicaros este Fan Fiction... y el niño... me pareció muy triste que estuviese sola para la eternidad, así que le puse un compañero de fatigas... además, así tenía la excusa para contar un poco por encima lo que fue del trío dorado de Hogwarts. Lo de Sirius, lo siento, pero no le veo con una pareja estable, es una imagen que nunca me ha dado... quizás en otro Fic lo cambie! Por cierto, es una especie de espíritu, igual que el niño, es un ser inmortal, pero no una diosa ni nada por el estilo.

Bueno, pues eso es todo, nos vemos en el capítulo de agradecimientos, dejar reviewssssssssss!

Finn Fisshu88

PD: No creo que haga una segunda parte, lo siento, pero ni siquiera me lo estoy planteando, porque tengo un montón de ideas rondándome en la cabeza que quieren salir... así que como para inventarme otra trama...


	20. Agradecimientos

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

Si os parece que no quiero dejar del todo esta historia... estaréis en lo cierto. Vaya, jamás pensé en aquella noche de finales de verano, sobre Septiembre, que cogería tanto cariño a esta historia, o que sentiría una tristeza algo inexplicable por terminarla.. o ese orgullo a medias por haberla acabado...

Creo que lo voy a recordar siempre, cómo leía (y sigo leyendo) Fan Fics, de algún modo obsesionada por encontrar los de viajes temporales... y cómo desembocó en "El Giratiempo", mi propia historia sobre un posible viaje temporal... Mi hermana se entusiasmó con la idea, mientras que yo estaba indecisa, sin saber si llevarla adelante o no, a fin de cuentas... ¿a quién podría gustarle un relato mío? Además que el tema era algo peliagudo... y contra todo pronóstico decidí que me daba igual que no gustase... me conformaba con que alguien lo leyese...y para mi gran orgullo, lo habéis leído, y decís que os ha gustado... Muchas gracias por esos ánimos, que me hacen sentirme tan bien en estos momentos.

Pareceré una sensiblona, una pava, pero he de reconocer que me está costando la misma vida hacer esta página de agradecimientos, no por dar las gracias (eso lo hago a diario) sino por lo que esto significa... Sé que no es una despedida para siempre, pero no puedo evitar entristecerme... Definitivamente, os he cogido demasiado cariño tanto a vosotros como a esas frases que forman parte de "El Giratiempo".

Muchas veces he pensado que tenía vida propia, puesto que aunque no he quitado nada de lo que tenía planeado, muchas me salieron sobre la marcha, casi sin darme cuenta, como si fuese obvio que eso debía pasar... Por ejemplo, el episodio de Snape-Malfoy vs Hermione y Ron no se había pasado por mi mente... pero me salio sola, así como la conclusión con broma de por medio... O bastantes otras cosas...

Bueno, no tiene sentido alargar mucho más esto... Empezaré contestando a los últimos reviews que me habéis enviado:

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: Bueno, digo Septiembre porque entonces seguro que estaré en mi casa... ¡jamás te suspendería :P! Además, cuando quieras darte cuenta estoy aquí de nuevo ;). Me alegra que te gustase "Ella", desde luego así era mucho más fácil explicarlo... y en realidad no veo a Ron en ese plan vestido, pero no creo que lo hiciese mal... aparte no quería a los 3 con la misma profesión.**

**En el Dragon Khan, a falta de una vez me monté 5! Y 3 de esas veces fueron seguidas! Nos pilló a punto de cerrar y no había nadie... así que nos las dieron... creo que jamás olvidaré la impresión que da montarte allí de noche en primera fila... fue lo mejor! (y mira que ya antes me había montado). Te compadezco.. en Córdoba hace calor y encima no hay playa! Que mal¿Por qué no intentas tú el año que viene conseguir la beca? Es válida para toda Andalucía... el programa se llama: "Idiomas y Juventud" y en febrero puedes hacer las solicitudes... Es difícil que toque (yo tendría un golpe de suerte, no me lo creo aún) pero por intentarlo no pierdes nada! Vas a ver la tentación que tendré con el sexto libro... no se si seré capaz de aguantarme las ganas de cogerlo! Muchas gracias y besos!**

**LunaNis: Gracias a ti por leerla! Espero volver a verte en otro Fic! Dew!**

**PauMalfoy: En realidad no escribiré nada más hasta Septiembre porque no tendré tiempo hasta entonces: el 10 me voy (toy muerta de nervios) y ya no volveré hasta el 15 de Agosto, entre unas cosas y otras... y cuando llegué empezaré a escribir algún capítulo para avanzar más... así que sobre la primera quincena de Septiembre volveré a la carga!. Bueno, lo de Malfoy no tenía pensado ponerlo... y como no sabía de dónde eres... de todas maneras a ti quien te gusta? Malfoy o Tom Felton? Al msn te he agregado, agrégame tú tambien.. mi msn es "asuka88 hotmail .com" me suelo conectar de 4 a 6 de la tarde... Espero que tú tb pases unas muy buenas vacaciones! Besos y Dewwwww.**

**Helen Black Potter: Hola! En Septiembre nos veremos, lo prometo! Puede que si sea un poco distinto el epílogo, pero a mí me gusto ;). Harry claro que ganó la lucha contra Voldemort y de Sirius... yo definitivamente no le veo nada estable. Besos!**

**Elarhy: Hola, gracias por escribirme ahora! Me siento muy alabada por lo que dices... de verdad muchas gracias... y entre tú y yo, lo cierto es que hay una historia mía absolutamente original que me ronda en la cabeza desde mitad de curso... ¡quién sabe! Puede que algún día intente publicarla. ;). Muchas gracias por los ánimos!**

Y ahora gracias a:

**Revitaa locatis potter**, Morgana, **PauMalfoy**, LilylovesJames, **Marina-potter,** Nindeanarion, **Elarhy**, Helen Black Potter, **LunaNis**, Inotina, **Connor**, Lyra Bielma, **Amnydic1991**, Sara Fénix Black, **Maria, Sanarita31**, Serenity-princess, **Gala Potter**, Hermlils, **Bella-blckvad**, Manini, **Paula y Edu**, Aloromora, **Helen Black Potter**, Karlila, **Aelizabeth-black**, Danielita, **Rachel Potter Evans**, Rory Granger, **SaraMeliss**, Nelly Esp, **Ginebra,** Padma Patil Naberrie, **Ellie Bennet,** Sepo, **Multijugos3,** HermiArwePotter, **Andy Potter**, Tere Potter,** Isabella Riddle**, Susiblack, Dgdtgregs, **HermioneGranger91**, Amynaoko,** Mawi**, Flor, **Sandokan,** Erica,** Gatita10**, LeilaWood, **Kary Anabell Black**, Trixi Black, **Cygni**, Sara F, **Hermione L. Potter G,** Herm25, **JessyPotter **y Lettuki

Por haberme enviado reviews, aunque sólo haya sido una vez, ya que habéis conseguido sacarme una sonrisa con cada uno de esos mensajes que me habéis enviado; Si me he dejado a alguien en esta lista, lo siento de veras, pero no ha sido intencionado.

Especialmente doy las gracias a:

**Revitaa locatis-Potter**: por ser como eres y por animarme tanto¡en Cádiz tienes una amiga para lo que quieras! Ya llevamos mucho tiempo leyéndonos, y sigo esperando ansiosa un nuevo chap de tu Fic, que en mi opinión está muy bien!

**Morgana**: Hace tiempo que no se de ti, pero has conseguido con cada uno de esos reviews que me has enviado sacarme una carcajada o bien una sonrisa, ojalá te vuelva a ver en otro Fic!

**PauMalfoy:** ¿Creías que me olvidaría de ti? Imposible, y mira que te conozco desde hace poco... has conseguido hacerte un huequito en mi corazón! Besos wapa y que te vaya bien!

**Y a mi hermana**... ya sabes por qué ;), este fic va por ti, pa que veas que en el fondo te aprecio! Besos!.

Ahora sí, me despido...

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEYERON, EN ESPECIAL A QUIENES DEJARON REVIEWS!

M.C.B

Finn Fisshu88

HASTA SEPTIEMBRE!

PD: M.C.B (para por si alguien no lo ha entendido) son mis iniciales...


End file.
